Atheleia
by Quid Morgan
Summary: Una historia sobre el amor, esperanzas y sobre todo: la amistad y el perdón. Lo que una persona puede llegar a perder cuando no abre bien los ojos por orgullo y dolor. POR FAVOR, LEAN! Dejen ReViEwS.TERMINADA!
1. Melancolía

Lean esta historia que trata sobre peleas, desencuentros, que tiene mucho amor... no siempre correspondido... Muchas reapariciones... y una en especial que traerá consecuencias... Sin spoilers ni nada del sexto libro.

**ATHELEIA**

**Capítulo 1**

**Melancolía**

_**«Me he perdido en un sendero oscuro**_

_**Ni siquiera al fin de él veo luz.**_

_**Un nombre extraviado cruza mi mente**_

_**Y de a poco se enciende mi corazón.**_

_**No sé si tal vez un día**_

_**Mi alma logrará despertar**_

_**Sólo sé que ahora quiero tener un sueño sin soñar,**_

_**Y que ese nombre crezca y venga a mi…**_

_**Porque siento en el alma que sólo él me podrá despertar»**_

**_"Cuando recuerdo mi pasado"-_ Hermione Granger**

La lluvia cae fuertemente sobre mi ventana, y la nostalgia me invade al recordar algunos felices momentos que ya han quedado en el pasado. Y qué ha pasado con ese tiempo? A dónde se han ido esos momentos de aventuras, de magia, de… profunda amistad?

Se han ido…

Se han ido y para siempre.

Pero qué ha pasado conmigo? No lo sé… Dejé de ser la de antes, la chica con espíritu, con valentía y que brillaba. Dejé de ser "yo" cuando nos separamos, cuando lo que consideraba incondicional comenzó a decaer, cuando finalmente no pudimos hacer nada por mantenerla, cuidarla…

Pero a pesar de todo no puedo evitar seguir queriéndolos tanto como antes, a pesar de todo… a pesar de todo lo que sufrí…

Los extraño tanto…

… Tanto…

A menudo recuerdo la mejor época… En Hogwarts, donde hicimos muchas y grandes hazañas, como cuando en Séptimo año Harry hizo desaparecer a Voldemort, momento vivido que fue el más glorioso de nuestras vidas. También cuando hicimos un pacto de amistad que juramos no romper… pero que lo hicimos¿Y cómo pudimos¿Cómo lo pudimos hacer desaparecer tan así, de repente, sin miramientos¿A decir verdad… como pudieron…

Como…

Como poder evitar recordar el día en que simplemente dijimos «GRACIAS» y ya nada nos separó…

Hasta ahora.

Los necesito, a pesar de todo los necesito y mucho. Y si sólo supiera que esto tiene una segunda oportunidad no dejaría que terminara… haría algo. Pasara lo que pasara yo lo intentaría, no dejaría que nuestra amistad se terminara, fuera cual fuera la razón.

Yo hubiese luchado por ellos por sobre todo.

Pero no puedo…

Porque ellos no lucharían por mí.

• • •

—Hermione…—susurró. Ese nombre salió de su boca involuntariamente y de repente, en medio de la oscuridad.

—Hermione?—preguntó irritada una voz a su lado—Por qué dices ese nombre? Te refieres a la misma Hermione que yo conozco…?

—Hermione? No he dicho «Hermione», Parvati—repuso Ron, mirando a su novia— yo sólo dije…—intentó inventar algo, aunque no era ni nunca había sido muy bueno en inventar rápidamente excusas buenas… _«Harry era el que siempre se encargaba de eso¿te acuerdas?»…_ le susurró una voz impertinente en su cabeza, pero no le hizo caso—La verdad es que no he dicho nada, a lo mejor lo soñaste o algo así, Pero no he dicho ese nombre, te lo… juro.

—Oh—murmuró la joven, sonriendo algo avergonzada—lo siento Ron, no es por ser celosa, sólo que…

—No importa—la tranquilizó Ron, negando con la cabeza—da lo mismo, no te preocupes.

—Está bien, entonces… buenas noches—dijo Parvati, despidiéndose y dándole un beso de buenas noches, para luego voltearse y quedarse dormida apaciblemente.

—Buenas noches—le susurró Ron.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó quedarse dormido, pero a él todavía le daba algo vueltas en la cabeza…

—Hermione…—murmuró como en un suspiro, sin darse cuenta, el joven pelirrojo… antes de caer dormido en un sueño intranquilo.

• • •

El color verde esmeralda de los ojos del joven que recién despertaba, relucieron al sentir la luz del sol que atravesaba los visillos de su ventana.

Fue—todavía algo dormido— al baño.

—Buenos días—, se saludó con buen humor, despejándose un poco la cara con la refrescante agua fría y colocándose las gafas, mientras se observaba críticamente en el espejo que había sobre el lavabo.

—Qué cara tienes, no?—dijo el espejo con voz burlona y riéndose por lo bajo, pero no le hizo caso, ya que en ese momento no tenía ganas de discutir ni irritarse vanamente por un simple "espejo parlanchín".

Luego de asearse y ponerse ropa salió a la terraza del departamento y observó a la ciudad que recién estaba despertando, cerró los ojos y sintió el aire fresco en la cara, la templada mañana… pero de repente, al abrirlos, se sintió raro, extraño… algo olvidaba…

Pero no se le ocurría que podía ser…

«Reunión en el Ministerio de Magia Español por el nuevo Sistema de Seguridad», se acordó de repente. Si, eso era lo que había olvidado, tendría que apurarse, o si no llegaría tarde… Gruñó. Aunque no le gustaran mucho las reuniones ministeriales tenía que ir a ellas igual, ya que era él el que había creado ese sistema de seguridad anti-Artes Oscuras que los españoles utilizarían.

Sacó una túnica azul de su baúl, tratándose de asegurar que no fuera tan informal para la ocasión, luego tomó su varita de la mesita de noche que había a un costado de la cómoda cama del hotel en que se estaba quedando e hizo aparecer un café y un par de tostadas que comió rápidamente, ya que estaba algo retrasado.

Abrió la puerta.

Se iría caminando, el departamento quedaba, como máximo, sólo a cinco o siete calles, se volvió un momento para tomar una bufanda que había sido un antiguo regalo de Navidad de Dobby —el elfo doméstico amigo suyo se había perfeccionado en las cosas que tejía y ahora incluso le quedaban demasiado bien— y cuando salió vio algo que se le había caído de un antiguo chaleco que hacía mucho tiempo que no ocupaba y se agachó para recogerlo.

Algo raro ocurrió en el momento en que vio lo que era lo que se le había caído.

Era una antigua fotografía, y en ella salían tres personas: una de ellas era él mismo, y las otras dos… eran sus antiguos amigos del colegio: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Algo parecido a una sonrisa quiso aparecer en sus labios, pero se congeló antes de nacer. Recordaba que Hermione le había pedido esa fotografía a Colin Creevey y las había copiado para luego dárselas como un regalo en la última Navidad que habían estado juntos.

Ahora sonrió, pero amargamente. Seguramente ellos no tendrían ya esa fotografía, si ni siquiera sabía porqué aún la conservaba si era obvio que ellos tal vez ni se acordaban de lo que había sido él dentro de sus vidas… y lo que habían significado ellos en la vida de él.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba pensando no pudo evitar sentir una gran tristeza y nostalgia al verse los tres tan unidos, tan felices, tan seguros de que los tres eran invencibles, que nunca nadie los lograría separar jamás…

Que ironía, ellos mismos se habían arruinado, aunque todavía se preguntaba el cómo, y, sobre todo, el porqué…

Porqué…

Por ser en el fondo egoístas, injustos, por pensar sólo en cada uno y no en la amistad que se les iba entre los dedos?

Pero a pesar de que lo negaba, en el fondo de su ser los seguía queriendo y necesitando tanto como antes.

• • •

—Te demoraste un poco, no?—dijo Ginny, mirando la hora, mientras apartaba un segundo la vista del libro que leía sobre el cómodo sofá, a la persona que recién había entrado por la puerta.

—Si, este… lo siento Ginny, pero tu sabes como me gusta el quidditch, y no pude evitar quedarme mirando la última escoba profesional que salió a la venta en el Callejón Diagon—se disculpó Draco—perdóname por hacerte esperar.

—No tiene importancia—lo tranquilizó la joven, levantándose del sillón con el libro en una mano y dándole un beso en los labios a su novio—, pero ahora tendrás que cocinar tú, porque quiero terminar de leer este libro ahora… lo harías?

—Está bien—rezongó el chico de cabello rubio platino y ojos de un gris glacial. Se dirigió a la cocina y tomó la manija para abrir la puerta, pero al girarla se detuvo en seco y se tomó con fuerza, haciendo una mueca de dolor, el antebrazo izquierdo.

—Te ocurre algo?—preguntó la chica, girando su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello ondulado y pelirrojo cayera por su espalda.

—No… n-no es nada… no es nada… sólo…

—Haber… qué ocurre, Draco?—preguntó Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándolo con atención.

—Es que… se me acaba de… Me acordé recién de que, eh… de que tengo que hacer algo urgente en la oficina. Lo siento muchísimo, cariño, pero tengo que irme ahora mismo—se excusó Draco, yendo hacia la habitación y sacando algo que la joven no pudo ver aparte de una capa negra.

—Pero, Draco… como… no me vas a dejar sola aquí, no?—exclamó la chica, indignadísima y levantándose para colocarse frente a él antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta.

—No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, Ginny, me tengo que ir, adiós.

Abrió la puerta y se fue rápidamente, mimetizándose pronto con la oscuridad profunda de la noche.

—Maldita sea!—exclamó Ginny Weasley, tirando lejos el libro que aún tenía en la mano y observando con amargura y rabia los dos puestos que había arreglado en la mesa para ella y el hombre que recién había salido por la puerta.


	2. Hasta que tu Traición nos Separe

**Capítulo 2**

**Hasta que tu traición nos separe**

_**«Eres tú? No te puedo ver.**_

_**Eres tú? No te puedo reconocer.**_

_**Mi mente es la que dice "ilusión"?**_

_**Mi Mente clama tu redención?**_

_**No, no es eso…**_

_**Es mi corazón, que rompiéndose…**_

_**Intenta comprender tu cruel traición»**_

**_"Cómo pudiste?"-_ Todas las personas que han sido traicionadas.**

—Hermione…—la llamó una voz, para ella, ya conocida.

Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza con pereza sobre su cómoda cama, sobre la cual se hallaba sentado en el borde, su novio: Víktor Krum.

—Buenos días—la saludó el búlgaro, sonriéndole y dándole un tierno beso—perdón por despertarte, pero ha llegado algo importante para ti…

—Y de qué se trata?—preguntó Hermione, intrigada, mientras se sentaba.

—Tienes correo—anunció su novio.

Hermione abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

—Yo? Correo?—preguntó, sorprendida, mientras recibía dos sobres de pergamino.

Estaba muy sorprendida, hacía mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no recibía carta alguna.

—Yo iré a dar una vuelta por el lago, vuelvo en un rato, hasta luego—dijo Viktor, levantándose y saliendo por la puerta de su pieza con paso desgarbado.

Hermione esperó a que saliera y abrió los sobres para leer sus cartas.

—Vaya…—murmuró al terminar de leer su correspondencia. Una de las cartas era de Hogwarts, su antigua escuela… en la que había vivido los mejores (aunque también otros muy dolorosos) momentos de su vida, y que anunciaba un baile de gala con alumnos antiguos del colegio.

La otra carta, para gran sorpresa suya, era de Neville. Él le escribía para decirle que necesitaba urgentemente hablar con ella y le ponía en la carta que se juntaran en el "Cabeza de Puerco", en Hogsmeade, en unos días más. Estaba contenta de recibir noticias de uno de sus antiguos compañeros, en especial de Neville, ya que nadie sabía que había sido de él al terminar el colegio, pero había algo raro en esa carta… algo que le causaba un mal presentimiento y algo de inquietud, pero no sabía porqué…

Sacudió su cabeza para centrarse en otras cosas y de repente se acordó de lo que había estado pensando la noche anterior… ella quería a Viktor, pero… todavía no podía olvidar completamente a… Debería seguir junto a su novio? Lo quería muchísimo y la había apoyado en un momento muy difícil de su vida, si… Tenía que olvidar a esa persona, no se merecía ni un segundo de ella, sobre todo por como la había tratado…

—No pienses en eso—se reprendió mentalmente, con angustia, no quería recordar…

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? No lo sabía… pero estaba decidida. Olvidaría para siempre a Ron Weasley y dejaría paso a la persona que realmente la merecía.

A pesar de que Ron había sido la persona que más había querido en toda su vida…

Sin poder evitarlo, recordó lo que había ocurrido… Se habían peleado un año después de salir de Hogwarts, pero todavía, después de haber pasado ya siete largos años, no sabía porqué había ocurrido… No entendía, no comprendía que había pasado. Por qué sus amigos la habían herido de esa forma…

Odiada recordar ese momento…

**_FLASH BACK_**

Sacó su varita y abrió la puerta para entrar en el departamento en el que vivía junto a Ron y Harry, en el centro de Londres.

Estaba todo a oscuras, al parecer ni Ron ni Harry habían llegado del Ministerio, en donde estaban entrenando para llegar algún día a llegar a ser aurors.

Fue a la Biblioteca y ahí se dirigió al armario en donde había pociones de todo tipo, desde curativas hasta un frasco con veritaserum y poción multijugos. Buscó la etiqueta de «mareo y dolor de cabeza» y se la estaba tomando cuando apareció Ron en el umbral. Tenía una expresión extraña…

—Hola, Ron—lo saludó Hermione, yendo hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla—me ayudarías a… hey! Qué haces! Me estás haciendo daño!

—A qué crees que juegas?—preguntó el joven con los ojos entrecerrados y tomándola con fuerza por los brazos, sacudiéndola—que mierda tienes en la cabeza!

—Qué te ocurre, ah!—Exclamó Hermione, consternada y sorprendida por lo que su amigo decía y estaba haciendo—suel… Suéltame! No te he hecho nada como para que tú me trates de esta manera!

Ron se rió fríamente.

—Y te parece poco todo lo que has dicho esta mañana?—Susurró Ron. Parecía escupir con dolor y odio cada palabra que decía.

—Pero que…? En la mañana estaba en otro lugar, tú sabes muy bien que yo estaba en…

—No mientas!—gritó Ron—No sigas mintiendo—, el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza y soltó a la chica, luego, cuando levantó la cabeza, Hermione vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Ron, por favor escúchame…—Hermione estaba desesperada ¿qué era lo que supuestamente le había dicho a Ron y que le había causado tanto daño como para que la tratara de esta forma?—…no sé de que me estás hablando, qué es lo que te dije para…?

—No te creo—dijo Ron, apartándose de ella—Có… cómo no me di cuenta de que tú sólo jugabas con nosotros? Te odio, Hermione Granger, TE ODIO! Y ahora vete, maldita sangre-sucia, perr…!

PAF!

—No te atrevas a insultarme—susurró en voz baja, Hermione. Tenía la respiración entrecortada al haberle dado una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas y las lágrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

Respiró profundamente y se irguió.

—Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto, Ron…—susurró la joven—, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ahora te estoy odiando con toda-mi-alma—tomó su bolso y su túnica—. Jamás te perdonaré lo que me has hecho, jamás…

—Vete de aquí, Hermione—dijo Ron, de espaldas a ella—vete, vete de aquí… vete! Vete! VETE! VETE!

Hermione salió de ese departamento, al cual nunca más volvió a entrar, con los gritos de una de las personas que habían sido más importantes en su vida y a la que más había querido, resonando con fuerza en su cabeza.

**_FLASH END_**

Todavía podía escuchar esos gritos mientras veía como el sol brillaba en la campiña. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar hacerse las mismas preguntas que tantas veces se había hecho en esos cinco años que ya habían pasado… porqué había ocurrido eso? Por qué Ron la había tratado así? Y… que había pasado… para que ocho años hubieran terminado ese día…

• • •

—Baile en Hogwarts!—exclamó Parvati, emocionada—túnicas de gala! Oh, oh Dios, Ron… VERÉ A LAVENDER!

Ron la miró casi con desgano.

—Yo no sé si quiera ir…—comenzó, pero su novia lo paró en seco.

—Tú irás. Oh, tenemos que ir a comprar las túnicas… por supuesto, tengo que ser la más elegante y la que más sobresalga…—comentó la chica algo preocupada—te parecería que fuéramos a Legucci a comprar…?

Ron se atragantó con el café.

—Leg-Legucci?—preguntó, tragando con dificultad—. Hey, Parvati… no tiene que ser necesariamente la tienda más cara de toda Italia, una de las sucursales de Madame Malkin estarán bien. Además, falta mucho para ese dichoso baile.

—Está bien—se resignó la chica—, bueno, me iré a dar un baño…

La chica de cabello claro fue hacia el cuarto de baño mientras Ron la observaba.

—Iré a dar una vuelta!—gritó, mientras salía por la puerta hacia la calle.

Miró la noche oscura y fría que se extendía a su alrededor. Ante él había algunos álamos y pinos, y el mar se escuchaba a lo lejos, mientras los niños jugaban en una plaza cercana y las familias pasaban algún momento agradable. Hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no estaba solo, para pensar en tantas cosas…

Aunque pensar no le gustaba.

Y tampoco le agradaba el silencio abrumador que ahora sentía.

Respiró. Tal vez… tal vez no le gustaba ni el silencio ni el pensar porque cada vez que estaba en alguno de esos estados comenzaba a pensar justamente en las cosas o personas que quería borrar, sacar de su cabeza para siempre.

Por qué no podía sacar de sus pensamientos y recuerdos a Harry y Hermione? Sonrió amargamente al ocurrírsele una respuesta: prácticamente toda su vida la había vivido junto a ellos, y cómo podía olvidar una parte de su vida? No podía, simplemente no podía.

Lo peor de todo es que cada vez que se acordaba de ellos, no volvía a su cabeza ningún buen momento, sólo el último que habían vivido juntos…

Y el peor.

Todavía lo veía como si hubiera ocurrido sólo ayer.

_**FLASH BACK **_

No había podido ir al Ministerio luego de la horrible noche que había pasado, el odio y la ira todavía hervían dentro de él, pero a pesar de todo aún no podía creer todo lo que Hermione le había dicho la mañana anterior. No podía reponerse del daño que la única chica de la que se había enamorado le había hecho… le había dicho que él le daba asco, que sólo había aguantado ocho años junto a él porque quería estar con Harry, que a pesar de ser un idiota era famoso y millonario. Le había dicho que no aguantaba más tener que compartir con él y que lo único que quería era que estuviera lo más lejos de ella posible…

Como poder perdonar eso, como…

Sintió que alguien se acercaba, volteó para ver quien era y vio a Harry aparecer en la puerta.

—Todavía estás aquí?—preguntó Harry yendo hacia él. Ron se extrañó, su amigo parecía triste y enojado…

—Cómo que «todavía estás aquí»?—preguntó Ron con cautela—aquí vivo, lo recuerdas?

—Sólo recuerdo que quiero que ahora mismo te vallas de aquí—dijo Harry mirándolo con frialdad—,Y no vuelvas más!

Hizo un movimiento con su varita y al segundo siguiente aparecieron las maletas del chico pelirrojo, que se arrojaron con violencia sobre su dueño.

—Oye, qué estás haciendo?—exclamó Ron, enojado, mientras se levantaba del suelo con dificultad.

—Creo que ayer en la mañana eso quedó claro!—exclamó Harry—No era que me odiabas, que era un maldito embustero y que ojalá hubiera muerto junto a mis padres para no haberme visto nunca?

—De qué hablas?—preguntó Ron, no pudiendo contener una leve sonrisa de perplejidad, el jamás habría dicho algo así.

—No seas hipócrita, idiota!—gritó el muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda—Ándate, no quiero volver a ver tu horrible carota nunca-más-en-mi-vida!

—No me digas idiota!—gritó Ron a su vez.

—Pues yo te digo como me da la gana!—exclamó Harry.

—Oh, por supuesto, si eres Potter, no? El maravilloso mago que derrotó a Voldemort, no? NO ERES MÁS QUE UN ENGREÍDO!

—Y TÚ UN POBRE IMBÉCIL QUE NO TIENE EN DÓNDE CAERSE MUERTO!—gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a llorar por lo que estaba diciendo, por que a pesar de todo, lo que decía le dolía como si lo estuvieran quemando lentamente en carne viva.

Hubo un silencio en que los dos se miraron a los ojos, Harry pudo ver que Ron también estaba llorando.

—Qué… qué ocurrió?—preguntó Ron, dolido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Ocurrió que nuestra amistad se acabó, Ron, se acabó para siempre.

_**FLASH END **_

****

Así había sido la pelea que había concluido la amistad de él con Harry y Hermione, de esa manera fría, vil. De esa manera que hasta parecía estúpida y que había hecho que se fuera del país para olvidar todo lo ocurrido, pero que hasta el día de hoy todavía tenía grabado en la memoria.

Si… era mejor que enterrara esos recuerdos y dejara de hacerse preguntas…

Porque para ellas ya nunca encontraría respuestas…

Nunca.

• • •

—Qué Trelawney hizo una profecía?—preguntó Harry, extrañado.

—Si, dijo algo sobre que el mal moriría cuando el traidor pague su deuda, el amor se descubra y la amistad brille para siempre, o algo así…—murmuró Hagrid, sirviendo el té en las tazas que había puesto sobre la mesa—, pero, no sé Harry… no tenía cara de estar diciendo una profecía… no te vayas a preocupar, eh? Esa vieja loca lo está cada día más…

Harry sonrió.

—…Trelawney…—suspiró el joven con melancolía. Con gusto habría retrocedido en el tiempo para volver a estar en Hogwarts, aunque tuviera que volver a estar cerca de Trelawney, o Snape.

—Vas a aceptar el trabajo de Profesor de Defensa para el próximo año?—preguntó Hagrid, observándolo detenidamente por encima de su taza—Aunque te traería muchos recuerdos¿No? A pesar de eso sería bueno, me visitarías más seguido e incluso podrías ser jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, McGonagall dejará luego su puesto.

—No sé, Hagrid—contestó Harry, frunciendo el ceño—tendría que abandonar mi trabajo en el Ministerio…

—Pero sería bueno—comentó su amigo, suspirando— te traerían muchos recuerdos…—repitió.

—Son justamente esos momentos los que quisiera olvidar, Hagrid…

_**FLASH BACK**_

—Hermione…—dijo Harry, aliviado al ver a su amiga llegar—que bueno que llegaste, no sé que está ocurriendo pero…

—Aléjate de mí—susurró Hermione con violencia y fríamente al ver que Harry se acercaba para darle un abrazo.

Harry la miró preocupado.

—Pasa algo?—preguntó el chico.

Hermione soltó una risa, escéptica.

—Cómo que «pasa algo»?—preguntó la joven, atónita—me… me separaste de Ron, Harry. Me separaste de la persona que más quiero en el mundo, cosa que tu sabías, pasa que arruinaste mi vida, ESO PASA HARRY!

Harry la miró, confundido.

—Que yo te separé de…? De qué estás hablando Hermione?—preguntó Harry, extrañado.

—No te hagas el idiota, si? Me voy—anunció Hermione—, No puedo seguir conviviendo con alguien que hizo de su vida una mierda, desperdiciando y despreciando toda la amistad que te di y el sacrificio que… hizo tu madre al morir por ti…—la chica comenzó a sollozar mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, le lastimaba tanto decir eso…

Harry la miró dolido, sin poder creer lo que su mejor amiga decía.

—Qué dices, Hermione?—preguntó débilmente, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

—Eso—dijo la chica con decisión mientras se secaba violentamente la cara con una manga de su túnica, no quería que la persona que le había hecho tanto daño le viera tan débil y vulnerable. Tomó su maleta—, arruinaste nuestra amistad, Harry, no te reconozco, no lo consigo… Adiós, adiós para siempre, Harry… Ojalá algún día pueda perdonarte… Adiós.

_**FLASH END**_

Esa había sido la última palabra que había escuchado de su amiga, de Hermione, cerrando y enterrando en recuerdos su antigua amistad. Una palabra corta, fría, cruel…

Un simple «ADIÓS»…

—No debes olvidar, Harry—dijo Hagrid, mirándolo seriamente—. No puedes olvidar, a pesar de toda la pena que causó todo esto. Y no creas que sólo para ti, también para otros como yo, por ejemplo, que siempre, a pesar de todo, los vi fuertes y unidos y que ahora los veo separados sólo por estupideces.

—Y de qué sirve que yo recuerde si ellos ya no me recuerdan a mí?

—No creo que sea verdad lo que me dices, sinceramente—dijo Hagrid, esbozando una sonrisa—, y pon atención: Ustedes tres son los mejores amigos, los más unidos, fuertes, incondicionales y buenos para meterse en problemas que he visto a lo largo de mi vida—Harry sintió algo en la garganta, algo muy parecido a lo que había sentido cuando Sirius había muerto y escuchó con lágrimas en los ojos lo que Hagrid le decía—. Y aunque digas que esa amistad fue toda una farsa, yo no me trago eso, Harry. Yo estoy seguro de que ustedes terminarán unidos, te lo aseguro, Harry, te lo aseguro…

• • •

—Vas a leer eso?—le preguntó Draco Malfoy a Ginny, mirando con desdén la revista «Corazón de Bruja» que la chica tenía entre las manos.

—Porqué, algún problema?—preguntó Ginny, fríamente. Todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza el episodio del otro día, en el que su novio la había dejado plantada.

—No, por nada—refunfuñó en chico, callándose y dirigiendo miradas asesinas a la famosa revista.

La joven pelirroja comenzó a hojear la revista, riendo con todos los embrollos y triángulos amorosos que salían además de los incontables chismes, dio vuelta la última página y lo que vio fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe justo en el estómago: la dejó sin aire.

_EL NUEVO ROMANCE DE HARRY POTTER_

_El chico Potter no ha tenido una vida amorosa muy comentada en su existencia, aunque ahora nos hemos enterado gracias a fuentes confiables que el poderoso mago y excelente ex-jugador de quidditch parece haber reencontrado el amor en una antigua novia del colegio Hogwarts que actualmente trabaja en el mismo lugar como profesora de Astronomía: Cho Chang._

_Pero esta historia no comienza aquí, sino hace nueve años atrás, cuando estuvieron de novios durante un año en el 5ª curso de Potter. Aunque parece ser que el-niño-que-vivió no ha olvidado nunca a la bella joven que ojalá halla conquistado por fin el corazón del héroe del mundo mágico, dejando atrás algunas otras relaciones que, al parecer, no tuvieron tanta relevancia como esta._

—Cho?—exclamó débilmente Ginny, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas…

—Qué ocurre?—preguntó Draco, extrañado por la expresión de la cara de su novia.

—N-nada…—murmuró Ginny, apartando la revista del alcance del chico, no quería que su novio la viera y pensara que la noticia le había afectado, porque no era así, por supuesto que no. Sólo… ella sólo estaba sorprendida, si, eso…

—Hey, Ginny…—la llamó delicadamente Draco—voy a salir¿No te importa, verdad?

—No, ve, ve…—dijo Ginny, sonriéndole.

Draco Malfoy salió por la puerta, despidiéndose de ella con un gesto de la mano y un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Ginny Weasley miró la última página de la revista un momento y luego la dejó dentro del papelero. Se acomodó en su sillón favorito, dejando la cabeza descansar sobre sus rodillas, que había abrazado, cuando para sorpresa suya una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y se perdió entre las profundidades de su cabello.

DEJEN REVIEWS, PLEASE!


	3. Me Voy Pero te Juro que Mañana Volveré

**Capítulo 3**

**Me voy… pero te juro que mañana volveré**

_**«**Sé que ha de ser duro,_

_Sé que en el camino he de sufrir._

_Espero que recuerdes estas palabras,_

_Que alguna vez me las digas cuando estemos juntos en la eternidad._

_No quiero llorar ni verte sufrir…_

_Porque te amo._

_Me voy… _

_Pero, por mi vida te juro…_

_Que mañana volveré**»**_

**_"La Partida"- _Harry Potter a Ginny Weasley.**

—No crees que es una decisión un poco apresurada?—preguntó Hermione, algo enojada.

—Es algo que me conviene, Hermione, los Chudley Cannons tienen el lugar seis en la liga, en cambio el Master de Italia es tercero—dijo Viktor caminando desgarbadamente por la pieza.

—Pero que va a pasar con nosotros? Mi trabajo? Qué ocurrirá con todo?—preguntó Hermione indignada y sorprendida, ya que la noticia la había tomado totalmente desprevenida.

—Hermione, yo sé que tú no dejarías todo lo que tienes aquí en Inglaterra por algo que no fuera lo suficientemente importante…—comenzó a decir el búlgaro, pero la chica que estaba con sentimientos a flor de piel, lo paró en seco.

—Entonces, Viktor! Porqué te irás a jugar a Italia! No me puedes dejar sola, una decisión así es demasiado importante como para decidirla en un día, no puede ser!—exclamó Hermione, dejándose caer en una silla, tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Lo sé, mi Hermy, lo sé…—dijo Viktor tiernamente, tomándola dulcemente entre sus brazos y besando delicadamente su sedoso cabello.

—Entonces, Viktor, entonces…—susurró alegando la chica, que estaba preocupada y confusa. No le gustaban-por lo menos ahora que era mayor- las cosas intempestivas.

—Entonces quiero que vallas conmigo por algo que sea más importante—dijo Viktor poniéndose serio y mirándola a los ojos a través de su mirada profunda y oscura, pero cálida.

Hermione suspiró.

—Y que sería eso más importante, según tú?—preguntó sonriendo levemente al ver que su novio colocaba una cara hosca, lo que significaba que estaba nervioso por algo.

—Te voy a «hacerr» una «prregunta» muy, «perro» muy «imporrtante», Hermione—dijo en voz baja el chico, acentuando las "r" por la tensión que sentía.

La chica lo observó con curiosidad.

—Tu… «Quierres» «casarrte»… conmigo?—preguntó el buscador, tragando saliva.

La joven abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Yo, yo… Por supuesto que me casaré contigo Viktor!—exclamó Hermione, riendo, abrazando y besando a su novio que tenía una inmensa sonrisa de alivio en los labios—Por supuesto que me casaré contigo!

**• • •**

—Luna?—preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

—Ron Weasley? Por supuesto, quien sino!—exclamó Luna Lovegood, una joven rubia, de ojos algo saltones pero muy guapa.

—Qué haces aquí, tan lejos de Londres?—preguntó el chico, saludándola efusivamente y observando detenidamente a la ex-Ravenclaw un poco chiflada que había conocido en 5º curso y que después se había transformado en amiga del antiguo grupo, en especial de Hermione y Ginny.

—Bueno, vine a promocionar «El Quisquilloso» en Italia—dijo Luna, con una amplia sonrisa—estamos ampliando el mercado—dijo orgullosa.

—Que bueno, pero tú… tu cómo estás?—preguntó Ron sentándose con ella en su oficina, en el Departamento de Aurors del Ministerio de Magia Italiano.

—Muy bien, gracias. Aunque algo cansada—admitió la joven—. Y tú, has sabido algo de… oh, de veras que tú y los chicos están peleados. Cómo estás tú? Tienes pareja o algo así?

—Parvati Patil, es mi novia—dijo Ron sonriendo—. La recuerdas? Estaba en Gryffindor, en mi mismo nivel…

—Ella?—preguntó Luna, tratando de disminuir su desdén evidente al mínimo—. Bueno, para serte sincera a mí nunca me agradó mucho.

—Es que tú sabes como es Parvati…—se disculpó Ron un tanto avergonzado, recordando las burlas que siempre había tenido Parvati para con Luna cuando estaban en Hogwarts

—Si… sé perfectamente como es… linda, pero tan estúpida y frívola que ni ella se soporta—comentó Luna, sin poder contenerse—, bueno Ron, tengo que irme, ha sido un placer verte de nuevo.

Luna se despidió afectuosamente de él, que quedó algo molesto por el comentario de la chica.

—Oh, algo más—dijo la chica antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho de su amigo completamente—. No puedo creer que hayas cambiado a Hermione por Parvati, Ron, no puedo creerlo…

**• • •**

—Quieres venir a Hogsmeade?—le preguntó Cho, mientras intentaba ordenar un poco a los cursos de primer año, que estaban haciendo algo de desorden.

—Lo dices en serio?—preguntó Harry, riendo al ver como a la profesora no le hacían caso.

—Por supuesto—dijo Cho, cansada, yendo hacia él y sentándose en una de las bancas que estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca del lago.

—Voy—declaró Harry, sonriéndole a Cho y observando los lentos movimientos que hacía el calamar gigante al moverse, los cuales hacía tiempo no veía.

—Entonces vamos—dijo Cho, levantándose de un salto y tomando a Harry de la mano para llegar a tiempo al lugar en donde estaban las diligencias junto a los thestrals, que los llevarían al pueblo.

—Bueno—dijo Cho, cuando llegaron al pueblo, que estaba cubierto por gruesos copos de nieve—, te quedarás finalmente en Hogwarts, o no?

Harry meditó un poco su respuesta.

—No lo sé aún—respondió finalmente—, tengo que meditar un poco sobre algunos puntos…

—Pero sería que estuvieras aquí, conmigo—dijo la joven, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y quedando a solo centímetros del joven de cabello rebelde y azabache—. Vamos, quédate, quédate, si?

—Mmm… no seas chantajista, eh—bromeó Harry, mientras su «novia oficial» le daba besos cortos en los labios.

—No es chantaje, es estrategia—dijo Cho, riendo mientras paseaban por el pueblo, haciendo caso omiso a las interesante miradas y comentarios que los alumnos hacían al verlos juntos paseando por el pueblito.

—Está haciendo frío aquí, no?—comentó Harry, lamentando el hecho de no haber traído una capa para abrigarse.

—Te parece si vamos a las Tres Escobas?—le preguntó Cho—, ahí debe estar más cálido…

—Buena idea—exclamó Harry, imaginando el reconfortante sabor de la cerveza de mantequilla y la chisporroteante chimenea que debería estar encendida en el famoso local.

—Gracias Madame Rosmerta—dijo Harry, sorbiendo de su deliciosa cerveza de manteca, que recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, confortándolo al instante.

—No es nada, Señor Potter—repuso la señora, que seguía siendo tan guapa como antes—hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía por aquí, cómo está?

—Bien, gracias—repuso Harry.

—Me parece bien, es gratificante ver a antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts—comentó la dueña del local—a propósito de antiguos alumnos… ¿Cuándo vendrá a visitarnos junto a la señorita Hermione y el señor Weasley? Aunque creo que la señorita Granger debe estar muy ocupada con las cosas de su boda con Viktor Krum, no? Que pena… yo siempre creí que ella y el señor Ron se quedarían juntos.

Harry se sorprendió con la noticia y no notó que Cho estaba algo incómoda por los comentarios. Hermione? «Casarse» con Krum? Qué idiota había sido… a pesar de los años de separación siempre había guardado la secreta esperanza de que ella y Ron se quedarían juntos a pesar de todo…

Era un sentimentalista…

Hermione y Ron habían continuado sus vidas con normalidad y sin mirar hacia atrás, y nunca se reconciliarían ni con él ni entre ellos.

Empero de que eso le pesara.

—Qué inoportuna es a veces Rosmerta—le comentó Cho, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

—Qué? Ah, eso… No te preocupes—la tranquilizó el chico haciéndole un ademán con la mano—no tiene importancia.

Luego del incidente con Madame Rosmerta pasaron un rato agradable conversando de lo que habían hecho después de salir de Hogwarts durante los siete años que no se habían visto. Cho había estudiado pedagogía mágica Astronómica en Francia y había ido a trabajar a Estados Unidos durante un par de años, hasta que un día recibió una carta de Dumbledore diciéndole que la profesora Sinistra se retiraba y si quería tomar su puesto. Por su lado, Harry había estudiado tres años en el Ministerio la carrera de auror y trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Aurors. Ahora Dumbledore le había ofrecido un puesto en el colegio.

—Qué movimiento hay en tu vida, no?—comentó Cho, sorprendida después del relato que había hecho su novio.

—Si, pero me reconforta—repuso Harry, quien observaba un local abierto y muy llamativo al otro lado de la ventana de Las Tres Escobas y que decía _"Sortilegios Weasley"_.

**• • •**

—Estoy lista—anunció Ginny algo nerviosa, apareciendo en la puerta.

—Vaya…—murmuró Malfoy, embobado. Ginny estaba radiante. Llevaba una túnica de gala negra ajustada en la cintura y ancha en los pies, lo que resaltaba su figura, las mangas eran en forma de campana y su fino cuello resaltaba con una fina cadena de oro blanco que en el centro tenía una piedra esmeralda y que hacía juego con los aretes y el único anillo que llevaba, que también eran de platino, pero sin ninguna piedra. El cabello pelirrojo y ondulado estaba sujeto en un moño elegante, que dejaba caer algunos rizos por su cara y algunas partes de su cabeza.

—Qué, me veo mal?—preguntó la chica, alarmada, buscando con urgencia un espejo para ver que era lo que le faltaba.

—No!—exclamó Draco, reaccionando—estás preciosa, Ginny, pareces un ángel!

—Oh, que susto me diste—suspiró aliviada la muchacha, esbozando una leve sonrisa—, bueno, tú también estás muy guapo, vamos?

—Vamos—dijo Draco, el traslador estaba sobre la mesa, se acercaron a él y al tocarlo sintieron el familiar tirón en el ombligo, lo que significaba que los estaban transportando a la fiesta de gala a la que habían sido invitados en el ministerio.

—Por aquí, señorita Weasley—indicó el recepcionista de la fiesta cuando hubieron llegado, enseñando el salón que había tras una gran y fina puerta de roble.

—Gracias, Larry—sonrió Ginny, yendo con Draco hacia donde les habían indicado.

—Hacía tiempo que no estaba en una fiesta así—dijo Draco, mirando a su alrededor. El chico había perdido todo lo que tenía cuando habían encerrado a su padre en Azkaban.

—Pues ve acostumbrándote—dijo Ginny, mientras saludaba a las personas que conocía en el salón finamente decorado.

—Oh, disculpa—Draco hizo un gesto con sorna—, me olvidaba que estoy frente a la famosa medimaga.

Ginny rió.

Estuvieron un rato hablando con un par de personas hasta que se cansaron un poco y fueron a sentarse.

—Te gustan estas fiestas?—le preguntó Draco, alcanzándole un licor de menta.

—Si, me encantan… ¿te ocurre algo?—preguntó la chica, observando la cara que de pronto había puesto su novio.

Volteó la cabeza.

—Harry…—susurró Ginny sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban de repente y el corazón le daba un vuelco repentino e inesperado. Ni siquiera sintió la mirada furibunda que le dirigió Draco cuando dejó caer su copa por la sorpresa.

—Hola Ginny—la saludó Harry con mucha naturalidad, no parecía en absoluto sorprendido ni perturbado… hace ocho años no la veía y reaccionaba como si la hubiese visto ayer…—, hola… Malfoy—Ginny vio como los dos jóvenes se observaban con profundo desprecio, aunque ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario—, les presento a Cho, mi novia.

—Que tal—saludó Draco, tomando a Ginny fuertemente de la mano.

—Buenas noches—replicó Cho, agarrando a Harry firmemente por el brazo.

A la pelirroja parecía costarle trabajo tragar, pero se mantuvo firme y con la cabeza en alto ante la mirada impertinente de Cho, sin embargo cuando tuvo que afrontar la intensa mirada que le dirigió Harry sintió que sus fuerzas desfallecían. El chico la miró profundamente, de pies a cabeza, se detuvo un momento en la piedra que tenía Ginny (la esmeralda) y luego clavó sus ojos en los de ella, mirándola intensamente, después de ocho años.

Esa mirada…

…esa mirada…

_**FLASH BACK **_

—Ginny!—gritó Harry, alcanzándola mientras corría.

Se volvió para mirarlo.

—Me dejarás sola, Harry! me dijiste que nunca me abandonarías!

Estaba a punto de llorar.

—Lo siento, perdona—dijo Ginny, agachando la cabeza, lo único que quería era escapar, aguantando las ganas de besarlo y decirle lo que le había querido decir cinco segundos atrás.

—Yo también lo siento—dijo Harry, desesperado—pero tienes que entenderlo y lo entenderás… Tal vez no ahora ni dentro de un rato. ¡Pero acabarás comprendiéndolo y me darás la razón! No quiero que te hagan daño Ginny! Y a lo mejor no lo sabes, pero me sabe muy mal, Ginny, porque… porque…—bajó la voz y débil y tristemente dijo, por primera vez en su vida—… porque te quiero, Ginny, yo… te quiero.

Ginny levantó bruscamente la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos, como un soldado que, en el fragor de la batalla, descubre de pronto que se ha quedado sin armas en sus manos. Una lágrima silenciosa cayó por su mejilla.

—Pero… yo también te quiero—susurró la joven con voz apagada.

Ginny Weasley se acercó muy lentamente al rostro de Harry, que estaba enfrente suyo, temblaba… cerró los ojos como en un sueño y lo que ocurrió al momento siguiente fue a la vez lo más hermoso y terrible que sintió en toda su vida.

Fue como si una corriente eléctrica se hubiese extendido por todo su cuerpo, paralizándoselo, los sentidos, la mente, todo… Como si un simple estremecimiento la hubiese congelado, como si estuviera en un sueño irreal, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y sólo para observar ese momento… sólo por un beso…un solo y eterno beso…

Tan lentamente como se había acercado, Ginny se separó, aún con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, recordando el sabor que tal vez nunca podría volver a probar…

—Yo… tengo que… irme—dijo Harry con dificultad, tan perturbado como Ginny—pero toma—susurró, poniéndole en la mano una fina cadena de platino que en el centro tenía una esmeralda brillante y bella—espérame, por favor… yo volveré por ti. Cuando Voldemort desaparezca… tú conserva este collar hasta que me olvides…

La voz se le quebró. Le dio la espalda, mirándola por última vez y se alejó bajo una noche fría que amenazaba con tormenta, mientras Ginny apretaba en su puño, contra su pecho, el último recuerdo que tendría del chico que más amaría en toda su vida.

Intentaba ahogar y tragar palabras y gritos, miraba a su alrededor y ya nada le parecía feliz. Sólo veía charcos y la lluvia, que recién se había largado a su alrededor. Temblaba y tenía frío, y no pudo más…

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia que resbalaba por su cara, mientras sollozaba pensando en lo último que había visto de la persona que quería.

Su mirada.

…Esa mirada…

**_FLASH END_ **

Cinco meses después la segunda guerra había concluido gracias al héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter, que había derrotado finalmente a Voldemort.

Pero el no la había vuelto a buscar, y lo sacó de sus pensamientos para no seguir sufriendo más.

Nunca más se habían vuelto a ver.

De seguro que Harry había recordado todo al ver el collar puesto en su cuello, habría creído que aún lo quería? No, ella sólo se lo había puesto porque combinaba con su traje, ella amaba a Draco, eso era sólo una coincidencia, o no?

O sería… que aún después de ocho años, todavía amaba a…?

**Ya saben... REVIEWS!**

**Besos y Esperanzas a todos.**


	4. La Fórmula Exacta de la Realidad

**Capítulo 4**

**La fórmula exacta… de la realidad?**

_**«Abre tus ojos,**_

_**No los cierres más, puedes temer.**_

_**No quieras escapar, es imposible.**_

_**No intentes arrancar, no lo lograrás.**_

_**Ves ahora al mundo?**_

_**Puedes ahora realmente ver?**_

_**Regocíjate…**_

… **_Que es la fórmula exacta…_**

_**De tu odiada realidad»**_

**_"De cómo abandoné al mundo"_- Dios**

**Se apareció justo enfrente del Cabeza de Puerco. Neville aún no había llegado, así que decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo para hacer algo de tiempo.**

**Todo le causaba una sensación extraña, mezcla de muchísimas cosas, aunque no sabía qué exactamente. Afortunadamente no había excursión a Hogsmeade de los alumnos de Hogwarts, ya que sabía que Cho Chang era profesora del colegio y no quería topársela por… bueno, porque le traería de vuelta muchas cosas a la cabeza que prefería mantener alejadas por… bueno, más bien para no seguir sufriendo.**

**Finalmente llegó la hora y se dirigió a la taberna en la que Neville la había citado.**

**Entró con cautela al lugar.**

—**Hermione—le llamó una voz que conocía.**

**La joven se dio vuelta, sonriente, pero en cambio no pudo contener un grito ahogado.**

—**Neville!—exclamó, consternada. Su antiguo compañero tenía el rostro demacrado, el cabello descuidado y largo, inmensas ojeras, los ojos hundidos y la cara pálida y delgada como una calavera. En pocas palabras: ni rastro de la persona que creía conocer—. Oh, Neville!**

**Hermione casi corrió, profundamente conmocionada hacia el que había sido su amigo y lo abrazó fuertemente, muy sorprendida y triste por lo que había visto. Había esperado ver a se ex-compañero alegre, con la cara regordeta y sonrosada como siempre y, aunque olvidadizo y por momentos algo torpe, siempre dispuesto a tratar de hacer lo mejor posible, a dar su mejor esfuerzo.**

—**Cómo estás?—le preguntó Neville, tratando vanamente de esbozar una sonrisa—te… te ves muy bien.**

—**Gracias, Neville… pero tú, ¿tú estás bien?—le preguntó Hermione, preocupada—estás muy… cambiado.**

—**Yo estoy… bueno, sobrevivo—dijo el chico, parecía tenso y preocupado, miraba constantemente por la ventana que reflejaba el cielo ya oscuro—. Mira, Hermione, no tengo tiempo, yo sólo quiero decirte algo muy, pero muy importante…**

**El chico levantó un poco el brazo izquierdo para limpiar algo la suciedad del vidrio por el que intentaba ver, y la túnica negra se le resbaló por el brazo.**

**Fue sólo un segundo.**

**Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos.**

—**Eres… eres un…!**

**La voz no le salía.**

**¿Neville?**

—**Shhhh!—la chistó Neville, alarmado y mirando nerviosamente por la ventana y a su alrededor—no grites, por favor!**

**Era una súplica.**

—**Pero Neville… Oh, cómo pudiste Neville!—sollozó Hermione, desesperada, sintiendo que todo giraba en torno a ella.**

**Su mundo se comenzaba a desestabilizar, y eso no le gustaba.**

—**No me preguntes porqué, Hermione—dijo Neville, bajando la cabeza—pero si, yo-soy-un-mortífago.**

—**No puedo creerlo…—susurró la chica tapándose la cara con las manos, consternada por lo que acababa de enterarse, la noticia la había encontrado total y absolutamente desprevenida… y desprotegida.**

—**Créeme. —la interrumpió el joven—Hermione…**

—**¿Quién eres?**

—**Soy Neville, lo recuerdas?—preguntó el chico, tristemente—sólo Neville.**

—**No, yo no te conozco—dijo Hermione con dureza, se negaba a creerlo.**

—**Si me conoces, pero no quieres aceptarlo—repuso Neville—MIRA, Hermione, no puedo hablar contigo, los mortífagos han estado más activos de lo normal, tu debes saberlo… y si me ven contigo…—tragó saliva—te dije, yo te tengo que decir…**

**De repente, un ruido lejano llegó del pueblo, sobresaltándolos.**

—**Saben que estás aquí—masculló, aterrorizado, Neville—escucha Hermione—dijo, hablando con urgencia—hace unos meses me enteré que hace siete años…**

**Hermione levantó por primera vez la cabeza, suspicaz.**

—**Hace siete años qué?**

**Otro ruido llegó a sus oídos, pero esta vez un poco más cerca.**

—**El señor de las Tinieblas antes de desaparecer dejó en marcha algunos planes… Mira, todavía recuerdo lo que tú, Ron y Harry hicieron por mí cuando estábamos en el colegio, por eso tengo que decirte… tengo que explicarte lo que verdaderamente ocurrió hace siete años.**

**El ruido estaba casi encima de ellos, oyó como gritaban distintas voces… _«Busca por allá… y ustedes dos vengan conmigo…no debe de estar muy lejos…»_**

**Que raro, le pareció que eso ya lo había vivido antes.**

**Cuando estaba en sus últimos años en Hogwarts era común que los mortífagos persiguieran a cualquier persona cercana a… a su _antiguo_ amigo…**

—**Están cerca!—chilló Neville, mirando por la ventana, el grito pareció sacar a la chica de su ensimismamiento.**

—**Mortífagos!—pareció darse cuenta por primera vez, Hermione. Tenía que hacer algo, si la veían ahí de seguro la mataban, toda la comunidad mágica sabía que ella había sido la mejor amiga de Harry Potter—. Pero cómo puede haber mortífagos en Hogsmeade!**

—**Ya te lo dije, «han-estado-en-movimiento»—dijo Neville, exasperado—Hermione, esos planes… esos planes eran relacionados con destruir la amist…**

—**Con destruir qué?—preguntó Hermione, esperando una respuesta.**

**Pero el chico no respondió, sólo se levantó de un salto de la mesa.**

—**Hay que escapar!—exclamó tomándola del brazo y yendo hacia la chimenea.**

**Empujó a Hermione hacia el fuego que recién se había vuelto verde, tras haberle echado polvos _flu_.**

—**Vete!—gritó Neville.**

—**Dime qué quería destruir, Neville—exclamó Hermione—qué…!**

**Pero no alcanzó a escuchar ninguna respuesta, la chimenea ya la había tragado en medio de un remolino borroso y verde.**

**Tan rápido como se había ido, llegó a la chimenea de su sala de estar. Y al detenerse en su hogareña casita perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el sofá más cercano.**

**No pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. Y eso que hacía mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no brotaba una lágrima de sus ojos…**

**Y eso pareció marcar el principio del retorno a la realidad. **

**A _«su»_ realidad.**

**¿Cómo todo lo que en algún momento había conocido en el colegio o en su vida había cambiado tanto? Era como descubrir que toda tu vida habías vivido en una mentira, como si jamás hubieras conocido a alguien en verdad…**

**Lo mismo que hace siete años había estado viviendo.**

**Y que ahora se volvía a presentar de improvisto en su vida.**

**Todo había sido muy injusto, cada uno había tomado su rumbo, pero en realidad ella nunca había podido separarse por completo de los recuerdos, era una nostálgica.**

**Una maldita y tonta nostálgica.**

**Y por eso las palabras de Neville habían quedado grabadas en fuego en su cabeza. La habían dejado pensativa… y con su inteligente mente atando cabos.**

**¿Estaría interpretando correctamente las palabras de su ex-compañero?**

**Neville se estaría refiriendo a…?**

** • • •**

**No podía creer que estuviera allí.**

**Miró con los ojos muy abiertos lo que durante muchos años había sido su hogar. El jardín estaba igual, aunque se veía más cuidado y la casa se veía mucho más linda y grande desde la última vez que la había visto. Por supuesto, si habían pasado siete años.**

**No sabía que le ocurría… tenía miedo… miedo de muchas cosas. Lo recibirían o estarían enojados por no haber tenido noticias de él en siete años? lo segundo era más probable ciertamente, y es que se había ido de repente y sin dejar rastro.**

**Tragó saliva y juntó el poco valor que le quedaba, pensando en como alguna vez había podido pertenecer a Gryffidor si ahora se comportaba de una forma tan cobarde.**

**Llamó a la puerta.**

**Escuchó pasos que se acercaban y se percató de que con cada paso que oía, su corazón latía más rápido. Al volver a Ottery Saint-Catchpole se abrían muchas heridas que nunca se habían cerrado, pero que mantenía guardadas el lo más profundo de él. Al llegar a su hogar se estaba enfrentando, aunque involuntariamente, a un pasado del cual había huido, cobardemente.**

**Pero eso se había acabado, tenía que enfrentar sus miedos y tristezas.**

**Al fin lo había comprendido.**

**Una mujer rechoncha y regordeta le abrió la puerta de «La Madriguera», seguía igual, exceptuando algunas hebras blancas que habían aparecido en su rojo cabello.**

—**Ron…?**

**El chico pelirrojo sonrió.**

—**Hola, mamá—fue lo único que pudo decir.**

—**Oh, Dios… Arthur… Arthur! Ron está aquí!—exclamó Molly Weasley sorprendida, los ojos se le habían aguado y abrazó tan fuertemente a su hijo que por poco lo mata al dejarlo sin respiración.**

—**Ron…—susurró su papá, quien fue hacia él y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza también.**

**Sus padres lo soltaron después de lo que le pareció una eternidad.**

**De repente la cara de su mamá cambió.**

—**Cómo pudiste dejarnos así… sin ninguna nota… nada…—comenzó a llorar, eso le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser ¿Cómo había podido hacerle tanto daño a su familia?**

**Su papá la abrazó y le hizo una seña a su hijo para que pasara y no se preocupara.**

**Dentro todo estaba irreconocible, habían hecho una completa remodelación, lo único que no parecía haber sido cambiado era el reloj, que en ese momento tenía la manilla de «Ron» en «casa».**

**Se quedó parado en medio de la cocina algo incómodo, hasta que aparecieron sus padres, con su mamá algo más tranquila.**

—**Lo siento—dijo ella—, no quise…**

—**No te preocupes mamá, sé que hice mal—la cortó Ron, suspirando, cabizbajo. Levantó la cabeza—me perdonan?**

**Sus padres lo miraron sonrientes y su madre lo abrazó nuevamente.**

—**Por supuesto—dijo. Lo soltó y lo miró con ojo crítico—. Estás flacucho, no te has alimentado bien ¿Quieres algo?**

**El chico asintió.**

—**Y en dónde has estado todo este tiempo?—preguntó Arthur Weasley, sentandose en la mesa—ninguna lechuza te encontró.**

—**En Italia, trabajando en el Departamento de Aurors—repuso el chico, engullendo el plato de comida que su madre había puesto delante suyo—, pero me trasladaron aquí.**

**Arthur intercambió una mirada sombría con su esposa.**

—**Así que están trasladando aurors…—comentó frunciendo el ceño.**

—**Al parecer ha habido un aumento de sucesos extraños—dijo Ron sin darle importancia—el ministro me dijo que habían informado que habían mortífagos activos, pero no lo creo. Todos huyeron o fueron atrapados después de que Harry…—se detuvo en seco, endureciendo su rostro—…después de que desapareciera Voldemort.**

—**Y… tienes alguna novia?—preguntó la señora Weasley, cambiando de tema al observar como se había puesto Ron al mencionar a Harry.**

—**Si, Parvati Patil—respondió el chico, agradeciendo el cambio de tema—la recuerdas…?**

**• • •**

—**Alguien me ha llamado?—preguntó Harry, mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre su escritorio, a Tonks, su jefa del Departamento de aurors del Ministerio de Magia.**

—**No lo sé, pregúntale a Colin—dijo la mujer (llevaba el cabello negro con franjas naranjas) —llegué recién…Hey!—llamó al chico que iba hacia la oficina de Colin—como me va el color de pelo?**

—**Bien—dijo Harry mientras sonreía, divertido.**

**Colin Creevey fue hacia él a saludarlo.**

—**Hola Harry—dijo el chico, alegremente.**

—**Hola Colin, alguien me ha escrito algo?—preguntó Harry, viendo la portada de el Profeta.**

—**Si, Luna te mandó una lechuza para saber si le podías dar una entrevista.**

—**Luna? Luna Lovegood?—preguntó Harry, extrañado.**

—**Si, dijo que era por el incremento de ataques extraños en Londres últimamente—dijo Colin, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Será mejor que le digas que no, no queremos que la comunidad mágica se altere por disturbios pequeños…**

**Harry se quedó pensativo ¿Luna también estaría preocupada por el aumento de esos dichosos ataques? Bueno, no era para tanto, seguramente eran magos que querían molestar al ministerio, pero nada de que preocuparse.**

—**Bueno, gracias…—repuso—. Oye, sabes si van a mandar aurors?**

—**Si, nos van a mandar tres de Francia, tres de España y uno de Italia—dijo Colin**

**Harry resopló.**

—**Uno solo de Italia?—preguntó, irritado.**

—**Si, pero apuesto que esto te alegrará—sonrió—. Nos van a mandar al mejor de su Departamento…**

—**Y quien es?—preguntó, algo más tranquilo.**

—**Es tu mejor amigo, Ron Weasley…**

**Harry se atragantó.**

—**Estás bien, Harry?—preguntó el chico—pensé que…**

**De repente llegó Tonks, corriendo.**

—**Vamos, muévanse, muévanse! Ataque de mortífagos! DE MORTÍFAGOS!**

**Harry abrió los ojos.**

—**Mortífagos?—preguntó, extrañado y sintiendo que algo frío le recorría la espalda.**

—**Si, vamos, VAMOS. Están en el Valle Godric, Harry, en el Valle de Godric.**

—**Ahí no es donde…?—comenzó Colin, asustado.**

—**Si Colin, ahí está mi casa!—exclamó Harry, pensando el Dobby, y si le hacían algo a su amigo?—Ahí está MI CASA!**

**Fueron hacia el salón de apariciones y al segundo después, no había nadie.**

** • • •**

—**Estoy preocupada—dijo Ginny de repente.**

**Luna la miró, extrañada.**

—**Por qué?—preguntó mientras miraba sonriente a la copa que le habían llevado. Estaban en la heladería del Callejón Diagon, Florean Fortescue.**

—**Mmmm… No sé—dijo pensativa—… creo que los disturbios que han ocurrido últimamente me traen de vuelta muchos recuerdos malos… que me hacen sentir insegura…**

—**Si, yo también he estado un poco preocupada, se podría decir que el «ALERTA PERMANENTE» que Moody nos inculcó quedó grabado en mi mente—comentó Luna, frunciendo el ceño—, hoy escribí a… escribí a Harry para ver si podía hablar conmigo acerca de esto, el es auror y debe saber algo…**

—**Y te… te respondió algo?—preguntó Ginny, tratando de que la pregunta sonara despreocupada y casual.**

—**No, aún no me responde nada,—contestó Luna, mirando fugazmente a su amiga—y espero, por snorkack de cuerno arrugado, que lo haga pronto, porque o sino pienso ir a verlo a su casa en el Valle de Godric hoy mismo si no lo hace antes de las tres**

**Ginny rió, Luna aún tenía dejos de extravagancia que se hacían presentes de vez en cuando, y seguir creyendo en los «snorkack de cuernos arrugados» (y en los _Blibbers maravillosos_) era una de ellas.**

—**El otro día, en la fiesta del Ministerio a la que me invitaron, lo vi—comentó Ginny, con la vista perdida—iba con Cho… y sabes que? Me vio con el collar que me dio cuado se fue… lo recuerdas?**

**Luna observó detenidamente a Ginny.**

—**Todavía lo conservas?**

**Ginny asintió, aún algo ausente.**

—**Pero Ginny, según recuerdo… ese collar lo debías tener hasta que dejaras de querer a Harry—dijo Luna—hasta que lo olvidaras.**

—**Lo sé…—repuso la pelirroja mirando a Luna—y no es que lo siga «amando», pero es que, bueno… no lo iba a tirar por ahí, no?—se defendió.**

—**Ginevra Camila Weasley—dijo Luna, mirando detenidamente a Ginny—tu amas a Malfoy?**

**La chica se sintió ofendida con la pregunta.**

—**Yo… por supuesto, Luna! Cómo puedes preguntar eso!—exclamó escandalizada.**

—**Simplemente…—contestó Luna, serena—…porque por la forma en que se tornan tus ojos cuando hablas de Harry y por la manera en que hablas de él… me pareciera que estuviera viendo y escuchando a la misma Ginny que tenía dieciséis años, y que estaba completamente enamorada… de Harry Potter.**


	5. Siempre es más Fácil que Ver Hacia Atrás

**Capítulo 5**

**Siempre es más fácil que ver hacia atrás**

_**«Mira a tu alrededor…**_

_**Percibe los sentimientos que te rozan al pasar…**_

_**No pienses en el dolor, **_

_**No pienses en el sufrimiento.**_

_**Mira hacia delante, sólo hacia delante…**_

_**Te puedes lastimar si miras hacia atrás.**_

_**Mira al futuro, no recuerdes el pasado,**_

_**Que te hizo un día sufrir.**_

_**Mira el futuro, no el pasado…**_

_**Que te a hecho morir»**_

**_"Heridas de antaño"-_ Ron Weasley.**

—**Túnicas de matrimonio, querida?—preguntó Madame Malkin a la joven que recién había entrado en su tienda, en el Callejón Diagon.**

—**Si, por favor, Madame Malkin…—respondió Hermione, nerviosa.**

—**Ven conmigo, preciosa—le dijo la anciana dueña de la prestigiosa tienda, la condujo hasta un lugar en el fondo de la tienda en donde estaban las túnicas de gala y donde también habían decenas de túnicas blancas, color crema, blanco invierno, perla…**

**Hermione suspiró fuertemente, no podía creer que estuviera viendo _túnicas de novia._**

—**Pruébate todos los que quieras querida, cuando halles el que te guste me llamas y me dices los detalles que hay que arreglarles y la fecha para la que lo quieres.**

—**Bien. Gracias—repuso Hermione, comenzando a ver rápidamente cada uno de los vestidos, cogió después de una media hora unos quince vestidos y túnicas y se los llegó al probador.**

**Comenzó a probarse las túnicas una a una, fijándose en cada detalle y extasiada, desde pequeña le habían encantado los vestidos de novia y ahora estaba probándoselos!**

**Estaba tan contenta, tan contenta hasta que…**

—_**Señor Weasley, que gusto verlo por aquí, tanto tiempo…!**_

**El corazón de Hermione dio un brinco y se puso a latir furiosamente dentro de su pecho, se sintió desfallecer… Ron? Sería Ron el que estaba ahí?**

—**No, tranquilízate—se dijo, tratando de calmar su respiración—no es el único Weasley que existe, tiene hermanos y…**

—_**Quisiera ver unas túnicas para trabajar, unas cinco estarían bien y quiero también unas tres túnicas de gala…**_

**Se percató que los separaba sólo la cortina del probador.**

—**No…—susurró, al escuchar su voz.**

**Era él.**

**Cayó sentada sobre la butaca que había en el probador y al sostenerse la cara con las manos notó que corría una lágrima por su mejilla, sintió pasos acercarse y se levantó de golpe.**

—**Señorita Granger, ya escogió uno?—le preguntó Madame Malkin abriendo la cortina.**

**Y en ese preciso segundo, el miró con sorpresa hacia donde estaba ella.**

**Fue como si un temblor le recorriera el cuerpo, sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y que de repente su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado… lo único que pudo sentir antes de caer en el suelo fue un suave olor a café, mientras unos brazos fuertes se cerraban en torno a ella para que no cayera.**

** • • •**

—**«Deja de pensar en ella»—se rogó así mismo mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, ya que mañana comenzaría a trabajar en el departamento de Aurors en el Ministerio de la Magia, pero no podía, no podía…**

**Tendría que haberse ido de ahí en cuanto la había visto, no debió haberse acercado, siquiera, a ella, pero lo había echo. Ella se iba a desmayar y él la tomó antes de que tocara el suelo.**

**Se frotó los ojos fuertemente con la mano, sentado en su cama, en La Madriguera.**

**¿Por qué seguía en su mente el recuerdo de la proximidad peligrosa que había sentido durante sólo un par de segundos, pero que habían hecho estragos en él? Por qué seguía pensando y pensando en la persona que le había hecho tanto daño, y a la que tanto, pero tanto había amado…?**

**Si… la había amado demasiado, le llegaba a doler, era como si el amor le oprimiera cada partícula de su cuerpo… y no podía sacársela de la cabeza, aún cuando creía que la había olvidado para siempre…**

**La insistencia de su imaginación en soñar una y otra vez con ese beso que nunca sucedió y que siempre anheló…**

**No podía seguir así, eso era demasiado, demasiado… Ella no lo amaba y se iba a casar… pero eso era lo menos… ella le había roto el corazón y nunca la iba a poder perdonar, jamás, jamás, jamás…**

**Pero su aroma no desaparecía…**

**Y el calor que el cuerpo de ella le había transmitido tampoco…**

**De improviso surgió algo en su cabeza… y si la perdonaba e intentaba impedir que se casara?**

**Inmediatamente apareció la respuesta en su cabeza, por enésima vez, después de tantos años, la volvió a descubrir… aunque le pesó y dolió igualmente: aunque quisiera e intentara, nunca podría perdonar a Hermione Granger. **

** • • •**

**Aparecieron a unos quinientos metros de la casa de Harry, pero no se oía ningún ruido, todo estaba sumido en un silencio expectante y sepulcral.**

—**Tú, y tú—señaló Tonks, levantando una mano al ver que los otros comenzaban a caminar—vayan a ver que es lo que encuentran por allá—señaló hacia el lado más apartado del pueblo, Harry y Colin vienen conmigo.**

**Avanzaron rápidamente por la calle principal que estaba completamente desierta, mientras avanzaban vieron algunas casas con destrozos y vidrios rotos, además de que todos los jardines de las casas habían sido quemados, finalmente llegaron a la plaza principal, y allí se encontraron con un desagradable espectáculo.**

**Habían cuerpos inertes tirados en el suelo totalmente devastado, casi todos eran de adultos a quienes Harry conocía, ya que eran sus vecinos, pero habían algunos quienes estaban vestidos con túnicas negras y que llevaban capuchas: eran mortífagos.**

**Comenzaron, impactados y horrorizados, a inspeccionar los cuerpos por si había la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien vivo, aunque sabían que era improbable.**

**De repente escucharon un sollozo proveniente de un lugar de la amplia plaza, un sollozo que por alguna razón, a Harry se le hacía extrañamente conocido…**

**Fue sintiendo un peso y una angustia cada vez más grande por cada paso que lo acercaba a ese sonido, hasta que divisó a una figura de cabello rubio que lloraba amargamente sobre el cuerpo inerte de un… mortífago?**

—**Luna?—preguntó Harry, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola fuertemente—pero Luna… que haces aquí… en este momento…**

—**Yo… vine a verte por lo de la entrevista—sollozó Luna Lovegood—, pero… Oh, Dios!… Mortífagos, Harry, MORTÍFAGOS!**

**Harry le limpió las lágrimas con suavidad, si… sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo Luna porque él estaba experimentando lo mismo. Había pasado ocho años desde que por fin habían podido vivir en paz gracias a la desaparición definitiva de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Y volver a sentir el miedo de ataques repentinos y asesinatos por doquier como en la época de la 2ª Guerra era inquietante… y para los que habían sufrido, como ellos, las constantes luchas y persecuciones y pérdidas… era terrible.**

—**Tranquila Luna—le susurró Harry—Tranquila, todo pasó…**

—**No, esto está comenzando de nuevo, Harry—le dijo Luna—otra vez…**

**Pero no siguió escuchando.**

**De pronto vio, por un reflejo de luz, la cara del «mortífago» sobre el cual Luna había estado llorando…**

…**Y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían.**

**Tenía el rostro demacrado, el cabello descuidado y largo, inmensas ojeras, los ojos hundidos y la cara pálida y delgada como una calavera…**

**Pero lo reconoció al instante.**

**Era Neville.**

**Y estaba muerto…**

—**Murió para salvarme…—sollozó su amiga, a su lado, mientras Harry la abrazaba con fuerza, conmocionado—MURIÓ SALVÁNDOME LA VIDA!**

**• • •**

—**Qué te ocurre?—preguntó Ginny, mirando extrañada a Draco, que estaba rojo y tenía la respiración agitada, como si hubiese corrido mucho y parecía preocupado o consternado por algo.**

—**Eh? N-no nada, Ginny—respondió alterado, Draco—por qué lo preguntas? Qué, tengo cara de haber echo algo, eh?**

**Ginny levantó una ceja.**

—**Bueno, lo siento por preocuparme por ti, tonto!—exclamó Ginny, sorprendida—a la otra no pregunto, no te preocupes!**

**Le dio la espalda, indignadísima y fue hacia su bolso, para salir.**

—**Hey, hey!—exclamó Draco, avergonzado por su reacción—yo… no quise ser pesado… lo siento, me perdonas?—puso la cara más inocente y preocupada del mundo.**

**La chica no pudo evitar reírse.**

—**Está bien, tontito—le dijo dándole un beso en los labios—pero no tienes que ser tan antipático, si?**

—**Juro solemnemente que yo, Draco Malfoy, no volveré a ser «antipático» con mi linda chica nunca más en mí, espero, larga vida junto a ella—recitó Draco con una mano en el corazón. **

—**Ya, estás perdonado… ah! Mejor no, todavía tienes que hacer mérito—le dijo Ginny, cruzándose de brazos—.Tienes que hacer algo para que pueda perdonarte.**

**Draco la miró, frunciendo el ceño.**

—**Está bien, quieres tomarte un helado en Hogsmeade?—le preguntó el chico de ojos grises yendo hacia su monedero para salir.**

—**Hogsmeade! Oh, Draco…—la chica saltó de alegría y lo abrazó fuertemente, agradecida, luego le dio un tierno beso—, como me puedes hacer tan feliz?**

—**No sé—repuso Draco, negando con la cabeza y riéndose, mientras Ginny cogía los polvos Flu.**

**La chica se iba a meter en la chimenea cuando, de repente, entró una lechuza por la ventana.**

**Draco la tomó.**

—**Es para ti—le dijo Draco, pasándole una carta.**

—**Para mí?—se extrañó Ginny, tomando la carta, la abrió y leyó rápidamente, cuando acabó de leerla, ésta se le cayó involuntariamente de las manos.**

—**Ocurre algo?—preguntó el joven preocupado, cogiendo la carta, pero no fue necesario leerla.**

—**Neville…—dijo Ginny con dificultad, y sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, Draco no cambió su expresión, pero trago saliva y endureció un poco sus facciones—…Neville ha muerto…**

**• • •**

—**Perdóname, Neville…—susurró Hermione, secándose las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro y depositando una sola rosa de color blanco en el túmulo en donde estaba su amigo muerto—…yo nunca hubiese querido que esto… que esto ocurriera…**

**Dejó de intentar retener el llanto, prefirió expulsar y demostrar ahora su dolor ante la tumba de su antiguo amigo que después andar llorando por cualquier sitio. Por su cabeza pasaban tantos recuerdos y momentos de su antigua vida, tantas ilusiones que no había podido cumplir… rió al recordar La Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros o PEDDO, como todos siempre le habían dicho. Había querido continuar con su "campaña" luego de salir de Hogwarts, pero cuando había decidido cambiar totalmente para olvidar y dejar cualquier rastro de su antigua vida atrás, las fuerzas para luchar por su ideología no le habían alcanzado…**

—**Y tú siempre me apoyaste…—masculló lentamente y en voz casi inaudible hacia el epitafio que rezaba _«sólo se ve con el corazón, lo esencial es invisible a los ojos»…_ Esa frase siempre le había encantado a Neville…**

**Y ya nunca más la volvería a pronunciar…**

**¿Por qué las personas se iban de la vida de uno y, aunque sin querer, nos dejaban un vacío tan grande que a veces era imposible llenar?**

**El cielo estaba emitiendo sus últimos rayos luminosos, sanguinolentos… el cielo se había tornado de muchos colores y el sol se estaba escondiendo cada vez más en el horizonte…**

**Y de repente se acordó.**

**«Destruir la amist…» Eso le había dicho su amigo, sin terminar la frase cuando hace unos días se habían visto.**

**Miró desfallecida hacia la nada, ahora jamás sabría que había querido decir, no tenía ninguna prueba de que lo que pensaba que significaba, si estaba bien o no…**

**Se levanto al mismo tiempo que la luna reemplazaba al sol en la oscuridad de la noche, se secó la cara y trató de refugiarse en sus brazos del frío que hacía, respiró lentamente el aire puro que se sentía y comenzó a alejarse del lugar… sin percatarse de que a lo lejos… alguien la observaba. **

** • • •**

**Te veo de lejos, y trato de contenerme de hacer dos cosas: insultarte y dañarte hasta desfallecer… o ir hacia ti y reconfortarte cálidamente, como hace seis años lo habría hecho, sin dudar ni siquiera una fracción de segundo.**

**Veo que tu mirada no es la misma que yo conocí, no sé si sufres por nuestro compañero caído o por otro motivo desconocido para mí. El brillo de tus ojos no se ve, pero creo ver una chispa que antes aparecía cada vez que descubrías algo.**

**Sonrío.**

**Todavía creo saber que es lo que te ocurre con tan sólo verte, pero no es posible… por que nunca te conocí de verdad.**

**Comenzó a ir hacia la tumba de su ex-compañero, todavía no podía creer que Neville, sobre todo él, hubiese sido un asqueroso y vil mortífago… ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto? Bueno… aunque los últimos momentos de su vida los había ocupado para hacer un acto noble… salvarle la vida a Luna…**

—**Hiciste algo muy noble y valiente, Neville—masculló Ron Weasley, mientras dejaba una rosa blanca junto a muchas otras que estaban puestas en la tumba—muy noble…**

** • • •**

—**Hay una buena noticia—comunicó Tonks a Harry, al ver el estado de ánimo del mejor auror del Departamento.**

**Harry la miró con desesperanza.**

—**Puede haber una buena noticia en este momento?—preguntó, incrédulo.**

**Tonks le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.**

—**Vamos, Harry, arriba el ánimo—dijo Tonks, forzando una sonrisa—, hoy llegan algunos de los refuerzos que pedimos…—a Harry se le encogió el estómago—… y a que no adivinas quien volverá…?**

**Harry prefirió no responder.**

—**No se te ocurre?—preguntó la metamorfomaga—… volverá para ser el nuevo encargado de departamento… Kingsley Shacklebolt!**

**Harry se sobresaltó.**

—**Kingsley?—preguntó, sorprendido—aceptó volver de Egipto?**

—**Si, al final aceptó—dijo Nymphadora, exultante—. Oh, se me olvidaba… tengo que ir a avisarle a Remus, estará contento de que Kingsley vuelva…**

—**Mándale saludos—le dijo Harry, antes de que la auror saliera por el ascensor.**

**Se quedó un par de segundos viendo como el ascensor subía lentamente, hasta que un ruido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se fue a su "oficina".**

**En ella había un escritorio más, que iba a ocupar el nuevo auror que llegaría ese día, de repente reparó en un nuevo póster de los Chudley Cannons que habían pegado en una de las paredes, sintió unos pasos que se acercaban.**

—**Colin, tu pegaste este póster…?—preguntó Harry, dándose vuelta.**

**Pero no era Colin,**

**Era un hombre pelirrojo que había entrado al despacho.**

—**Tú eres el nuevo auror?—preguntó Harry, yendo hacia él, sonriendo. Había algo que le sonaba de él…—mucho gusto en conocerte, yo soy Harry…**

**El hombre se alejó bruscamente de él, mirándolo con horror, entonces Harry se dio cuenta de quien era… Cómo no lo había reconocido?**

—**Tú…—dijeron los dos al unísono.**

** • • •**

—**Vamos, Ginny—intentó animarla su novio—todos en algún momento tenemos que irnos… es la ley de la vida…**

—**Tenía 25 años, Draco—susurró Ginny—tenía toda una vida por delante y la desperdició de una manera asquerosa… Tú no puedes comprender… No puedes entender…**

—**Qué es lo que no puedo entender?—preguntó el rubio—soy como tú, tengo sentimientos…**

—**No se trata de eso—le espetó la chica—se trata de entender el contexto de su muerte… No te das cuenta acaso de que fue en un ataque de mortífagos? Es como si toda la época de persecuciones, inseguridad… pérdidas y sufrimientos volviera…**

**Draco Malfoy la miró con rencor.**

—**Oh, si—exclamó sarcásticamente—me olvido de que en ese momento estabas coladita por San Potter, y yo era el asesino depravado del colegio… no es necesario de que me lo recuerdes a cada momento, sabes?**

—**No digas tonteras—repuso Ginny.**

—**Pero es que es cierto, Ginny! A cada momento las personas me recuerdan que mi padre y mi madre eran mortífagos y que yo era un maldito engreído malvado! Y tu ahora haces lo mismo… no has pensado en que yo también me siento mal por la forma en que estás hablando? Tu no entiendes nada, Ginny, nada…**

**Hizo un ademán de irse, pero Ginny lo detuvo.**

—**Entonces haz que te pueda entender—le dijo—nunca hablas de tus sentimientos, y a pesar de que llevamos siete años juntos, a veces no sé que es lo que te ocurre!**

—**Quieres que te hable en verdad de lo que siento?—le preguntó Draco—lo quieres en verdad?**

—**Si—respondió Ginny—, necesito que lo hagas…**

**Draco se volvió a sentar y Ginny hizo lo mismo.**

—**Bueno…—comenzó el chico de ojos grises—siento que nadie me entiende, yo quería… amaba mucho a mis padres, a pesar de lo que eran, y por eso quería ser como ellos, pero cuando te conocí a ti… todo cambió Ginny, pero, a pesar de eso, nadie más aparte de ti creyó en ese cambio, todos me miran como el hijo de uno de los mortífagos más terribles que han existido, y también como si siguiera siéndolo, pero no es así… Y tú, que eres lo único que tengo ahora, me haces recordar constantemente que es lo que fui, pero es lo que más quiero olvidar y dejar atrás…**

**Draco tenía una expresión mezcla de resentimiento y desesperación, Ginny nunca lo había visto así, tan vulnerable…**

—**Yo nunca quise ser malo en realidad—prosiguió Draco—, siempre quise cambiar, nunca desee ser lo que soy…**

—**Lo que fuiste, Draco, lo que fuiste—lo interrumpió Ginny—ya no eres como antes…**

**Draco la miró clavando sus ojos grises en los de ella, parecía cansado y triste.**

—**Si, tienes razón—reconoció, después de unos segundos—lo que fui, Ginny… lo que fui…**


	6. La Verdad Os Hará Libres

**Capítulo 6**

**La verdad os Hará Libres**

_**«No pienses en el pasado,**_

_**No mires hacia atrás…**_

_**Puede que veas algo**_

_**Que no quieres ver…**_

_**Puede que veas algo,**_

_**Un secreto, mentira, verdad…**_

_**Que podría tu vida romper.**_

_**O componer?»**_

**_"Consejos y anti-consejos"_ – El Destino**

—**Auch!—gritó Hermione, sobándose el hombro en donde la modista que Madame Malkin había enviado para tomarle las medidas de su vestido, la había pinchado.**

—**Lo siento, señorita—se disculpó la joven, ruborizándose—le aseguro que no volverá a pasar.**

—**Está bien, no te preocupes—repuso Hermione, todavía algo dolida.**

**Hacía una hora que estaba arriba de un pedestal del cual no se podía mover, y eso la irritaba un poco, sobre todo en esos momentos en los cuales estaba demasiado nerviosa, ya que pronto sería su casamiento.**

**Pasaron unos minutos más de silencio, en los cuales la joven hacía laboriosamente su trabajo. Hermione nunca había esperado que hubiesen hecho el trabajo de tomar medidas al estilo muggle, aún le costaba creer que así quedara mejor que tomando las medidas con magia.**

—**Cuánto tiempo estaremos…?—comenzó a preguntar Hermione, cuando entró una lechuza y le dejó un sobre de pergamino en las manos.**

—**No pasa nada si leo esta carta, no?—preguntó Hermione a la chica, ella negó con la cabeza.**

**Abrió el sobre de pergamino con las manos extrañamente temblorosas, tenía un presentimiento extraño…**

**Estiró el papel que venía adentro y comenzó a leer.**

_**Querida Hermione:**_

**_Sé que si lees esta carta es porque algo malo me ha pasado y yo no te he podido decir algo muy importante para ti y otras personas._**

_**Antes de decirte algo me gustaría pedirte perdón por no haberlo dicho antes, pero tienes que comprender que me enteré hace muy poco y me tenían muy vigilado… Tú eres inteligente y sé que me entenderás.**_

_**Bueno, aquí voy…**_

_**Antes de que Harry venciera a Quién-tu-sabes, éste comenzó a crear un plan para destruir la amistad…**_

—**Destruir la amistad…—susurró Hermione, consternada. Se quedó un minuto quieta, y siguió leyendo.**

…_**éste comenzó a crear un plan para destruir la amistad que tú, Harry y Ron tenían, no sé porqué… a lo mejor sólo para asegurarse que su mayor enemigo no fuera feliz en caso de que él perdiera la guerra… **_

_**El plan era muy simple… tres mortífagos tomarían la poción multijugos, convirtiéndose en cada uno de ustedes respectivamente, el falso Harry te diría a ti que él te había separado de Ron porque siempre te había odiado, el falso Ron le diría a Harry que siempre lo había odiado, que siempre había creído que era un embustero y engreído y que ojalá hubiese muerto junto a sus padres para no haberlo conocido nunca, y la falsa Hermione le diría a Ron que le daba asco acercarse a él, que era un pobre imbécil, que eran un pobretón inútil y que le daba lástima, y sólo se había acercado a él porque estaba cerca de Harry, que a pesar de ser un idiota tenía dinero y fama y que siempre había fingido cada uno de sus actos.**_

_**Sé que es terrible, pero ojalá esta carta te ayude a recuperar la amistad de ustedes tres, con esto queda saldada mi deuda con ustedes, que siempre me ayudaron y estuvieron conmigo en los momentos difíciles.**_

_**No se culpen por haberme hecho un mortífago, yo tuve mis razones.**_

_**Hasta siempre,**_

_**Neville Frank Longbottom.**_

_**PD: «Sólo se ve bien con el corazón, lo esencial es invisible a los ojos»**_

** • • •**

—**_«Hipócrita, idiota, imbécil, pobretón…»_—Ron escuchaba estás palabras en su cabeza mientras miraba a una persona que odiaba, pero que hacía mucho tiempo había sido una de las personas más queridas, que había sido como un hermano para él.**

—**Qué haces tú acá, en mi oficina—susurró con amargura y rabia, Harry, que de repente se vio preso de una rabia incontrolable. Todavía unas palabras dichas años atrás le dolían como si estuvieran grabadas con fuego dentro de él…**

**FLASH BACK**

—**Ron!—exclamó Harry, sorprendido de que Ron estuviera en el departamento—que haces aquí? Te estás perdiendo la clase de Oclumancia!—como él ya la manejaba hacía tiempo (desde su sexto curso), no había ido ese día al Ministerio.**

—**La farsa terminó, Potter—dijo el pelirrojo, con una mirada de odio que Harry nunca había visto en el ni en nadie… bueno, excepto en los mortífagos.**

—**Qué pasa?—preguntó, desconcertado—de que farsa hablas?**

**Ron se paseó por la habitación, ignorándolo, y luego rodeó la mesa y se paró en frente a él.**

—**Durante años tuve que fingir—susurró con deleite el pelirrojo—, tenía que hacerme pasar por tu amigo… pero en realidad siempre creí que eras un maldito embustero y engreído—hizo una pausa en la cual el muchacho que estaba frente a él lo miró como si pensara que era una broma de mal gusto—tú eras famoso y me convenía estar contigo…**

—**D-de qué estás hablando?—preguntó Harry, con los ojos brillantes—tú… estás bromeando, verdad?**

**Ron lanzó una carcajada fría y espeluznante.**

—**Difícil de creer no?—dijo—es que… quien iba a creer que el menor de los Weasley quería en realidad que el único Potter que quedaba hubiese muerto con sus padres?**

**Harry se tapó las orejas con las manos.**

—**No sigas!—gritó, cerrando los ojos… era una pesadilla, tenía que ser una pesadilla…—No sigas hablando! NO SIGAS!**

—**Oh, si—prosiguió Ronald Weasley—tuve la fama que quería, pero no pude separarme antes… sabes? Siempre fui ambicioso y quería mucho más… No niego que los primeros años te creía mi amigo… pero en el Torneo de Los Tres Magos tu ego me sobrepasó… la mentira tuya y del vejete nunca me convenció, pero fue muy ingeniosa… Te juro que hasta la hubiera creído, pero entonces me dije: «No, Ron, no te engañes, el siempre ha querido y buscado la fama»**

**Harry no podía articular palabra… **

—**Acabó, Potter—concluyó Ron—ya tengo lo que busqué, ahora nunca más me volverás a ver, Adiós.**

**FLASH END**

—**Juré que nunca más te volvería a ver—susurró Ron, tomando su varita con fuerza—a ti y a la otra estúpida…**

—**Entonces porque volviste a Inglaterra!—exclamó Harry, sacando su varita, y apuntándole. Estaba fuera de sí, nunca se imaginó que le tenía a él y a Hermione tanto odio… bueno, a Hermione solo le guardaba un profundo rencor por culparle a él que la hubiera separado de Ron, cuando había sido él mismo el que se había separado…—por que volviste a este país!**

—**Porque se me daba la gana!—exclamó Ron, también apuntándole—No sabía que tenía que consultártelo!**

—**Eres un idiota, Te Odio!**

—**Pues tu me das asco!**

**De las varitas de ambos comenzaron a salir chispas.**

**Harry no se pudo controlar más, toda la rabia, resentimiento, pena que tenía se liberó en ese segundo, y la de Ron también.**

—**Expelliarmus!**

—**Petrificus totalus!**

**Los dos rayos de colores atravesaron la oficina, pero cuando los dos rayos se juntaron, algo raro ocurrió: los dos rayos se volvieron de un color escarlata vivo, era como un priori incantatem, pero en vez de vomitar las sombras de los últimos hechizos realizados, de los extremos de las varitas de ambos comenzaron a salir imágenes de ellos cuando estaban en el colegio…**

…_**Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello del Trasgo. La enorme criatura no se dio cuenta de que el chico colgaba de su espalda, pero sí se dio cuenta de que su varita estaba enterrada en su nariz.**_

**_Hermione estaba tirada en el piso, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varilla, sin saber que iba a hacer, se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente _¡Wingardium Leviosa!**

_**Después de subir a su sala común vieron a Hermione, que estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dijeron «GRACIAS» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer… y desde ese momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga…**_

…—_**Harry—dijo Ron muy serio—, quienquiera que pusiera tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, creo que quería matarte.**_

—_**Lo has comprendido, eh?—contestó Harry fríamente—. Te ha costado trabajo.**_

_**Hermione estaba entre ellos, nerviosa, paseando la mirada de uno a otro. Ron abrió la boca con aire vacilante. Harry se dio cuenta de que quería disculparse y comprendió que no necesitaba oír las excusas.**_

—_**Está bien—dijo, antes de que Ron hablara—. Olvídalo.**_

—_**No—replicó Ron—. Yo no debería haber…**_

—_**Olvídalo!**_

_**Ron le sonrió nerviosamente, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.**_

_**Hermione de repente se echó a llorar—Son tan tontos los dos!—gritó ella, dando una patada en el suelo al tiempo que le caían las lágrimas. Luego, antes de que pudieran detenerla, les dio a ambos un abrazo y se fue corriendo, gritando de alegría…**_

—_**Lo extraño tanto…—sollozó Harry, al mismo tiempo que Hermione Y Ron lo abrazaban con fuerza.**_

—_**Sabemos que Sirius será irremplazable, pero nosotros estaremos ahí siempre que nos necesites… Nosotros seremos tu familia Harry.**_

—_**Pase lo que pase nunca te abandonaremos… puedes contar con nosotros…**_

…_**Lord Voldemort se vio envuelto en el rayo de luz verde del Avada Kedavra lanzado por Harry, hasta que de repente el cuerpo de él se comenzó a desvanecer en medio de los terrenos del colegio, dejando sólo una mancha negra en el césped que había pisado.**_

_**Harry sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, Ron y Hermione lo sostuvieron, mirándose entre ellos cada uno con una sonrisa radiante en la cara.**_

—_**Lo hiciste—dijo Hermione, con ojos llorosos.**_

—_**Lo venciste—dijo Ron, dándole un abrazo a su amigo, emocionado—lo lograste…**_

—_**No—dijo Harry, mirándolos a los ojos y sonriendo levemente—lo vencimos, amigos, lo vencimos…**_

**Las imágenes siguieron apareciendo, hasta llegar al de la derrota de Voldemort. En ese momento, Ron y Harry se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y cayeron sobre el suelo, inconscientes.**

** • • •**

**La casa estaba vacía.**

**Había tenido un día agotador, los periodistas estaban ansiosos por tener alguna noticia nueva del niño-que-vivió y su antiguo mejor amigo, y, sobre todo, si se trataba de una pelea entre ellos.**

**Aspiró el delicioso aroma de su café recién preparado… si… había supuesto que en cualquier minuto iba a pasar eso entre su hermano y Harry, era cosa de esperar… Ninguno había tenido siquiera un rasguño, pero estaban mal emocionalmente, a Ron se le notaba de lejos, todo en él lo demostraba, desde la expresión de su cara hasta la postura de su cuerpo, en Harry era más difícil descubrirlo, pero uno se percataba (si lo conocías o si alguna vez lo habías conocido) de inmediato de que sus ojos parecían vacíos y tristes, sin su brillo habitual.**

**Brillo que estaba menguado un poco, desde que se había peleado con Ron y Hermione.**

**Oh, cuanto anhelaba ir a darle un abrazo al verlo tan triste en ese cuarto frío de hospital. Se había enojado mucho cuando sus compañeros y compañeras de trabajo y hasta los más serios medimagos se acercaban a él para pedirle algún autógrafo. **

**Ni siquiera en el hospital lo dejaban tranquilo.**

**Con un suspiro se levanto de su cama y fue a buscar pergamino y pluma al escritorio de Draco para escribir una carta a su madre, para decirle que Ron y Harry estaban bien.**

**Abrió un cajón para buscar lo que quería, y, cuando revolvía entre papeles escritos, vio un sobre con su nombre.**

**Sacó la carta que había adentro y la estiró para leerla.**

_**Ginny:**_

**Los ojos se le agrandaron por la sorpresa al reconocer la letra de Harry.**

_**Quiero que sepas que comprendo que, como estás saliendo con Malfoy, no quieras que nos veamos. Me cuesta tu decisión, pero a pesar de todo la respeto.**_

**_Lo que no entiendo de la carta que me enviaste hace una semana, es porqué me dices que entiendes que yo no esté enamorado de ti… yo te amo, con todo mi corazón… acaso no te lo he demostrado? Ginny, yo te amo, quiero que lo sepas, y aunque no te importe tienes que saberlo._**

_**Lo único que puedo decirte ahora es que quiero que seas muy feliz, y recuerda… siempre estaré ahí si me necesitas.**_

_**Adiós.**_

—**Te… amo?—murmuró Ginny, sin comprender. Le echó un rápido vistazo al sobre y vio que tenía la fecha de siete años atrás.**

**Pero… hace siete años ella todavía no salía con Draco, hace siete años ni siquiera había hablado con él. Ella nunca le había mandado una carta diciendo que no quería que se vieran más porque salía con Draco, Había sido Harry el que le había dicho que se había equivocado con sus sentimientos y que sólo la quería como a una amiga! Ella había quedado destrozada, pero le había respondido que lo entendía. Un año después, ella había comenzado a andar con su actual novio.**

**Por qué en esta carta Harry le decía que la amaba?**

**Por qué esa carta… estaba en el escritorio de Draco?**


	7. Corazón, No Temas

El séptimo capítulo es el más corto de todos. Es más bien de transición hacia uno que parece que tendrá mayor relevancia dentro de la historia. Espero que les guste.

Ah! Por supuesto!

Saludos a mis reviewers!

**Herms Weasley:** El reencuentro de ese trío se viene luego, pero sucede algo inesperado para todos. La verdad es que estarán dispuestos a muchas cosas... Pueden ocurrir varias reacciones que confundan a todos. Espero que sigas leyendo!

**Anaelisa:** Ojalá sigas leyendo y próximamente me puedas escribir un reviewmás largo'. Ojalá sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando.

**Celia:** Ojalá sigas leyendo y que te guste... Gracias por leer!

Ya saben... que esto no es mío y bla, bla, bla...

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Corazón, no temas**

_**«Hoy, después de tantos años…**_

_**Hoy, luego de tantos engaños…**_

_**El alma se comprime de dolor…**_

_**El corazón, a la vez, de felicidad.**_

_**Verte nuevamente, tal vez, sea un error…**_

_**Sentirte nuevamente tal vez sea mi salvación.**_

_**Pero, Corazón, no temas más…**_

_**Deja sólo al destino que vuele en libertad»**_

**_"Cuando te vea"-_ Ginny Weasley **

—Qué hago, qué hago…—murmuraba Hermione, intranquila, paseándose por su habitación.

Hacía una semana había recibido la carta de su amigo muerto, y desde ese día estaba intranquila, de repente le entraban risitas nerviosas o lloraba sin razón aparente, estaba sumida en algo que no sabía describir.

Es que algo le decía que esa había sido una señal.

Una señal para volver a luchar.

Durante esos seis años se había limitado a ser la novia del famoso buscador Viktor Krum… Había abandonado su carrera y desde hacia años que no hacía nada. Extrañaba tener una vida ajetreada, viviendo con constantes sorpresas y risas…

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de pelear, luchar por algo, por su amistad.

Pero no sabía que hacer, por donde empezar.

Luego de siete años de ocio, ahora repentinamente tenía que encontrar solución a ese problema, y uno muy difícil (por no decir imposible) de resolver.

Además, en dos semanas se casaría con la persona a quien quería.

—Piensa…—se dijo a sí misma. Ella, Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo… ahora no encontraba la respuesta de una pregunta simple, eso había que verlo—piensa…

Tenía que verlos a los dos, tenía que hablar con ellos… con Harry sería más fácil, él por lo menos la escucharía.

El que la preocupaba era Ron, él siempre tan cabezota… sabía que la odiaba con toda su alma… «_Pero ese día en lo de Madame Malkin él te sujetó en sus brazos para que no cayeras_…, recordó. A pesar de todo sería casi imposible hablar con él… tenía que buscar un lugar en dónde no la pudiera evadir…

—Bingo!—exclamó Hermione, de repente.

La respuesta era sencilla.

En una semana sería la fiesta de Halloween, la fiesta a la que estaban invitados los antiguos alumnos…

Había pensado no ir, pero ahora, al parecer, tendría que hacerlo.

De pronto, sintió que una ola de felicidad la inundaba.

Si…

Ella se aseguraría de que ella, Ron y Harry volvieran a ser tan amigos como siempre habían sido.

Sólo esperaba lograr su objetivo…

Más que mal, como Dumbledore una vez le había dicho, siempre había que darse una segunda oportunidad.

• • •

—Si, si!—le espetó Ginny, exasperada. Nunca había tenido un paciente tan "enfermante" como su hermano—, que te puedes ir, que te puedes ir!

Ron Weasley le sonrió desde su camilla, se levantó y se puso la túnica.

—Ya me voy—dijo, burlón—este hospital es espantoso, nunca más lo pisaré en mi vida!

Ginny lo observó críticamente, hacía seis años no veía a su hermano, ya que él se había ido a Italia de repente, sin avisar a nadie. Estaba contenta de verlo, aunque la situación no había sido la mejor. No se veía mal, en realidad estaba tal cual como lo recordaba: las mismas pecas, la misma mancha en la nariz, la misma sonrisa… pero algo raro en el fondo de sus ojos indicaba (para el que lo conociera bien) que no todo andaba de lo mejor.

De repente recordó la carta que el otro día había encontrado, si pudiera preguntarle a su hermano sobre ella… se moría por hacerlo! pero no podía.

—Bueno, de verdad espero que no vuelvas aquí si no es sólo para verme—dijo Ginny, asumiendo ahora su papel de medimaga—. Lo de ahora fue algo muy pasajero, pero podría haber sido algo más grave. Ron… sabes? No entiendo. Qué ocurrió? Ustedes eran tan amigos… cómo fue que todo acabó mal? Cómo pudieron arruinarse tan buenas amistades?

—No quiero hablar de eso, Ginny, por favor…

Ron cerró los ojos recordando las imágenes que había visto aquel día… porqué había ocurrido aquello? cuando los volvió a abrir, Ginny se dio cuenta de que su mirada se había vuelto fría y dura.

—Me voy, hermanita, cuídate.

El pelirrojo tomó su varita y al pasar por al lado de su hermana, para ir a la puerta, le dio un beso en la frente.

Avanzó a paso rápido por los asépticos pasillos de San Mungo, cuando de repente algo innato en él hizo que se detuviera y mirara por una ventana cercana.

Ahí lo vio.

Harry Potter se encontraba sobre una camilla, inconsciente y lleno de tubos y mangueras. Al parecer, el "duelo" que habían tenido lo había afectado más a él.

Recordó tantos episodios similares a ese… tantas veces observando a su amigo en la enfermería, preocupado, tranquilizando a Hermione y consolando a Ginny, quienes se ponían muy nerviosas…

Apartó la vista.

Al segundo siguiente su mente ya había encontrado otra cosa en que pensar, tenía que ir a buscar a Parvati al aeropuerto, y luego ir a hablar con Tonks y Kingsley por lo sucedido.

Pero, a pesar de todo, todavía pensaba y pensaba distraídamente en las palabras dichas por su hermana… _«Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?… Cómo fue que se arruinaron tan buenas amistades?»_

• • •

_Se hallaba en un lugar que no conocía, estaba oscuro, muy oscuro y estaba frío… tan frío…_

_Se sentía muy intranquilo en aquel lugar, caminaba sin saber a donde iba y a tientas, con las manos extendidas delante de él, como si estuviera ciego. _

_Con cada paso que daba sentía una opresión fuerte en el pecho, le daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de conseguir algo que necesitaba y quería hace mucho tiempo. Iba a obtener algo que anhelaba, algo que quería con todo su corazón, alma, cuerpo…_

_Pero no sabía que era._

_De repente, a lo lejos, se divisaban algunas luces de llamas danceantes. Al parecer eran antorchas. Antorchas, que por lo que había tanteado, alumbraban escasamente un angosto pasillo._

_Avanzó como pudo hacia las luces y se detuvo al escuchar voces y gritos, unos hombres se reían y una voz de una mujer que extrañamente le sonaba, gritaba con diversión. Mientras, de fondo, se oían los gritos desgarrados de un hombre._

_Sintió un extraño escalofrío._

_Avanzó más ligeramente, tratando de llegar al sitio de donde provenían los gritos de ese hombre, tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que salvarlo…_

_Y de repente un frío espeluznante lo invadió._

_Una risa fría, cruel… se escuchó, llenándolo todo, haciendo que algo gélido le recorriera por la espalda y que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar incontrolablemente._

De pronto cerró los ojos y los gritos se dejaron de oír.

Ahora sólo veía un cuarto blanco, con varios tubos y mangueras a su alrededor.

—Hola, Harry—lo saludó la voz de Luna—me enteré de que estabas aquí y vine a verte… estabas soñando algo? Te movías mucho…

—Con él, Luna—susurró Harry, mirándola asustado como no lo estaba hace tiempo—soñé con él… con… Lord Voldemort.

• • •

Hoy vería a Harry.

Hace una semana lo había visto cuando salió de San Mungo, había querido ir a verlo y preguntarle sobre esa carta, pero decidió no hacerlo, porque su sistema nervioso todavía no estaba de lo mejor… aún así le daba la impresión de que se moriría de ansiedad si no lo hacía pronto…

Pero… que pasaría cuando obtuviera la respuesta?

Le diría algo que no esperaba, o simplemente se burlaría de ella, diciendo que eso él nunca lo había escrito?

No lo sabía… pero había que arriesgarse.

Qué pasaría con Draco, su novio?

Por qué él tenía esa carta, fuera cual fuera la razón?

Esa semana había visto muy poco a Draco, había trabajado muchísimo, con suerte había logrado que le dejaran ir a la fiesta de ex-alumnos de Hogwarts. Por esa razón, tampoco había podido decirle nada a él.

Por qué era todo tan complicado?

Si tan sólo ella y todas las personas a quien quería hubiesen podido tener una vida normal… aunque hubiese sido muy aburrido, por lo menos ahora tal vez podrían ser todos felices.

Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no era su afán andar lamentándose por los rincones, así que centró sus pensamientos en como podría hablar con el chico de cabellos de ébano sin que Draco se molestara y sin que Cho se diera cuenta. También tendría que juntar mucho valor para poder mirar a los ojos a Harry. Si tan solo alguien pudiera ayudarla… Luna no podía, ya que tenía que ser alguien que lo conociera bien, Ron nunca la ayudaría, pero… tal vez… No sabía si ella iría…

Pero ella podría ayudarla.

Habían sido muy amigas, sin embargo no sabía si Hermione Granger estaría dispuesta a auxiliarle.

Comenzó a trazar algo así como un plan mientras sacaba su túnica de gala y se arreglaba para el baile.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, salió de la casa y se dispuso a aparecerse en Hogsmeade, donde habían quedado de encontrarse con Draco para llegar al castillo.

Antes de desaparecer observó el cielo brillante de estrellas por un momento.

Cuando apareció cerca de Honeydukes, recordó una frase que hace tiempo había escuchado… _«Esta noche, Marte está brillante »…_

_**Bueno, así concluye el saéptimo cap de mi historia...**_

_**Besos y esperanzas a todos!**_

_**Morgan... o como quieran llamarme.**_


	8. El tiempo pasa Y de pronto son años

**Capítulo 8**

**Como pasa el tiempo… que de pronto son años**

_**«**Si no quiero, el tiempo vuela_

_Y cuando quiera, irá al ritmo de una lenta melodía._

_Por qué tengo tanto miedo de él?_

_Será porque cada vez que parpadeo, al abrir los ojos_

_Él lo puede haber arruinado todo,_

_Y haberme quitado el tiempo_

_Qué con penas y alegrías vi pasar?**»**_

**_"Divagaciones en la oscuridad"_- Todos y el niño-que-vivió**

—Aquí voy—susurró Hermione, con una voz casi inaudible. Ella y Viktor se habían aparecido en la estación de Hogsmeade, cerca de las verjas con los cerdos alados, y ahora caminaban a paso lento hacia Hogwarts.

Con cada paso que daba sobre los terrenos sentía algo muy reconfortante, era como volver a casa después de un viaje extremadamente largo. Estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que hoy vería a muchas personas que hace tiempo no veía… Se preguntaba que le diría a todos cuando le contaran lo que habían hecho durante todos esos años y le preguntaran que había echo ella…

Sonrió con tristeza, sabía que a todo el mundo sorprendería y también decepcionaría que la chica más inteligente de la promoción no hubiera hecho nada durante todo ese tiempo.

Observó el cielo con melancolía… estaba espléndido, las estrellas centelleaban con una intensidad inusual y Marte brillaba como nunca, destacándose en el firmamento.

Los jardines del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estaban hermosísimos, el Lago brillaba tranquilo cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, y el bosque prohibido ahora parecía encantado, los árboles eran los únicos que emitían algún sonido al rozarse las hojas por el viento suave que soplaba y la poca nieve que había sobre ellos les daba un aire de caramelo.

—Estás nerviosa?—preguntó Viktor, observándola con atención a través de sus cejas pobladas.

—Hoy veré a personas que quiero mucho y que no veía hace años—dijo Hermione a modo de respuesta.

—Tus amigos… el pelirrojo y Harry Potter estarán ahí—acotó el búlgaro, deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos.

—No sé, Viktor—repuso Hermione, desviando su mirada—. Hace seis años que no hablo con ellos, no sé si van a venir o no.

—Pero tú quieres verlos.

Hermione se quedó parada, dándole la espalda.

—No lo sé, Viktor—murmuró, de repente sintiéndose muy cansada—sólo quiero divertirme…

Avanzó más rápidamente hacia las puertas de roble, y cuando entró observó la espléndida decoración.

Había enormes calabazas colgando del techo y unas enormes esculturas de hielo sólido se imponían en el hall de entrada. La escalera estaba espléndida, los pasamanos estaban adornados con muérdago y carámbanos perennes, mientras murciélagos revoloteaban por entre las lámparas con forma de araña.

Al parecer Hagrid se había esmerado especialmente para esta fiesta de Halloween.

De pronto se encontró de pie frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor y no pudo avanzar más.

Viktor fue hacia ella, con una media sonrisa, tomó su mano en señal de apoyo y los dos entraron juntos al Gran Hall.

• • •

—Es bueno estar aquí—dijo Parvati, sonriendo sinceramente a Ron.

—S-si—respondió con dificultad, el pelirrojo—buenísimo…

—No han llegado muchos—dijo Parvati, observando el espléndido comedor, alrededor sólo habían alumnos que en sus años de escuela habían estado en cursos más bajos que ellos—. Sabes? Por qué mejor no vamos a dar una vuelta por el castillo antes de que lleguen los demás?

Ron sólo pudo asentir, hace mucho tiempo no veía a Parvati así, tan… madura y sinceramente feliz.

Salieron hacia el hall y subieron por la escalera de mármol en un trayecto que los llevaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Él estaba como asustado… a cada parte que miraba recordaba algún momento que había vivido junto a sus amigos. En esa escalera le parecía ver a Harry y a él mismo sacando a Neville de un escalón-trampa, en ese pasillo podía observar como tres pares de pies sobresalían de la nada porque la capa de invisibilidad que les cubría ya se hacía pequeña para los tres, en esa aula miraba a una niña de pelo enmarañado diciéndole a un niño pelirrojo como se hacía el hechizo levitador…

Tantos recuerdos… tantos momentos… como podían ser tantos? Cómo podía recordar cada segundo vivido en el castillo que durante siete años había sido su hogar…

—Tengo muchas ganas de ver a la profesora Trelawney—decía Parvati, animada—. Cómo estará la profesora McGonagall? Trabajará Snape aquí todavía?…

Ron no la escuchaba en realidad.

—Por qué mejor no bajamos, creo que ya el baile debe haber empezado—la interrumpió Ron.

—Está bien—repuso Parvati—vamos.

Caminaron hacia las escaleras y llegaron al hall, iban hacia el Comedor, cuando Ron sintió un suave y casi imperceptible olor a canela…

Suspiró casi con resignación y entró junto a su novia al Gran Comedor.

• • •

—Te ves guapísimo—le dijo Cho por enésima vez.

—Cho, vas a hacer que me ruborice—dijo Harry, seriamente.

—Pero es que es verdad—dijo mirándolo inocentemente, mientras sonreía divertida.

—Cho Chang, tú también te ves guapísima, pero no lo ando repitiendo cada dos segundos—repuso Harry.

Cho llevaba una túnica simple y de color plateado, mientras que Harry llevaba una de color verde, que combinaba con el color de sus ojos, haciendo que resaltaran impresionantemente y el cabello lo llevaba desordenado… como siempre.

—Ya, bajemos antes de que ocupen todas las mesas—dijo Cho.

Bajaron por las escaleras y entraron al Gran Comedor que estaba abarrotado de personas, vio a Colin y lo saludó con la mano, para su sorpresa, iba con Luna.

Fueron hacia ellos y se sentaron en la misma mesa, ya que no quedaba ningún espacio libre.

—Pensé que no vendrías—le dijo Luna, sonriente. Miró a Cho y luego le dijo—: No sabía que todavía salías con ella.

—Volvimos hace un par de meses—respondió Harry en voz baja.

—Ah…

Súbitamente, el comedor quedó en silencio, Harry miró instintivamente a la mesa de profesores y vio que Dumbledore se había puesto de pie.

—Bienvenidos!—exclamó Albus Percibal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore desde lo alto, con los brazos extendidos, como si fuera un nuevo año de escuela—. Espero que les agrade este baile que hemos celebrado con motivo del séptimo año desde la desaparición de Lord Voldemort—la mayoría de las personas que habían se estremecieron al oír ese nombre, Harry sintió como las miradas se iban hacia él y se sintió algo incómodo—. Bueno, no los aburro más… ¡Qué comience el baile!

Ante todos apareció un escenario con guitarras eléctricas, bajos y una batería, hubo un ruido como de explosión y apareció Celestina Warbeck y unos músicos. De inmediato comenzó la música y salieron todos a la pista de baile.

—Quieres bailar?—le preguntó gritando Harry a Cho, tratando de hacerse escuchar por sobre el ruido atronador de las guitarras y la batería.

—Por supuesto!

Fueron hacia el centro de la pista, saludando a personas conocidas mientras pasaban. Harry vio mientras bailaba, a Dean Thomas bailando con Sally-Anne Perks y a Terry Boot con Morag.

La voz de Celestina era genial, luego de la primera canción comenzaron a tocar otra aún más rápida. A lo lejos, Dennis Creevey destrozaba la pista de baile con Laura Madley y vio a Blaise Zabine hacerle una seña de saludo (en séptimo curso él se había unido al ED y se habían hecho amigos), estaba en lo mejor, cuando…

—Oh, lo siento!—dijo Harry, mientras caía con dos personas más al suelo, estiró su mano derecha para ayudarlos a levantarse y cuando vio una cicatriz igual a la suya en el dedo índice de cada mano, levantó la mirado con miedo…

—Ron, Hermione…—, susurró.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Primer año al final de curso, tres niños de unos once años estaban en la sala común y conversaban seriamente.

Lo que harían era algo que habían decidido ese mismo día… nadie lo sabría… ese sería un secreto que jamás develarían.

—Esto lo haremos para que, pase lo que pase, siempre recordemos que somos los mejores amigos que nunca hayan existido, si?—dijo Hermione, seria.

—Por supuesto—dijo Ron de inmediato—y también para que nunca nos separemos.

—Esto que haremos será para demostrar a todo el mundo que somos inseparables—acotó Harry, sonriendo.

Se miraron entre ellos, sonrientes y sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo, se levantaron al mismo tiempo y fueron hacia el mismo lugar: el lago.

Se sentaron en la orilla del lago, algo nerviosos, Hermione se sentó en medio de Ron y Harry, y éstos la miraron, expectantes.

—Bueno—comenzó la chica, ante las miradas de sus amigos—es muy simple, sólo nos tenemos que hacer un corte en el dedo índice de la mano derecha y juntar los tres dedos para mezclar la sangre de los tres y , luego, cada uno con su varita, va a repetir las palabras que les dije que se aprendieran, todo bien?—Hermione, miró a Harry y luego a Ron, ambos asintieron y el pelirrojo sacó una navaja del bolsillo de su túnica y se la pasó a Harry.

Harry se hizo un corte no muy grande, pero profundo, luego le pasó la navaja a Hermione, y ésta se la alcanzó al pelirrojo.

Con las manos temblorosas, los tres unieron las manos al centro del círculo que habían formado, sacaron sus varitas y repitieron las palabras que se habían aprendido:

…_Entre mil almas escogimos éstas…_

…_Para unirlas…_

…_Día tras día…_

…_Vida tras vida…_

…_El fuego consumirá la maldad…_

…_El mundo nos querrá separar…_

…_Más nuestra amistad durará…_

…_¡POR LA ETERNIDAD!…_

_**FLASH END**_

****

—Por la eternidad…—susurraron los tres al mismo tiempo.

**BONUS:**

—Ginny…—dijo Draco, mientras bailaban una canción lenta en los jardines.

—Qué pasa?—preguntó la chica, enderezando la cabeza y mirando a Draco.

El muchacho suspiró largamente, cerrando los ojos, parecía estar tomando una decisión.

—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta—dijo al fin, dejando de bailar.

Ginny lo miró sin comprender, y esperó, expectante.

—Tú…—comenzó el chico rubio platinado—yo quiero saber si tú… si tú me amas, Ginny.

La pelirroja quedó sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Pues claro—respondió Ginny—eres mi novio, lo recuerdas?

—Entonces dímelo—dijo Draco, algo más tranquilo—, dime que me amas.

Ginny se quedó de piedra.

—Porqué me dices eso?—preguntó extrañada—yo…

—Son sólo dos palabras—repuso Draco, con sencillez—no te costará decirlas…

—Yo… yo te…—Ginny quedó paralizada, eran dos palabras sencillas «te amo», pero… no podía decirlas…

—Yo… yo te quiero.

Draco Malfoy cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, Ginny lo miró, sintiéndose culpable. Se quedaron unos segundos en esa posición, hasta que de pronto Draco levantó la cabeza y se fue, dejando a Ginny sola en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

_**Que pasará con el reencuentro de ese trío? Será todo como antes? Qué hará Ginny ahora que Malfoy se ha ido de su vida?**_

_**Leanlo en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**Besos y esperanzas para todos...**_

_**Morgan... huérfana! (sólo tengo a mi hermanito, Demian )**_


	9. Consecuencias de un Marte Brillante

**Capítulo 9**

**Consecuencias de un Marte brillante**

_**«Ya había oscurecido.**_

_**Los campos estaban calmos,**_

_**La paz se cernía sobre el lugar…**_

_**Pero ese día Marte brillaba,**_

_**Lo que un mal presagio avecinaba.**_

_**El mal llegaría a ese lugar,**_

_**Nadie sabía si para bien o mal.**_

_**Porque ninguno conoce consecuencias y designios…**_

_**Que el destino puede traer consigo»**_

**_"De planetas y destinos"_- Lady Morgan Riddle**

—**Por la eternidad…—volvió a decir Hermione, impresionada.**

**Había buscado a Harry y Ron por largo tiempo, luego se había ido a bailar, pensando en que tal vez no habían ido y… los tres se habían tropezado, sin querer…**

—**Yo…—comenzó Ron, con la voz ahogada… estaba temblando, la voz no le salía… estaban ahí… los dos mejores amigos que nunca había tenido… como había podido ocurrir algo así? Era una coincidencia gigantesca… **

**Harry los observó a ambos, a Ron lo había visto el otro día, cuando se habían batido a duelo y había ocurrido esa especie de "Prior incantato", ahí sólo había podido ver en sus ojos un odio inmenso, pero ahora sólo veía tristeza, al igual que Hermione, aunque ésta parecía querer decir algo y no le salía la voz.**

**Los tres parecían clavados en el suelo, sin poder moverse… sin poder decir nada… Cada uno lo único que quería era huir, pero no podían… sus músculos no respondían…**

**De repente, al mismo tiempo, los tres sintieron que sus músculos aflojaban y respondían, Harry y Ron se voltearon rápidamente, intentando escapar, pero Hermione los agarró de los brazos, obligándolos a mirarla y quedarse.**

—**Por favor, no se vayan—dijo, Hermione, desesperada—tengo que decirles algo muy importante…**

**Ron se volteó con furia.**

—**Yo no tengo que escuchar nada de lo que tú me digas—le espetó, zafándose de las manos de ella.**

—**Por favor, Ron—suplicó Hermione, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—escúchame, es algo muy importante… tengo que explicarles que fue lo que ocurrió hace seis años…**

—**EXPLICAR QUÉ!—gritó el pelirrojo, saliéndose de control—, EXPLICAR QUE MINTIERON DURANTE SIETE AÑOS, ESO? NO, NO NECESITO QUE NI TÚ NI ÉL—señaló a Harry—ME EXPLIQUEN ESO!**

**Harry miró la pelea de ambos con angustia, sentía que tenía que escuchar a Hermione, pero no podía, no podía… Se volteó e intentó escapar hacia los jardines, avanzó rápidamente entre la multitud y llegó hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor, estaba saliendo cuando, repentinamente, un ruido ensordecedor con un resplandor cegador de luz se escucharon en el techo del Gran Salón.**

**Y un dolor que hacía años no sentía en un sector de su frente le nubló la vista por unos segundos.**

**Se volteó, intentando ver que era lo que había ocurrido y lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta.**

**La marca tenebrosa se alzaba ante todas las personas.**

**De un segundo a otro se armó un pandemonium total. Todos comenzaron a gritar y a correr en todas direcciones, intentando huir a donde fuera.**

**Harry sintió que los músculos no le respondían, estaba clavado en el piso y no podía apartar la vista de la clavera verde…**

—**Qué haces ahí parado, corre!—le gritó Cho, desesperada e intentando apartar a las personas que se interponían en el camino.**

**Harry se dejó llevar por su novia como ido, no entendía… hace una semana había soñado con Voldemort, y ahora esto… qué significaba? Se suponía que él había muerto…**

**Intentaron avanzar hasta las puertas del Vestíbulo, que estaban cerradas, llegó hacia delante con esfuerzo y cuando se abría paso hacia delante…**

**BUM!**

**Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par y ante todos apareció una figura alta y cubierta con una túnica negra.**

**Las personas observaron, anonadadas y terriblemente aterrorizadas al ser que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos con lo que parecía un ejército detrás de él, no se escuchaba nada más que el eco de los pasos del encapuchado.**

**Harry sintió que su vieja cicatriz comenzaba a arder y cayó de rodillas tomándose la cabeza, hasta que sintió que unos brazos se cerraban cálidamente alrededor de él.**

—**No… no es… dime que no es él…—susurró aterrorizada, la voz Hermione, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Harry pudo ver un segundo su cara y vio que dos lágrimas corrían por su cara. Ya no podía aguantar el dolor…**

—**No me van a recibir?—dijo el encapuchado, con una voz desagradablemente burlona—. He esperado tanto tiempo… y ustedes me reciben así?**

**Siguió caminando, observando con deleite a su alrededor, y mientras avanzaba las personas se quitaban rápidamente de su camino. Algunos intentaron huir, pero se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba sellado: estaban atrapados.**

—**Buenas noches, Potter—susurró la figura, de pie ante el hombre de cabellos azabaches que estaba arrodillado ante él, tomándose la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de no oír la voz de ese ser—. No vas a saludar… a… Lord Voldemort?**

**Se bajó lentamente la capucha, mientras gritos de horror se escuchaban en el comedor y la desesperación se esparcía como el fuego entre todos los presentes.**

—**Levántate!—ordenó.**

**Hermione lo miró con odio.**

—**Él no tiene por qué obedecer tus malditas órdenes!—gritó.**

—**Nadie pidió tu opinión, sangre-sucia—escupió Voldemort, tomándola por el cuello y levantándola—, así que no vuelvas a abrir tu maldita boca!**

**La arrojó con violencia al suelo.**

**Harry observó con furia como Hermione había sido lastimada y sintió como la rabia le daba las fuerzas para levantarse, algo tembloroso. Cuando estuvo de pie, irguió la cabeza y miró a los ojos a ser que más odiaba.**

—**Vete de aquí, basura humana—susurró.**

—**Si… me iré, Potter—repuso Voldemort, con malicia—, no quiero apresurar las cosas… aún tengo mucho tiempo para acabarte—. Lanzó una carcajada escalofriantemente fría—. La verdad es que vine a traer una basura molesta de la que quiero deshacerme—dijo con maldad—, Bella, por favor, si eres tan amable…**

**Una de las figuras encapuchadas se adelantó con un hombre que estaba envuelto en una capa inmunda y raída, él no se podía mantener en pie sólo, así que lo llevaban entre Bellatrix y otro mortífago.**

**Arrojaron al hombre ante los pies de Voldemort, y éste hizo un movimiento de su varita para mantenerlo de pie.**

**Tenía el cabello largo, un poco más debajo de los codos y estaba todo sucio y enmarañado, la piel se apegaba a los huesos de la cara y las manos parecían garras, los ojos estaban desorbitados y vacíos y tenía una barba que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara. Era probable que estuviera desnutrido, ya que la túnica le quedaba excesivamente suelta, a pesar de ser una talla normal.**

**De pronto una figura pelirroja avanzó hacia el hombre. Ginny Weasley levantó la vista y lo miró con una cara de consternación total.**

—**Oh, mi Dios!—exclamó Luna, cerca de él, al advertir la mirada de Ginny.**

**Harry no entendía el porque de esos atisbos de comprensión repentina.**

**Inesperadamente, los ojos del hombre comenzaron a parpadear levemente, hasta que abrió los ojos completamente y miró directamente a Harry.**

**Y entonces lo supo.**

**Ron lanzó un sonido ahogado y Hermione se acercó con dificultad a él, sin poder creer lo que veía.**

**No pudo creer que no lo hubiera reconocido, no pudo creer que la sensación de extraña felicidad y rabia que había sentido durante la última semana fuera por ese motivo, se maldijo mil veces por no haberle hecho caso al sentimiento más escondido que había en su corazón…**

—**Si-sir-sirius?—preguntó tembloroso, Harry, yendo hacia él.**

**El hombre intentó decir algo, pero no pudo. Las fuerzas le flaquearon y se desplomó sobre el ojiverde.**

—**Ah, espero que disfruten su estancia aquí, Feliz aniversario—dijo Voldemort, y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, desapareció junto a todos sus seguidores.**

**Harry observó sin poder creer al hombre que tenía en sus brazos. Cayó de rodillas, incapaz de sostener su propio cuerpo y sintió que todo le daba vueltas…**

**Era él… **

**Era… Sirius.**

** • • •**

**Nueve años.**

**Fueron nueve años…**

**No comprendía como había podido soportar en las manos de los mortífagos… nueve años de torturas… nueve años de constante sufrimiento… como alguien podía resistir tanto?**

**Todavía nadie podía asimilar la noticia… era demasiado desconcertante, demasiado increíble…**

**Él había dicho que estaba vivo, y todos le habían dicho que no podía ser, que estaba muerto, que aunque fuera duro tenía que aceptarlo… Pero Harry había tenido razón.**

**Miró al chico de cabello azabache y notó como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba inconsciente todavía… la impresión y la convalecencia del duelo que había tenido habían hecho mella en él. Se notaba tan cansado… tenía que estarlo. Nadie en su lugar habría podido soportar todo lo que él había soportado durante veinticinco años, nadie… sólo él.**

**Y más encima él había vuelto.**

**Todavía recordaba sus ojos, rojos, abiertos, furiosos…**

**Trató de desvanecer esa imagen de su cabeza… **

**Ella se había quedado ahí para ayudar como podía a Madame Pomfrey y los profesores, ya que una gran cantidad de las personas que había ido al baile habían quedado inconscientes y shockeados, al igual que algunos profesores, y habían tenido que ayudar como voluntarios para cuidar a los enfermos y suplir las clases de los profesores que habían caído, como la profesora McGonagall, Hooch, Sinistra y un profesor llamado Connoly.**

**Habían pasado dos días, y, a pesar de las cosas desagradables, había aprovechado esos dos días para conversar con su amigo Hagrid, ponerse al día con Ginny y Luna, que se habían quedado cooperando también y recorrer el castillo y sus alrededores. **

**Se había topado una sola vez con Ron, ya que él había sido designado por Kingsley para vigilar el castillo, para evitar más intrusiones.**

**Ella y Viktor habían decidido aplazar el matrimonio, ya que habían llegado al común acuerdo que definitivamente, él domingo que se aproximaba, no era la mejor fecha.**

**Habían pasado muchas cosas la última semana, que parecía como si estuviera de vuelta al colegio y a las aventuras de antaño, se sentía energizada, con fuerzas para afrontar cosas nuevas… pero… tenía miedo.**

**Mucho miedo y tristeza.**

**Miedo por la marca tenebrosa que había aparecido, miedo por las palabras escritas en las puertas del castillo, miedo… porque en el fondo de su ser sabía que se acercaba una nueva era de desgracias y cosas horribles… Y tristeza… tristeza por ver a Sirius debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte después de nueve años de suplicios… nueve años de estar condenado en un infierno absoluto…**

**Las personas estaban preparándose inconscientemente para algo que sabían que vendría muy luego, esa señal en el baile y su presencia… las noticias se habían extendido a la velocidad del rayo por la comunidad mágica. Él estaba de vuelta, nadie sabía como, nadie sabía el porqué, nadie sabía cuando esto se había producido…**

**Pero lo sabían…**

**Sabían que Lord Voldemort había regresado.**

** • • •**

—**Cómo están papá y mamá?—preguntó Ginny, preocupada.**

—**Están consternados—respondió Ron, que estaba más pálido y demacrado que nunca, al parecer, la última semana no había sido la mejor para él—. Están muy asustados desde que se enteraron de lo ocurrido, no pueden creer todavía que Sirius esté vivo. La verdad es que yo también tengo mucho miedo…—a Ron se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero intentó disimular ante su hermana mirando el cielo nublado—. Oh, Ginny… cómo ha podido pasar? Cómo ha podido volver nuevamente…?**

**Ginny lo interrumpió abrazándolo confortantemente, ella también tenía miedo, mucho miedo… su familia estaba en peligro…**

—**Ron—dijo, luego de un rato—, lo venceremos nuevamente, aunque cueste, lo sabes…**

—**Lo sé… Lo sé!—Gritó, desesperado—pero… y si después vuelve una vez más? Estoy harto de guerras, de muertes, de la incertidumbre…**

**Su hermana intentó endurecer su rostro y parecer tranquila, pero no pudo… **

**En un momento sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella, y comenzó a llorar amargamente… seis años de falsa paz para que ahora él volviera, sin saber como, y destruyera toda la felicidad, toda la esperanza recuperada luego que Harry lo hiciera desaparecer…**

**Sentía tanta rabia contra ese ser que le arrebataba todo lo que ella quería y tenía, sentía tanta impotencia al saber que ella no podía hacer nada mientras él reaparecía y volvía a una época de oscuridad y miedo…**

**Habían pasado dos días desde que apareciera la marca tenebrosa en los terrenos de Hogwarts. DOS DÍAS. Y por todo el país había habido una ola de asesinatos y desapariciones… en tan sólo dos días…**

—**Vamos, no llores, pequeñita—intentó ahora animarla Ron—tenemos que tener fé, tenemos que guardar las esperanzas y no desesperarnos… Tú tienes a tu familia, a tu…—le costó decirlo, pero al final lo hizo—a tu… novio y a tus amigos, que te quieren mucho…**

—**No, Ron—negó Ginny, rotundamente—. Mi novio ya no está conmigo, mis amigos—al decir esto lo miró profundamente a los ojos—, que aparte de Luna, también eran Harry, Hermione y Neville, los perdí, a dos de ellos, por una estúpida pelea que no entiendo y, al otro, por convertirse en un mortífago… y mi familia… mi familia es un apoyo… pero… no puedo Ron, ya no puedo más…**

** • • •**

**Todo estaba muy tranquilo.**

**Blanco… todo puro, todo en _paz_… **

**Paz. Una palabra casi desconocida para él.**

**Era muy agradable… las ocasiones en que se había sentido así se podían contar con los dedos de una mano… habían sido muy pocas… **

**No sabía que era aquello, esa estancia blanca… en la que había solo un piso(o algo parecido a eso) que tenía una sustancia neblinosa que parecía la sustancia de una nube… Era un camino interminable, nunca veía el fin…**

**Pero no había caminado mucho, porque no le interesaba saber que mas había… lo único que veía más allá era un resplandor de luz cegadora, nada más. **

**De vez en cuando, podía ver imágenes. Imágenes que mostraban a distintas personas hablándole, pero todas en un mismo lugar, un lugar que parecía ser una enfermería, una enfermería que reconocía.**

**Esas imágenes, por alguna extraña razón, hacía que sintiera impulsos de ir a ese resplandor de luz… pero sólo por momentos, ya que rápidamente sentía la paz del lugar… y esa paz hacía que olvidara todo lo demás.**

**En esas imágenes había visto a varias personas… algunas como Remus, Dumbledore, la señora y el señor Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley, Cho, Luna y Colin que habían ido a verlo y le decían— ya que por alguna razón, escuchaba todo lo que le decían—que tuviera fuerzas y que se recuperara pronto. Pero también habían ido otras personas, que parecían ir a escondidas o con miedo, como Hermione, Ron y Ginny.**

**Se habían sorprendido al ver a Ron y Hermione, Ron no le había dicho absolutamente nada, pero Hermione le había dicho algo acerca de un plan, que tenía que volver pronto porque tenía que contarle algo muy importante…**

**Qué sería?**

**No tenía idea…**

**En ese mismo momento apareció una imagen ante él… pero no era como las demás. La veía alejándose por el camino que llevaba al rayo de luz, y en ella, era él el que observaba a otra persona… un hombre… su padrino, Sirius…**

**Era Sirius… tenía que ir junto a él… tenía que ayudarlo, porque estaba en peligro, estaba a punto de morir… **

**De repente apareció la imagen de Ginny tomándole una mano…**

**Sintió el contacto de su piel con la de él y percibió como aquel simple gesto lo empujaba hacia algo…**

**De un momento a otro, sintió que un calor y un resplandor cegador lo envolvían…**

** • • •**

**Se veía tan tranquilo…**

**Le llegaba a dar rabia que tuviera que volver, que tuviera que volver a pasar todo lo que había pasado y que todos sabían que pasaría, si no hubiese sido tan egoísta, hubiera deseado que se fuera en paz y tranquilo como estaba ahora… pero no. Su destino era ese: luchar contra Él hasta el final… hasta que alguno de los dos muriera de verdad…**

**Tenía que volver para que ella pudiera hablar con él y decirle… preguntarle…**

**Porque ahora lo sabía y lo podía aceptar.**

**Ahora se daba cuenta de que amaba al chico que estaba junto a él, inconsciente y en coma, ahora se daba cuenta de que no podía estar sin su mirada, sin su sonrisa, sin el aroma suave que desprendía, que emulaba a la naturaleza, a la tierra, el cielo y el mar… todo junto en una sola persona: Harry Potter. Ese ser que era tan especial… tan poderoso y vulnerable a la vez… con el poder de hacer lo que quisiera, en sus manos… con la fuerza de lograr las más inalcanzables metas… con la resistencia que nadie más tenía… con la persona que tenía la fuerza más grande conocida: el _amor_…**

**Por eso no había podido decirle a Draco que lo amaba, porque esa palabra nunca se la había dicho a alguien… siempre había esperado el momento de decirle esas dos palabras a él.**

**Su ahora ex-novio había abandonado el apartamento que compartiera junto a ella y se había llevado todas sus cosas con él. Ella se sentía culpable… pero en el fondo le guardaba cierto rencor por haber guardado esa carta que tantas cosas hubiera cambiado si significaba y era lo que ella creía.**

—**Vamos, Harry—lo animó Ginny—vuelve. Te necesito ahora más que nunca… **

**Acercó su mano junto a la de él y la tomó con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez.**

**En ese preciso instante unos ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron y observaron a la mujer que estaba frente a él, la miró durante mucho tiempo, observando cada detalle de su cara, su cuerpo… todo. Durante el tiempo que no la había visto no había cambiado nada… todavía parecía ser la joven alegre y vulnerable que tenía una fuerza impresionante por dentro…**

—**He vuelto, Ginevra.**


	10. Pretextos Para Sufrir y Vivir

**Capítulo 10**

**Pretextos para sufrir y vivir**

_**«Encuentra tu camino,**_

_**No quieras burlar al destino.**_

_**No mientas, no engañes…**_

_**No vuelvas a ignorar…**_

_**Mira con verdad tu vida…**_

_**Tus sentimientos, tus sueños…**_

_**No busques más pretextos…**_

_**Para sufrir en vez de vivir»**_

**_"ojos vendados"-_ Lady Faith Athelé**

—**Qué te casas?—exclamó sorprendido, Hagrid.**

**Hermione sonrió a modo de disculpa.**

—**Si, Hagrid—repuso la chica de cabello castaño ondulado—. Como Harry salió de la inconsciencia y los profesores ya están mejor… además ya hay muchas personas ayudando! Yo sólo estorbo aquí!**

**Hagrid la miró seriamente mientras le servía una taza de té y un trozo de pastel de aspecto podrido que la chica apartó disimuladamente de ella.**

—**Sabes que eso no es verdad, Hermione—dijo Hagrid, sorbiendo de su taza, que era del tamaño de una olla a presión grande—, tú sola podrías ser la reemplazante de todos los profesores de Hogwarts a la vez… eres buena en todo.**

**La joven se sonrojó furiosamente ante el comentario de Hagrid.**

—**Bueno, pero ya aplazamos la boda, no podemos hacerlo más, no te parece?—dijo Hermione, intentando convencerse así misma de lo que decía.**

**La verdad es que casarse era su cable a tierra, era la única conexión que le quedaba hacia el mundo real del que se había separado las dos últimas semanas. Casarse con Viktor Krum, su novio desde hacía cinco años, era su refugio, su escape de lo irreal…**

**Aún no había dicho nada de lo que guardaba en secreto durante casi tres semanas, y ahora estaba comenzando a dudar de decir algo… sus vidas girarían irremediablemente y no sabía bien si quería eso o no…**

**Hagrid esperó el tiempo razonable para que la chica se perdiera en sus divagaciones antes de interrumpirla.**

—**Pero porqué te vas a casar, Hermione?—preguntó Hagrid, mirándola a los ojos.**

**Hermione lo miró como diciéndole _«cómo-me-puedes-preguntar-algo-así?»_**

—**Por que llevamos cinco años de noviazgo, porque él es mi cable a tierra, mi refugio…—dijo Hermione—… porque… porque él me salvó de la depresión en que estaba cuando ocurrió todo lo de…—la muchacha lo miró, nerviosa—, bueno, tu sabes…**

—**Sólo eso?—preguntó el semi-gigante.**

—**Pues… si—repuso Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. Por alguna razón sintió la extraña sensación que siempre había tenido de pequeña cuando olvidaba poner algo en sus deberes.**

**Se observaron durante mucho tiempo, en silencio, hasta que Hagrid dijo:**

—**Entonces no te puedes casar—declaró él, rotundamente.**

**Hermione se escandalizó.**

—**Por qué me dices eso?—preguntó, sorprendida—yo me voy a casar, Hagrid… yo me _tengo _que casar.**

**Hagrid sonrió un momento antes de responder.**

—**No te puedes casar por la simple razón, de que entre todos los motivos que me diste, ninguno era "porque lo quiero"—dijo Hagrid—y porque… te casas sólo para escapar de tu destino Hermione, que NO es estar sentada en la casa de un famoso jugador de quidditch sin hacer nada por la eternidad, si lo haces… te arrepentirás de eso para toda tu vida.**

** • • •**

**Los alrededores del colegio estaban tranquilos, no había habido ni un solo ataque en las semanas que llevaba ahí, pero el panorama en otros lugares era distinto… Hogsmeade había sido saqueada una noche sin que pudieran hacer nada, ya que cuando los pocos aurors que habían en el Ministerio habían llegado, ya no había nada que hacer, la vuelta del Innombrable había tomado desprevenido a todo el mundo, por lo que las defensas eran escasas, faltaba alguna organización que se uniera pronto para combatir a los mortífagos, que estaban sembrando el terror por doquier.**

**Todos los lugares mágicos habían sido blancos de ataques… el Callejón Diagon, Valle Godric, Hogsmeade, el bosque de Cornualles, hasta el ministerio!… el ministro no sabía que hacer, los dementores se habían retirado de Azkaban… estaba quedando un caos sólo comparable al que había ocurrido cuando había estado en su sexto curso de colegio…**

—**Ya terminó tu turno—dijo Laura, llegando a su puesto—vete a descansar, tienes unas ojeras…**

—**Está bien, Laura—murmuró Ron, poniéndose la capa encima, ya que había comenzado a llover. Se fue caminando lentamente hacia los terrenos del colegio, en donde se estaba quedando mientras hacía los turnos que le tocaban. Se sentó en una roca, frente al lago y observó a los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor como entrenaban para la copa.**

**Sonrió al recordar su pasado como guardián, sino se hubiese hecho un auror… seguramente hubiese sido un jugador de quidditch. Se lo habían propuesto, pero se había negado… como le gustaría volver a jugar quidditch…**

—**Dejé muchos sueños atrás…—murmuró en voz alta, cerrando los ojos—… pero siempre pienso en como hubiese sido si todo hubiera sido distinto… que hubiese pasado si hubiera elegido algo que no elegí…**

—**Yo también—susurró una voz, delante de él.**

**Abrió los ojos con sorpresa e indignación.**

—**Qué haces tú aquí!—exclamó, apartándose de ella con enfado—no quiero tenerte cerca, vete!**

**Hermione lo miró y se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Ron la miró y casi sonrió al reconocer ese gesto que tanto le gustaba… pero luego recordó que la detestaba y su cara se endureció nuevamente.**

—**Ron… escúchame por favor—suplicó ella—, sólo escucha lo que tengo que decirte y luego me voy, por favor…**

—**Yo no tengo porque escucharte—dijo él despectivamente, tomando con fuerza su varita mágica. Se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el castillo.**

—**Se trata de Voldemort!—gritó Hermione, rezando para que se detuviera.**

**Ron se volteó lentamente y la miro con sospecha, la observó unos segundos y luego, despacio, fue hacia ella.**

—**De qué estás hablando?—preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.**

—**De Voldemort—dijo Hermione, agradecida de que su plan hubiese dado resultado—. Del plan que hizo Voldemort antes de morir, para que nuestra amistad se destruyera si él era derrotado por Harry, del plan… que destruyó nuestra amistad sin que nos diéramos cuenta.**

** • • •**

**Una mano se posó en su hombro en un gesto de apoyo.**

—**Gracias…—murmuró Harry, con la voz quebrada.**

—**Gracias porqué?—preguntó Ginny, con una sonrisa triste en los labios—es lo que haría por cualquiera… **

—**No, no es eso…—dijo el chico de ojos verde esmeralda—gracias por todo… por tu apoyo, por… por todo…**

**Ginny sintió el impulso de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Volteó la cabeza para ver al hombre que se encontraba sobre la camilla y luego observó nuevamente a Harry.**

—**Me gustaría hablar algo muy importante contigo—dijo Ginny—. Sé que a lo mejor no es el momento, pero tengo que hacerlo…**

**Harry la observó un momento y luego se levantó con pesadez.**

—**Bueno, si es importante…—dijo. Lo cierto es que Ginny se había vuelto un apoyo casi fundamental en su vida los últimos días, aunque tenía miedo de estar un momento a solas con ella… a pesar de todo le dijo—: Pero vayamos a otra parte, la enfermería no es el mejor lugar…**

**La pelirroja se levantó asintiendo con la cabeza, nerviosa… pero resuelta. Ya era hora de saber… de preguntar…**

**Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un aula vacía.**

—**Y bien?—preguntó Harry, sentándose en una mesa, quedando frente a frente a Ginny Weasley—que querías decirme?**

**Ginny lo miró y tragó con dificultad mientras sacaba un sobre de una de los bolsillos de su túnica.**

—**Quiero que me expliques…—tomó aire y juntó valor—… esta carta… que significa.**

**Le pasó el sobre al chico y esperó, expectante.**

—**Esto es una broma, no?—preguntó Harry levantando la vista y mirando a Ginny, dolido.**

—**No!—se apresuró a decir la pelirroja—como se te ocurre…! Es algo que encontré hace un poco más de una semana… **

—**Una semana…? pero si esto yo te lo envié hace siete años, Ginevra—exclamó, extrañado, de pronto llevó sus manos a su cara, en señal de súbito cansancio—yo… yo te amé tanto… y me sorprendió que te enamoraras de Malfoy, pero comprendí que a lo mejor te había hecho demasiado daño como para que me pudieras perdonar…**

—**Pero… y no fuiste tú el que me dijo que te habías equivocado?—preguntó Ginny, aturdida, bajando la cabeza—yo conocí a Draco después de que mandaras esta carta… yo nunca te pude haber escrito algo así, porque ni siquiera había hablado con Draco alguna vez!**

**Los dos se quedaron mirando, extrañados…**

—**Entonces…—comenzó Harry—quien envió esas cartas? Quién pudo haber querido separarnos?**

—**No lo sé…—murmuró Ginny, consternada… Siete años… siete años amando en secreto a una persona, creyendo que ese amor no era correspondido, siete años… siete años!**

**Harry quedó pensativo un buen rato, hasta que súbitamente levantó la cabeza, con un brillo extraño en los ojos—. En dónde dijiste que encontraste esta carta?**

—**En el escritorio de Draco—contestó Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros… pensó un momento en las palabras que había dicho… y de repente comprendió—. En el escritorio de Draco… tú… no creerás que fue él, o si?**

—**No lo sé—repuso Harry, mirándola a los ojos—, supongo que tu no crees eso, como es tu _novio_…**

**La pelirroja suspiró.**

—**Ya… ya no somos novios—dijo, bajando la cabeza—… rompimos el día del baile…**

—**Oh, lo siento—repuso Harry, se acercó a ella y la abrazó en señal de apoyo, como ella lo había apoyado también a él—porqué ocurrió…? **

—**Por…—Ginny se separó un poco de él y sintió como quedaban a centímetros el uno del otro… se acercó un poco más…—por…—cerró lentamente los ojos…— por…**

—**No!**

**Harry se separó bruscamente de ella, como si le hubiera dado un golpe eléctrico.**

—**Yo… Cho…—farfulló, negando con la cabeza—. No Ginevra… no… esto terminó… se terminó hace siete años, ya no te amo Ginny, ya no…**

**Y sin decir más, salió corriendo hacia los terrenos del colegio.**

**• • •**

**Silencio.**

**No aguantaba ese maldito silencio.**

**_"Lo siento, no puedo creerte"_. Esas palabras le atravesaban el cuerpo como flechas mortíferas. Cómo había podido creer que eso sería tan fácil? No tenía pruebas más que su palabra y una carta… **

**En cierto modo comprendía a Ron, pero no podía dejar de causarle tristeza el hecho de que no le hubiera creído nada de lo que había dicho… y decepción… y rabia… y…**

**Necesitaba tanto a alguien a su lado, necesitaba tanto a alguien en quien apoyarse… siempre había tenido que ser fuerte, soportar con entereza todo lo malo y lo adverso… pero ahora no podía, simplemente no podía…**

**Antes siempre los había tenido a ellos… y ahora cuanta falta le hacían… oh, Dios, cuanta falta…**

**El día estaba nublado y no hacía nada por mejorar su deplorable estado de ánimo. El pueblito de Hogsmeade estaba desierto, los negocios cerrados porque ya eran las ocho, y a las siete tenían que cerrar por orden ministerial… la última vez que los mortífagos habían atacado era de noche…**

**En Hogwarts estaba segura por el momento, ya que Dumbledore le había ofrecido refugio a todo aquel que quisiera quedarse y eso la hacía sentirse un poco más protegida ante el peligro… como Viktor viajaba constantemente ella se quedaba sola temporadas enteras porque no le gustaba ir de allá para acá y eso podía ser peligroso…**

**Su vida era tan monótona y aburrida… era tan frustrante…**

**De repentote sintió que algo raro recorría todo su cuerpo débil y antes de que se diera cuenta soltó un sollozo que resonó en todo el lugar.**

**Después vino otro… y después otro… y no pudo reprimir el dolor, el sufrimiento de sentir que estaba perdiendo y fracasando en la meta más importante que se había impuesto en la vida…**

—**Estamos perdiendo la batalla sin darnos cuenta—dijo entre sollozos, tenía la sensación de querer liberarse con alguien… de al menos decirlo…—ni Ron ni Harry se han dado cuenta de que Voldemort nos tendió una trampa… de que fue él el que planeó todo eso de la pelea, Harry tampoco me creerá… por qué no me creen!—gritó, enfurecida. Escondió la cara entre las manos, desesperada, y acabó con un susurro—no quieren creer que Voldemort fue el que planeó todo, que ninguno de nosotros había dicho lo que escuchamos decir… que Voldemort nos separó sin darnos cuenta…**

**De repente algo se movió cerca suyo. Asustada, se volteó apuntando con la varita a la persona que había tras ella.**

**No pudo reprimir un sonido de sorpresa.**

—**Es cierto lo que dices?—preguntó él, con una voz casi inaudible—es cierto que fue Voldemort el que…?**

**Hermione bajó la varita.**

—**Si—respondió, parpadeando con cansancio—fue él el que creo un plan para separarnos… Harry.**

** • • •**

**_"El plan era que tres mortífagos tomaran la poción multijugos y se hicieran pasar por cada uno de nosotros, diciéndonos cosas terribles a los verdaderos Harry, a tí y a mí…" "Neville lo dejó escrito en una carta antes de morir"_**

**Era absurdo.**

**Por qué se habría molestado en inventar tamaña mentira? Qué se creía, que él le iba a creer?**

**_"Pero parecía que decía la verdad, o no?"_ le dijo una voz infantil e impertinente en su cabeza.**

—**No—se dijo él, firmemente y enojado. Miró a través del vidrio para comprobar que no había nadie y luego entró a la enfermería, en donde estaba Sirius.**

**Se dejó caer en una silla cercana a la camilla de Sirius, observando triste y consternado la escena que representaba a la crueldad que podían cometer los seres humanos… como alguien podía ser tan malvado? Cómo le habían podido quitar a aquella persona a la cual le tenía afecto, su vida, sus anhelos, su poca libertad…?**

**La vida a veces era muy injusta con algunas personas que ni siquiera se merecían lo que les pasaba… y las personas que se merecían lo peor, la vida les sonreía…**

**Oyó pasos que se acercaban a lo lejos, así que se levantó rápidamente y salió hacia el pasillo.**

**Sin saber a donde lo llevaban sus pies, de repente se vio frente a la bruja tuerta, murmuró la contraseña y bajó por el túnel hacia Hogsmeade.**

**Cuando llegó al pueblito, comenzó a pasear entre la poca gente que había y aprovechó de poner sus ideas claras, ya que últimamente andaba muy confuso…**

**Súbitamente se encontró vagando fuera del pueblo, sin ánimos de nada se sentó sobre una roca y cerró los ojos.**

**• • •**

—**Entonces…—balbuceó, Harry, sorprendido—todos estos años… todo lo que sufrí… fue por Voldemort?**

**Hermione asintió, mirándolo con tristeza.**

—**Pero…—susurró Harry, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—cómo pudo llegar a hacer algo así… primero Neville, después Sirius… luego lo de Ginny… ahora esto… porque sigue pasando, por qué…?**

—**No lo… sé—respondió Hermione en un susurro. _No lo sé_… como odiaba tener que decir esas tres palabras, ahora no podía ir a buscar una respuesta a algún libro, ni a la biblioteca, como siempre había hecho…**

**Harry cayó sentado en la fuente de piedra del pueblo, con la cara entre las manos y no pudo reprimir el llanto pese a sus esfuerzos. Por qué…? Por qué después de tanto tiempo seguían y seguían pasando esas cosas…? lo único que quería era que parara, que terminara todo de una vez…**

**Hermione sintió que se quebraba también. Se sentó junto a su amigo que hace tanto tiempo no tenía y lo abrazó con fuerza, reconfortantemente… pero por su cara caían lágrimas igualmente. Ella también quería que todo parara, que pudieran ser felices y estar tranquilos, sin desapariciones, sin muertes…—Ya…—susurró, intentando tranquilizarlo—… tranquilo… ahora estoy contigo, no estás solo… ya verás que Sirius se recuperará y volverá a ser todo como antes, cuando éramos pequeños y felices… todo va a terminar, Harry, sólo tienes que ser fuerte y aguantar esta última batalla…**

—**Soy yo, Hermione—masculló Harry, con una leve nota de miedo en su voz— soy yo el único que puede derrotarlo… pero no puedo… no sé como hacerlo…**

**Permanecieron un rato así, abrazados. La verdad es que había olvidado lo tranquilizadora y—cuando se necesitaba—optimista que podía llegar a ser su amiga… ella no sabía la emoción que lo embargaba al sentirse así. Hacía tanto, tanto tiempo no lo abrazaban así, como sólo un amigo sabe hacerlo…**

—**Estás mejor?—preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con ojo crítico. El joven asintió—. Entonces sería bueno que volviéramos al castillo, podría ser peligroso andar por el pueblo a esta hora.**

**Los dos caminaron en silencio hacia Hogwarts. Cuando atravesaban las estatuas de cerdos alados (los dos saludaron a Tonks, que hacía guardia y los miró con los ojos como platos al verlos juntos), Harry dijo:**

—**Esta vez Voldemort es más fuerte que nosotros. El ministerio cuenta con poquísima defensa, son pocos los Aurors que hay… y estamos separados, alguien tiene que juntarnos para luchar…**

—**Si…—respondió Hermione, pensativamente. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con Harry y sonrió imperceptiblemente. Nunca pensó que todo se iba a dar tan naturalmente… es como si nunca hubiesen pasado esos siete años…—. La Orden se deshizo hace mucho, y si se volviera a juntar ya no sería lo mismo, porque de la segunda guerra quedan muy pocos… murieron muchos en la última batalla.**

—**Pero tiene que haber algo para contrarrestar a los _"mortidiotas"_—murmuró Harry.**

**La chica sonrió suavemente al recordar que su amigo siempre llamaba así a los mortífagos, e incitaba a otros a hacerlo, por lo menos así lo hacía siempre en el ED, en donde también los instaba a llamar a Voldemort por su nombre…**

**Fue como si su mente despertara de un trance, como si dentro de su cabeza se prendiera una ampolleta…**

**Eso era!**

—**Harry…—musitó, parándose de repente—creo que sé lo que podemos hacer…**

**Harry la miró expectante.**

—**Es un grupo grande que sabe de defensa y combate—dijo, ansiosa—, sólo hay que juntarlos…—lo observó un par de segundos a los penetrantes ojos color verde esmeralda—… el ED Harry, la Entidad de defensa.**

** • • •**

—**Sala de Requerimientos… sala de requerimientos—murmuraba Ginny, avanzando rápidamente por los pasillos del colegio.**

**Hacía dos días, Harry le había dicho que fuera a la sala de requerimientos ese día, ya que iba a haber una reunión de no sabía que cosa, también le había dicho que le dijera a Ron si quería ir, como ello nos se hablaban… **

**Estaba algo atrasada, hace diez minutos debió haber estado allí.**

**Se paró respirando agitadamente de tanto correr para llegar al lugar, abrió despacio la puerta, entró y vio a decenas de ojos clavados en ella.**

—**Siento… siento llegar tarde—murmuró Ginny, sonrojándose terriblemente.**

—**No importa!—gritó Harry desde una tarima que quedaba al final de la sala—bien, ahora que estamos todos les voy a decir para qué los cité hoy en este lugar…**

**Ginny fue acercándose de a poco hasta llegar adelante, para su sorpresa, Hermione estaba al lado de Harry, la castaña le sonrió tímidamente y Ginny respondió a esa sonrisa, anonadada… ¿Se habrían reconciliado esos dos?**

—**Como ustedes saben, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts se formó un grupo para aprender defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en ese momento éramos jóvenes, pero aún así quisimos hacer algo iba más allá que un deber más, que era más importante porque sabíamos que nos ayudaría cuando saliéramos del colegio y nos enfrentáramos a la vida real, a lo que ocurría en esos tiempos en el mundo mágico—dijo Harry, mirando a todos los ex-alumnos que había en la Sala—. A lo largo del tiempo se fueron uniendo cada vez más alumnos, de distintos cursos… y casas—añadió, mirando a Blaise Zabine, un ex Slytherin—Esas clases y entrenamiento nos sirvieron para luchar contra los "mortidiotas"—hubo una risa general, que aligeró la cordialidad entre todos—, y nos dimos cuenta de que juntos éramos un grupo… un "ejército"… fuerte, muy fuerte…—Harry se detuvo unos segundos y tomó aire—… algo que, ahora que Lord Voldemort ha vuelto, nos serviría para luchar una vez más contra él y sus seguidores… Yo, Harry Potter, los he llamado para saber si ustedes quieren volver a formar parte de esta entidad de defensa, si quieren formar parte de algo que ahora será más que un grupo estudiantil, que será el movimiento que se opone a Voldemort.**

**Un estallido de murmullos se oyó por toda la Sala.**

—**Desde luego—exclamó Hermione, parándose al lado de Harry— yo estoy contigo. **

—**Yo también—dijo Cho, sonriendo.**

**Ginny observó como cada uno de los que estaban allí se ponían de pie para apoyar al que siempre había sido el líder innato de todos ellos: Harry. Pero todos sabían que ahora ellos serían los protagonistas, sería algo más que un grupo estudiantil… ya que La Orden del Fénix ahora no existía.**

—**Yo también estoy contigo, Harry—dijo Ginny yendo hacia él, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada impertinente que Cho le dirigía, con una dosis extra de odio, que siempre se había reservado para la pelirroja.**

**Harry sonrió abiertamente al ver que todos querían formar parte, nuevamente, del ED, miró a Hermione, como indicándole algo. Ella asintió, y cuando todo el mundo se cayó, habló:**

—**Bueno—comenzó, nerviosa—. Todos sabemos que ahora nuestra labor podría ser peligrosa… Primero que nada, nuestro sistema de comunicación tendrá que ser seguro, habrán grupos de personas que trabajarán en distintas áreas, otros tendrán que hacer de espías… será un trabajo duro, pero confío… perdón, creo que TODOS confiamos en que no le vamos a hacer las cosas tan fáciles a Voldemort.**

**En ese momento, Ginny y todos los que estaban allí, sintieron que ahora Voldemort si que no tenía ninguna posibilidad en esa guerra, la tercera desde que el mago oscuro había ascendido al poder. Ahora ellos serían los vencedores definitivos, ella y los demás estaban seguros… No por nada habían sido la mejor generación de estudiantes que nunca Hogwarts había tenido, no por nada habían estado en la última batalla, no por nada… su líder era uno de los magos más grandes y poderosos que nunca había existido.**


	11. Busca en el ayer lo q' no encuentras hoy

**Disclaimer:** Que si! Sé que no es mío... porque tengo que torturarme de esta manera tan cruel al repetirlo?

Iap... después de mi delirio natural les dejo sus contestaciones, mis amados reviewers:

**Herms Weasley:** Hola wapa! Bueno... la reacción de Ron era de esperarse... El pobre es el que más sufrió y es un cabezotas... Debes esperar para ver si se reconcilia o no con sus amigos... Creo que pasará algún tiempo para que ocurra... Sigue leyendo y enviando tus maravillosos reviews, si? (Morgan ruega de rodillas). Muchas gracias por leer esta historia mía... Besos!

**Jovas:** Holap! Espero que te siga gustando mi historia... gracias por leerla... Con respecto a lo del ED... Lo que ocurre es que en La Orden del Fénix en algunas partes de dicen Ejército de Dumbledore, y en otras, Entidad de Defensa... Y opté por el segundo nombre para este fic porque ahora el verdadero y único líder es Harry. ' Besos!

**Clawy:** Que linda eres! Gracias por tu review tan entusiasta, me subiste el ánimo cuando lo leí . Como le dije a Herms... habrá que esperar un poco para esa reconciliación (si es que la hay)... con respecto a lo de Krum... no sé... que ocurrirá? Jaja, prefiero dejarte con la intriga... Bueno... los dejo con este capítulo, para que no se me vaya a salir algún detalle...

Aquí está el décimo capítulo de Atheleia...

**Capítulo 11**

**Buscando en el ayer lo que no encuentro hoy**

_**«**Vengo de los abismos donde se quiebran las espinas_

_Voy hacia la luz junto a ti en lo profundo_

_Dame paz en el silencio para amarte más allá del tiempo,_

_Encontrarnos donde de cruzan las estrellas en la niebla del infinito**»**_

**_"Conjuros"_- Mago Celta**

—No puedo creer que te vayas a casar—dijo Ginny, sorprendida. Su amiga le acababa de invitar a su boda, que sería la próxima semana.

—Yo tampoco—susurró Hermione, más para sí misma que para su mejor amiga.

—Oye… y no podría ser peligroso casarse justamente ahora?—preguntó la pelirroja, inquieta. Esta hermione… no se le podría haber ocurrido una fecha más inapropiada?—no sé… quiero decir… porqué no lo aplazas?

—Ya lo he aplazado suficiente—repuso la castaña—. Me casaré aunque el mismísimo Voldemort se oponga.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, de pronto sintió un calor proveniente del bolsillo de su túnica. Era el galeón encantado por la muchacha que estaba a su lado para que Harry pudiera comunicarse con el miembro del ED que quisiera, ahora podía elegir a la persona, y así no tener que llamarlos a todos, porque sería muy peligroso, ya que quería que la entidad fuera secreta. Sacó el galeón de su bolsillo y vio la fecha y hora. Tenía que ir de inmediato.

—Harry me está llamando—le comunicó a su amiga, la pelirroja—te veo después, adiós!

Hermione observó como salía por la puerta antes de desaparecer. Estaba mirando por la ventana, en completo silencio, cuando sintió los sollozos de un niño.

Extrañada, pensando que podría ser un alumno, fue hacia donde se sentían los sollozos. Para su sorpresa, provenían del lavabo de niñas… pero no era cualquier baño.

Era en el que Harry y Ron la habían salvado del trasgo gigante en su primer curso…

Entró cautelosamente, y cuando abrió la cabina de donde provenían los ahogados sollozos, su corazón dio un feroz giro.

Era un pequeño igual a Harry cuando tenía once años… era la copia exacta.

—Harry?—preguntó ella, agachándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño, éste alzó la cabeza al oír el nombre y sin más le echó los brazos encima, abrazándola fuertemente.

Hermione no supo que hacer… quien era ese pequeño?

—Soy yo… te acuerdas de mí?—preguntó el niño, mirándola con sus inocentes ojitos.

—Cómo…? Tú no deberías tener veinticinco años?—preguntó confundida, la castaña.

El pelinegro se acercó a su oreja, como contándole un secreto, y susurró—: Soy un recuerdo… (1)

Un recuerdo? Su mente retrocedió unos años y recordó lo que había pasado en la Cámara de los Secretos, allí Riddle también había sido un recuerdo, y Harry lo había visto corpóreamente.

—Y…—comenzó a decir, consciente de lo rara que resultaba toda esa situación—… y porqué lloras?

—Acaso no lo sabes?—preguntó él, con los ojos muy abiertos—Te vas a casar y cuando te des cuenta de que te equivocaste, te vas a dar cuenta de que ya no hay vuelta atrás…

—Yo me voy a casar por que es lo correcto—dijo Hermione con voz firme, pero sin llegar a gritar. Podía ser un recuerdo, pero seguía siendo un niño.

—Por que es lo correcto o por que es lo… _cómodo_?—preguntó el pequeño.

Hermione sintió como se le desencajaba la cara y le dio la desagradable sensación de que la estaban poniendo en evidencia y eso no le gustó.

—Y quién eres tú para venir a decirme eso?—su voz cada vez adquiría un tono más fuerte—. A ti no debiera importarte, deberías seguir el ejemplo de Ron, a él ya no le importo… Ni siquiera puedo reconocer al Ron de ahora… me odia… ha cambiado tanto…

—Soy la persona que durante ocho años fue tu amigo y ahora lo sigue siendo, claro que me importa—dijo el niño, levantó su mano y le secó una lágrima. Hermione casi sonrió ante aquel gesto… se veía tan pequeño…—. No creo que no te importe lo que digo porque si fuera así de verdad, no estarías llorando… y en cuanto a lo otro… no creo que te odie de verdad… está muy dolido porque ha sufrido mucho, sólo tienes que darle tiempo…

Hermione respiró pausadamente, vio como los contornos del pequeño se hacían cada vez más difusos.

—Y yo?—preguntó Hermione, suavemente—acaso yo no sufrí también?

—Siempre ha sido el más cabezota de los tres—dijo, sonriendo, divertido—es muy terco. Además… hay una razón mucho más profunda por la que aún no te perdona… una razón que él solo va a encontrar, pero que si te casas jamás podrá descubrir…

—A qué te refieres?—preguntó Hermione.

—No lo puedo decir…—dijo él, hablando más rápido al ver que se estaba desvaneciendo—. Mira, sólo recuerda las palabras del viejo sabio que una vez escuchaste. _"Siempre piensen si lo que hacen es lo correcto o lo cómodo"_… y también piensa en el pacto, en el poder único del elegido y en lo que pasará si su mayor fuerza no está completa… piensa en la oscuridad que cubrirá a la luz para siempre, y ya sin retorno…

• • •

—Hagrid!—exclamó el pelirrojo al ver a su amigo semi-gigante.

Fue corriendo hacia el hombre que era casi el doble de su porte y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Cómo estás, Ron?—preguntó Rubeus, sonriéndole con sinceridad y alegría bajo su poblada y gran barba—mucho trabajo?

—Demasiado—contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros con resignación—los mortífagos están más activos que nunca, ya no damos abasto… entre los del grupo de choque y los aurors estamos que reventamos… Ha habido muchos asesinatos, el ministerio ya está en la desesperación… lo único bueno es que aún no ha habido ningún ataque personal por parte de Voldemort…

—Hay pocos aurors?—preguntó preocupado, Hagrid. Recordó que Harry había renunciado luego del "prior incantato" que se había producido entre él y Ron.

—Somos como diez o doce—dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza, abatido—nos tocan las guardias, emergencias…

—Y han pedido refuerzos?—preguntó Hagrid.

—Si… pero no llegaron muchos, ya que los ataques han ocurrido en toda Europa… los ministerios quieren a sus aurors para proteger a sus propios países—explicó Ron—, y como acá ser un auror es tan difícil… hay muy pocos.

—Y… y tú no fuiste a la reunión que hizo Harry?—preguntó Hagrid, que ahora también era un miembro del ED. A él le tocaría contactar a Grawp, su hermano, para que él intercediera con los gigantes…

—No—repuso él, cortantemente.

Hagrid lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Cuándo terminarás con esa estúpida pelea? Hermione y Harry se reconciliaron y me contaron lo ocurrido—Ron lo miró escépticamente—… y yo les creí todo. No te das cuenta de que lo único que quería Voldemort era separarlos porque juntos, ustedes eran un grupo indestructible? Faltas sólo tú Ron…

—No sé como pudiste… pero yo no creo en lo que dijeron—dijo Ron tozudamente, enojado—. Harry lo único que quiere es lucirse armando de nuevo el ED, ahora que le despidieron del ministerio… y la otra lo único que quiere es fama ahora que ha estado tanto tiempo sin ningún escándalo que le sirva para estar en alguna portada de _«Corazón de Bruja»_…

Hagrid lo miró indignado.

—Primero que nada, fue Harry el que renunció al ministerio para que no hubiera más peleas entre tú y él!—espetó Hagrid, mirándolo duramente—y segundo… HERMIONE, que fue tu amiga durante ocho años, no es una buscafama, y tú lo sabes muy bien…

—No lo sé. Porque hace años que descubrí como eran en realidad…

—Tú sabes en el fondo que estás equivocado, Ron… en el fondo de tu corazón conoces _toda _la verdad…

• • •

—Eh…—de repente no supo qué decir—. Es que… necesito pensar y estar sólo… Voy a dar una vuelta, nos vemos…

—Está bien—respondió Cho, algo molesta—. Pero antes de salir dame un beso…

Se acercó a él poniéndose en puntillas de pie para besarlo, pero Harry se sorprendió así mismo volteándole la cara.

—Qué es lo que te ocurre?—preguntó Cho, indignada. Harry en su interior se preguntó lo mismo… _¿qué diablos le ocurría¿Por qué rehuia a Cho tan descaradamente?_

—Tengo…—la mente del ojiverde trabajaba a toda máquina—lo siento, cariño, tengo _Sofilius mágica_…

—Qué tienes, qué?—preguntó anonadada la chica.

—Sofilius mágica—repuso Harry, colocando una cara inocente. En realidad esa enfermedad no existía—. Dios Cho, cómo no conoces ese virus que pueden transmitir las mimbulus mimbletonia…?

—Ese cacto que te dejó tu amigo… Neville?

—Si…

Harry la dejó en su despacho y se fue rápidamente. Lo único que quería era salir un momento del castillo… tomar aire en un lugar apartado… se sentía presionado, vigilado…

Sin darse cuenta, de repente se desapareció para reaparecer en el cementerio del Valle Godric.

No se percató de que había desaparecido como si nada de Hogwarts, y sin utilizar su varita, sólo se fijó en el nombre de las lápidas que tenía enfrente de él…

Lily y James Potter.

Una vez más sintió deseos de tenerlos junto a él, una vez más quiso abrazarlos, hablarles, decirles que los necesitaba, decirles que no quería soportar la carga de tener que salvar al mundo del maldito Voldemort, decirles que había perdido a su mejor amigo, que no aguantaba tener a Sirius al borde de la muerte…

Decirles que era débil… que no tenía el poder suficiente ni siquiera para salvarse así mismo de la pesadilla que lo perseguía desde que había nacido…

—_Sólo sigue adelante_—dijo una vocecita en su oído.

Harry se volteó, sobresaltado, y lo que vio lo dejó con la boca completamente abierta.

—R-Ron?—preguntó, confundido, extrañado y receloso.

El pequeño pelirrojo, que no tendría más de once años, asintió suavemente con su cabeza.

—Cómo puede ser…?—preguntó, anonadado—tú… no tienes veinticinco años?

—Soy un recuerdo—dijo el pequeño pelirrojo, mirándolo con seriedad.

—Un recuerdo…?

—Si… y vengo aquí para decirte que no me has perdido—dijo el Ron de once años—, nunca me has perdido… pero tienes que luchar para que todo sea como antes…

—Luchar?—preguntó Harry, confuso—. He luchado toda mi vida… estoy cansado…

—Pero tienes que hacer el último esfuerzo—dijo el niño, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Tú eres el único que puede… el único con el poder…

Harry lo miró fijamente, ése era el Ron que conocía, el Ron que siempre había estado ahí para apoyarlo…

—Y porqué has venido a decirme esto?—preguntó el muchacho de los ojos verde esmeralda.

—Porque me necesitabas…—repuso el pequeño, con naturalidad—, porque yo también te necesito, y Hermione también… porque tú eres mi amigo… mi hermano de juramento…

—De juramento?

—Recuerda el juramento—dijo el pequeño, sonriéndole graciosamente—, no te rindas… no pierdas a las personas que te quieren… sólo busca en tu interior… allí encontrarás todas las respuestas que buscas… y que ya estás encontrando…

—A qué te refieres…?—comenzó a preguntar Harry, pero el niño había desaparecido de repente.

Recordó las palabras del pequeño… busca en tu interior…

Y buscó.

Repentinamente sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo, paralizándolo y a la vez dándole una energía que nunca había sentido… un aura impresionante comenzó a envolverlo…

Sin darse cuenta… Harry Potter estaba comenzando a descubrir el poder que vencería a Lord Voldemort.

• • •

—Que sospechas que Draco fue el que planeó separarlos?—preguntó Luna, sorprendida—Ginny! Te dije incontables veces que no confiaras en él… te lo dije!

Ginny la miró, apesadumbrada.

—Sé que me equivoqué, Luna—dijo de malhumor—no es necesario que me lo refriegues en la cara…

Bajó la vista con algo que le presionaba en el pecho, que le agarrotaba dolorosamente la garganta… que error tan imperdonable había cometido… había perdido a la persona que quería por Draco, alguien que nunca la había querido sinceramente… había perdido a Harry cuando por fin se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba…

—Ya, amiga—dijo Luna por lo bajo, abrazándola—. Ya verás que el error se reparará, ya verás que todo esto terminará y volverá a ser todo como antes…

—No, ya nada será como antes!—Gritó Ginny, enfadada, separándose bruscamente de la rubia—. ¿No lo entiendes, Luna? Todo lo que alguna vez pasó ya no volverá a repetirse, ya no va a ser todo como antes aunque sea lo que más deseamos, ya nada será como antes porque todos cambiamos, todos fuimos hacia lados distintos, totalmente opuestos… el pasado quedó en el pasado… Ron nunca perdonará a Hermione y Harry, aunque no fueran ellos los que lo dañaron, Hermione se va a casar con Viktor a pesar de que no lo ama, Harry se quedará con Cho, porque el ya no me quiere a mí…—Luna abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la pelirroja no la dejó—. No me digas que no es así, por que lo es. Él me lo dijo, él me dijo que ya no me amaba, que estaba con Cho y era a ella a quien quería… Y yo… yo… yo trataré de rehacer mi vida de alguna manera, voy a luchar por eso… pero tengo que ser realista. No puedo vivir siempre pensando en el pasado… por que eso es: Pasado.

Luna la miró con lágrimas en sus azules y saltones ojos.

—Y los sueños?—preguntó ella, dolida por las palabras que había escuchado—… dónde quedan las esperanzas? Si tú ya no crees en los milagros y en los sueños no es mi culpa, Ginny. No te has parado a pensar en como sería todo si nos esforzáramos un poco en recuperar lo perdido? No te has imaginado en como sería todo si todos lucháramos para conseguir lo que queremos? Si tú has perdido la capacidad de ilusionarte, de tener esperanzas no es mi culpa… Tú dices que has perdido a Harry… por qué no te esfuerzas, luchas con todas tus fuerzas hasta que de verdad esté todo perdido? Cómo sabes si con algo de esfuerzo, con algo de ilusión, sueños y esperanza y paciencia no logras tener lo que tanto anhelas?

—Porque…—Ginny se sintió súbitamente cansada. Antes de responder fue hacia la flor que tenía hace seis años y nunca había florecido, juntó un poco de agua en la regadera, le echó el último fertilizante que le pondría si es que no florecía (había probado con cientos de cosas y mezclas y la planta no daba la flor, que era una muy rara y bella) y luego fue hacia la planta y le echó la solución fertilizante que nunca había probado con la planta. Se dio vuelta para mirar a su amiga—… porque ya no encuentro fuerzas para seguir luchando y porque ahora he aprendido que los sueños, por mucho que persistamos en hacerlos realidad, no se cumplen.

—En serio crees eso?—preguntó Luna, sonriendo de repente y señalando algo detrás de ella.

Ginny volteó la cabeza y los ojos se le abrieron con asombro.

Ante ella estaba la flor más bella que nunca había visto en su vida.

* * *

Bueno... ya terminó... Una aclaración...

(1): Con respecto a lo del recuerdo... En el mundo mágico es sabido que los juramentos no son cualquier cosa. Al hacerlo se crea una promesa inquebrantable, que la misma magia del juramento se encargará de hacer cumplir. Esos recuerdos de Harry y Ron salieron gracias a la magia de la promesa que hicieron Ron, Harry y Hermione (en uno de los cap anteriores sale). Ellos intentan ayudar a Herm y Harry a no perder las esperanzas y luchar para que Ron entienda...

Espero hayan entendido lo que quise decir U

_**Besos y saludos para todos.**_

_**Quid Morgan (una huerfanita que necesita un hogar... quiere alguien adoptarme?)**_


	12. Por Amor

Disclaimer: Si, ya conocen la historia.. que esto bla, bla, bla... y ningún personaje bla, bla, bla...

Autora: Este capítulo me encanta... les recomiendo escucharlo con las canciones:

-**Comptine d'un autre été**- Yann Tiersen (de Amelie)

**-La valse d' Amelie piano**- Amelie Soundtrack

**-I don't Want to miss a thing**- Aerosmith

**-Hero**- Nickleback with saliva (spiderman)

Los dejo con mi capítulo... este me encanta...

**Capítulo 12**

**Por Amor**

_**«**Recuerden a Cedric. Recuérdenlo si en algún momento de su vida tienen que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo, recuerden lo que le ocurrió a un muchacho que era bueno, amable y valiente, sólo porque se cruzó en el camino de Lord Voldemort**»**_

**_"Recordando a Cedric"-_ Albus Wulfric Percibal Brian Dumbledore**

—Nos vemos mañana—le dijo Harry, despidiéndose de ella con un abrazo. Su amiga se casaba… se casaba… pero con Viktor Krum.

—Está bien—dijo Hermione, amagando una sonrisa por su rostro. Su mejor amigo abrió la puerta y se fue caminando rápidamente. Hermione sabía que era difícil para él festejar e ir a una fiesta, cuando Sirius todavía estaba en coma… y sólo iría por ella—. Harry!—lo llamó. El chico se dio vuelta, extrañado.

—Si?

—Nada… Sólo quería darte las gracias…—repuso Hermione, sonriendo imperceptiblemente. Harry le dirigió una leve sonrisa y se fue hacia Hogwarts.

De repente se percató de algo.

Hacía cuánto tiempo que no sonreía abiertamente, y no con esas medias sonrisas algo forzadas? Hace cuánto no sonreían también sus ojos? Desde hace cuánto tiempo…?

Mucho tiempo. Muchos años.

Cerró la puerta con melancolía, recordando el momento en que se había encontrado con el recuerdo de Harry… ahí él también se veía más alegre, con sus ojos verde esmeralda brillando intensamente… no como ahora, que estaban como apagados, como casi sin vida.

Cómo y cuándo podría finalmente ser feliz?

Sintió que alguien habría la puerta de su habitación, en Hogsmeade, que había arrendado para alojarse antes de la boda, que sería al otro día, allí mismo en una iglesia de Hogsmeade.

—Hola Hermione!—la saludó Viktor, yendo hacia ella para darle un beso.

—Hola, Viktor—dijo Hermione, apartándose de él y tomando una drástica decisión.

El búlgaro la miró extrañado por el rechazo tan abierto y poco sutil.

—Ocurre algo?—preguntó, con cautela.

Hermione tomó aire.

—Viktor… tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho y te aprecio por todo lo que has hecho por mí todos esto años…—paró un segundo, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. Tú sabes que yo no podría haber continuado si tú no me hubieses acogido y cuidado cuando estuve mal…

—Si, lo sé mi amor—dijo él, tiernamente.

—Pero…—no podía seguir… no podía hacerle eso a él…

—Pero qué?

—Yo… yo…—reprimió un sollozo y la cara se tensó al evitar un grito de angustia. Una voz en su cabeza le susurró _"¿Lo correcto o lo cómodo?"_

—Yo no puedo casarme contigo.

Viktor se quedó de piedra.

—Qué?

Hermione tomó su maleta, su varita y la caja en donde estaba su túnica de matrimonio.

—Lo siento, Viktor…—susurró, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro sin poder contenerlas—… lo siento… pero no puedo hacerte esto… y tampoco puedo hacerme esto a mí misma…

—A qué te refieres?—preguntó el, con dolor, dejándose caer en una silla.

—Me refiero…—respiró tratando de tranquilizarse y no sollozar—… a que no te podías casar, ni yo tampoco podía… con alguien a quien quiero mucho… pero que no amo.

Abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita y unas palabras pronunciadas apenas, salió apresuradamente sin hacer caso al toque de queda y caminó sin saber muy bien hacia dónde iba.

Si… había echo lo correcto… pensó, mientras andaba en medio de la oscuridad, caminando con dificultad sobre la nieve…

—Si, porque yo no amo a Viktor—se dijo, tratando de no escuchar lo que repetía cada vez con más fuerza su corazón… _"Yo amo a Ron Weasley"_

• • •

—Por nosotros—dijo Parvati sonriendo, mientras ella y su novio alzaban unas copas con un líquido que parecía que flameaba en su superficie.

—Por nosotros—respondió Ron, sonriente, antes de beber un sorbo de su whisky de fuero en las Tres Escobas, que a esa hora sólo funcionaba para los que se hospedaban en el local, como Ron y Parvati, que habían alquilado una pieza esa noche que él había tenido libre.

Había poquísimas personas en el lugar, ya que desde los ataques a Hogsmeade, la actividad del pueblo y sus visitantes habían disminuido considerablemente, sin embargo, en ese momento, el ambiente en el local era cálido y relajante.

Hacía mucho tiempo no iba por esos lugares, a Parvati siempre le había gustado más el Callejón Diagon, por lo que desde que había vuelto de Italia no había ido mucho a Hogsmeade, excepto ahora, que tenía que vigilar el colegio y el pueblo por el trabajo… era bueno volver al pueblito de Hogsmeade…

Afuera la nieve se arremolinaba en las ventanas y cubría el camino, dificultando su acceso, los negocios y casas parecían encantados, sumidas en una luz extraña que embargaba el lugar… Hacía unos momentos había estado tenso y nervioso por algún extraño motivo, pero de repente se había sentido relajado… incluso contento, un estado que no experimentaba completamente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Mañana tienes que trabajar?—preguntó Parvati, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Ah… qué?—preguntó despistado el pelirrojo.

—Que si mañana vas a trabajar.

—No… bah, digo sí!—exclamó Ron, aturdido. Sonrió, haciendo que sus orejas se le pusieran rojas, como cuando se azoraba—tengo turno al mediodía…

—Ah…—repuso Parvati.

De repente se sumió entre ellos un silencio incómodo, Ron se movió inquieto en su silla… ¿Por qué se sentía incómodo con su novia?

—Y tú? Tú vas a hacer algo?—preguntó Ron, intentando romper la pequeña barrera que se había formado entre los dos.

—Yo… tengo que quedarme a cargo de la tienda—dijo Parvati, refiriéndose a «Madame Malkin: túnicas para cada ocasión», en donde había conseguido trabajo—. Mañana madame Malkin tiene que ir a ayudar a Hermione Granger con su vestido de novia, porque mañana será la boda con Krum…

Ron se sobresaltó con la noticia sin querer… así que mañana se casaba ella?

Bueno, eso seguramente sepultaría para siempre todo vínculo entre él y Harry y Hermione, que ya habían vuelto a ser amigos, como antes…

Como antes…

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas inmensas de llorar. _Cómo antes_… esas palabras que tanto añoraba…

Volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana, haciendo como que miraba por ella para disimular ante Parvati.

Lo último que habría podido esperar ver fue a una mujer de cabello castaño llorando sentada sobre un banco de piedra y algo que parecía extrañamente ser una túnica blanca sobresaliendo del basurero que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ella.

• • •

—Qué pasa, por qué tanto escándalo?—preguntó Harry, medio dormido, yendo hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, que alguien estaba aporreando por fuera.

—Harry!—exclamó una pelirroja, entrando raudamente en el dormitorio del muchacho—Harry, sabes dónde está?

—Dónde está quién?—preguntó, mirándola mientras se refregaba los ojos para despejarse—por qué tanto escándalo, Ginny? Quiero dormir…

Se tiró sobre su cama y se quedó dormido. Ginny se sentó a su lado y se acercó a su oído para gritarle algo, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que él llevaba unos shorts cortos de pijama y ella llevaba un corto camisón, ya que había pasado la noche en Hogwarts.

—Hermione!—le gritó fuertemente en el oído para apartarse rápidamente de él.

El ojiverde dio un terrible salto, despertando completamente cuando Ginny le tiró agua con la varita.

—Qué ocurre con ella?—preguntó él, mirándola, ceñudo.

—No está en Hogsmeade, no está por ningún lado…—dijo Ginny, entregándole una carta—lee…

Harry tomó la carta, extrañado y la leyó rápidamente, abriendo los ojos cada vez más, con cada palabra que leía.

—No lo va a hacer?—preguntó, anonadado.

—No—respondió Ginny, sin saber porque sonreía, si se suponía que esa noticia era mala.

—Bien!—exclamó Harry, dando saltos triunfantes en el aire.

Ginny rió alegremente, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz.

De repente se encontró dando saltos medio-extraños en el aire, abrazada a Harry. No pensaban en la situación, sólo comenzaban a creer en una secreta esperanza que se estaba formando en sus corazones, Ginny se percató que los ojos de Harry parecían un poco más vivos, más brillantes… y eso la puso aún más contenta.

Súbitamente perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron sobre la cama, aún abrazados.

Harry sintió el aliento cálido de la chica sobre él, sintió su proximidad y su suave aroma, miró sus ojos azules y se percató de que la veía perfectamente, a pesar de estar sin gafas.

Ella también se dio cuenta de la situación y se separó rápidamente de él.

—Bueno…—dijo Harry, tratando de romper el silencio que de repente se había tornado, aunque por una extraña razón no le era incómodo—… no deberíamos haber celebrado de esta forma, pero… bueno… estoy feliz de que mi mejor amiga no se casara con alguien a quien no amaba en realidad…

—Si…—repuso ella—, pero no le digamos lo que ocurrió ahora, si? Tal vez más adelante, cuando no esté afectada todavía… ella lo quería mucho y le fue difícil tomar esa decisión.

Se quedaron mirando unos minutos, hasta que Ginny murmuró algo ininteligible y se fue rápidamente, mientras Harry se dejaba caer nuevamente en la cama, extrañado por la radiante sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

• • •

La noche se presentaba apacible y tranquila.

Desde la ventana podía observar el lago y la tenue luz de Luna que lo bañaba, los terrenos del colegio se hallaban sumidos en un silencio profundo, quebrado sólo por el leve murmullo de los árboles al mover sus hojas en danzas desconocidas… todo parecía tan sereno, tan lleno de paz…

Hoy habían tenido una reunión global con todos los miembros importantes del ED, toda su familia, exceptuando a Ron, estaban participando de la organización… en la reunión se había dicho que Voldemort preparaba un gran Ataque y se habían comunicado con las ayudas de parte de otras comunidades, como los Altos elfos y un gran número de gigantes contactados a través de Grawp y Hagrid… pero la noticia más importante…

Nadie se la había esperado.

Sirius había reaccionado.

Estaba contenta, tranquila, en paz consigo misma y con su alrededor… quedaban muchos sueños que deseaba realizar, pero en aquel momento se permitió un segundo, un respiro de paz…

Recordó con alegría como habían brillado los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry, como todos se habían mostrado optimistas, como todos trabajaban unidos para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Recordó como Hermione había vuelto a tener esa fuerza e iniciativa de antaño, como Luna se había permitido hacer notar sus excentricidades como hace tiempo no hacía, como chispeaban alegres los ojos de Dumbledore mientras se comía un sorbete de limón y veía una de las bromas de Fred y George en acción, nada más y nada menos que en Snape, quien esbozo una sonrisa sin quererlo, dejándolos a todos asombrados. Como Remus rejuvenecía diez años al enterarse de que uno de sus amigos volvía a la vida nuevamente, como Sirius había alcanzado a esbozar una débil sonrisa a todos y a decirle lo mucho que quería a Harry y Remus…

Un día de añoranza, un día casi utópico… irreal…

Un día de paz…

Cerró los ojos dejando que la suave brisa revolviera su cabellera de fuego…

Miró el cielo…

Marte estaba brillante esa noche.

• • •

Había valido la pena.

Podía ver a Hermione, Luna y Ginny conversando animada y relajadamente bajo un árbol, como si fuera un retrato de nueve años de antigüedad, pudo ver a Dumbledore berreando alegremente mientras perseguía a los gemelos, que habían hechizado su barba para que se pusiera de un color rosa chillón, pudo ver como Harry hacía una guerra de nieve contra Remus y Snape, mientras Sirius los miraba, divertido, desde una silla, observado muy de cerca por Madame Pomfrey y McGonagall.

Sintió que una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, el esfuerzo que había hecho estaba siendo recompensado. No importaba que Voldemort estuviera de vuelta aterrorizando al mundo entero en ese momento… no importaba nada…

Había logrado pagar su deuda, bueno… no completamente… aún faltaba algo, faltaba que alguien se diera cuenta, se percatara…

Y cuando pasara eso, él y todos los demás serían libres para siempre.

Tan contento y satisfecho se encontraba…

Que no se percató del movimiento que había comenzado a haber a su alrededor… y no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando lo petrificaron cayendo pesadamente al suelo, tal cual muchos años atrás le había ocurrido en su Sala Común mientras intentaba detener a tres personas que querían salir en la noche.

• • •

No habían podido evitar el salir afuera en un día tan espléndido. Todos estaban contentos y tranquilos, y nada parecía indicar que algo malo ocurría, así que se habían olvidado un rato de los problemas y habían salido a disfrutar.

Ella hablaba con Ginny y Luna sobre lo que haría ahora, después de su ruptura con Viktor. Tenía pensado retomar las riendas de la P.E.D.D.O. Pero dudaba… Bueno, en todo caso, ahora en la guerra sólo se iba a dedicar al ED, para ayudar a su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Sonrió con alegría al ver como Harry arrancaba de dos bolas de nieve gigantes, que amenazaban con acabarlo como Voldemort no había hecho nunca y vio como George y Fred salían en su ayuda, ahora que habían llegado de su viaje de promoción de los Sortilegios Weasley por Asia. Cho no había querido salir reclamando que tenía mucho frío como para estar en la nieve, pero al parecer, a Harry no le importó en lo más mínimo y salió afuera con sus amigos y padrino.

—Me siento extraña—dijo de repente, Luna—, siento un aroma que me recuerda…—se detuvo y rió suavemente—. Bah, olvídenlo, no tiene importancia…

—Saben? —dijo Ginny, después de un momento de silencio—como están todos aquí… o sea, me refiero a mis hermanos, a nuestros ex-compañeros que vinieron por la reunión que se hizo en la mañana… por qué no hacemos un partido de quidditch?

Hermione y Luna le sonrieron afirmativamente, entusiasmadas, pero cuando estaban levantándose…

—Qué fue eso?—preguntó Hermione, deteniéndose al escuchar el sonido de algo pesado cayendo al suelo.

—Qué cosa?—preguntó Ginny despistada.

Hermione no alcanzó a responder, porque al segundo siguiente quedó demasiado ocupada mirando lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

De repente el cielo se cubrió, tapando al sol reluciente que había habido… un silencio espectral se sumió en el bosque, haciendo que todos se quedaran quietos, expectantes.

—Hermione—dijo de repente la voz de Harry a su lado—, por favor, ayuda a Madame Pomfrey y a McGonagall a llevar a Sirius a dentro y avísale a todo el ED que venga, ya!

Hermione corrió sintiendo que el miedo se expandía por su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica, tomó de un brazo a Sirius y con la enfermera y la profesora de transformaciones llevaron a Sirius rápidamente adentro.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, la castaña salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían hacia la Sala de los Requerimientos.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente.

—Afuera todos, tengan cuidado, peligro de un ataque!—les grito—Blaise, ve a Slytherin a avisar a los pequeños, Hanna, tú ve a la torre de Hufflepuff, Cho, encárgate de Ravenclaw, Dennis, por favor ve a la lechucería y al gran comedor, tú, Susan, ve a la biblioteca y a la Sala de los Profesores, yo me encargo de la torre de Gryffindor y de lo demás, por favor todos apúrense… puede ser grave!

Salió corriendo nuevamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor, estaba aterrorizada… y si ocurría algo malo?

Justo ahora que todo andaba tan tranquilo…

Luego de avisar a los alumnos pequeños y grandes la situación que corrían, recorrió algunos pasadizos y atajos, después de cerciorarse que ningún alumno andaba suelto por ahí, se dirigió afuera, sintiendo que algo frío le bajaba por la espalda.

• • •

Súbitamente la temperatura del ambiente descendió hasta hacer que todos sintieran un frío insoportable, la tensión y la preocupación se podía sentir en los que custodiaban los terrenos de Hogwarts y en los que también se incorporaban al salir a través de las puertas de roble, Harry vio como Cho salía e iba hacia él, con miedo reflejándose en su cara, luego miró al profesor Dumbledore, quien tenía una cara neutra, pero tenía la varita preparada. Tonks lo miró, inquieta, pero logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de nerviosismo más que nada.

Y ocurrió.

Decenas y decenas de encapuchados y unas criaturas que descendían la temperatura del lugar, haciendo que todos se sintieran extrañamente vacíos, como si ya no pudieran volver a ser felices, aparecieron desde el bosque prohibido.

Harry comenzó a escuchar los fragmentos de una carta que le habían enviado hacía siete años y que le decía que alguien a quien amaba mucho ya no lo quería, Ron le decía que su amistad se había acabado, Sirius caía a través del velo una vez más, la cara de Neville muerto apareció en su cabeza…

—EXPECTO PATRONUM!—gritó con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, pensando en todos los momentos felices que había vivido a lo largo de su vida…

Uno a uno comenzaron a salir los patronus, pero el ciervo había tomado un tamaño y había adquirido una luz que cegaba a muchos, los dementores comenzaron a dispersarse, mientras que los mortífagos comenzaban a atacar al mismo tiempo que los del ED.

—Spoiluto! Desmaius! Expelliarmus! Petrificus totalus! Rictusempra! Tarantallegra!—gritó Harry en un segundo, haciendo que cinco mortífagos cayeran al suelo y uno saliera hacia un dementor bailando una danza parecida a la árabe. Corrió a ayudar a Colin, quien peleaba con tres mortífagos a la vez, esquivando una sarta de rayos rojos, violetas, azules y verdes. Sintió que algo lo golpeaba como con una sartén y se sostuvo de Susan para mantenerse en pie.

Vio como una pelirroja luchaba contra dos mortífagos a la vez y fue hacia ella en el mismo momento en el que un mortífago atacaba a Ginny por la espalda, noqueándolo de un puñetazo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Notó que llegaba Hermione cuando repentinamente se acordó de algo.

—Hermione, ve a las entradas del colegio—le pasó la capa invisible, al mismo tiempo que evadía un hechizo—Hay aurors desprotegidos en las entradas del colegio… les puede ocurrir algo, están desprevenidos… apúrate!

• • •

Ese había sido el día más apacible y tranquilo que había visto en años, definitivamente.

Se sentó a descansar un momento, sacando un cigarro muggle y prendiéndolo con la varita, al mismo tiempo que Laura, Madison y Michael lo miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—Es un cigarro muggle—, les explicó, rodando los ojos—es como una pipa, tiene tabaco y lo demás…

—Oh, discúlpenos, señor _«yo-sé-todo-sobre-muggles»_—replicó Madison burlonamente, mientras imitaba a Ron y se sentaba apoyándose en un enorme pilar coronado por un gran cerdo que tenía unas pequeñas alitas.

Ron la ignoró y aspiró con deleite el humo, hacía tiempo que había tomado ese gusto… Sintió que el olor a tabaco le despejaba su atribulada mente y repentinamente se sintió intranquilo.

—Qué ocurre?—le preguntó Michael, extrañado, al ver que Ron miraba inquisitivamente hacia todos lados, como si buscara algo.

—Nada, nada…—susurró Ron, arrugando el entrecejo y negando con la cabeza—me pareció oír algo, nada más… creo que estoy algo paranoico…

—Si, luego vas a ser la segunda versión de Moody si sigues así, francamente…—dijo Laura, como siempre tirándolo todo a broma…

—No debió ser nada, no creo que algún mortífago venga y nos ataque en este día tan espléndido—dijo Madison.

—Ah, no?—dijo una voz burlona, a unos cuántos metros del lugar en que se encontraban.

Los cuatro aurors se levantaron de un salto, con las varitas preparadas.

—No… en realidad no creo siquiera que puedan hacernos algo—dijo Ron, mirando desafiante a los mortífagos que habían aparecido, especialmente a uno con ojos claros que le recordaban a alguien.

—Insolente!—exclamó la voz de una mujer.

En un segundo todo se transformó en un haz segador de luces de todos los colores.

—Experto Patronum! Expecto Patro… Expecto…—Ron, intentó moverse del lugar en que estaba, un dementor se acercaba lentamente y se estaba levantando la capucha. ¿Por qué no acudía ningún recuerdo alegre a su mente, por qué no podía hacer el maldito patronus?

De pronto, en medio de la oscuridad apareció una imagen poco nítida de tres niños juntando las manos y conjurando algo, luego apareció la imagen de una mujer de cabellos castaños sonriéndole tiernamente bajo la sombra de un gran abeto…—EXPECTO PATRONUM!

El dementor huyó o desapareció, no pudo describirlo exactamente. Cuando pudo abrir bien los ojos, vio que Laura había caído y que unos siete mortífagos yacían sobre el suelo. Fue el ayuda de Michael y comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

Los seguidores de Voldemort estaban venciendo, sólo quedaban cuatro aurors contra unos veinte mortífagos…

—Estupefi!—dijo Ron a la mujer que había hablado al principio, cuando se le cayó la capucha al caer, vio con desagrado el rostro inconsciente de Pansy Parkinson.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue todo muy confuso.

Se volteó con lentitud al mismo tiempo que escuchaba algo pronunciado en un idioma desconocido, vio como un rayo de luz negro se dirigía de lleno a él sin que pudiera alcanzar a reaccionar.

Escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Estaba cerrando los ojos, preparándose para el impacto cuando alguien lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Te quiero…—susurró una voz conocida.

Lo último que vio fueron unos ojos color miel muy abiertos, vidriosos y como sin vida.

Lo último que sintió fue un suave aroma a canela, antes de caer bajo el peso muerto de una persona.

• • •

—Gracias!—le gritó Ginny a Harry al ver como caía un mortífago producto de un gran golpe de Harry.

Él sólo tuvo tiempo de asentir con la cabeza antes de esquivar otro hechizo, vio como le entregaba su capa de invisibilidad a Hermione y le decía algo antes de que su amiga saliera corriendo con una mirada asustada en sus ojos hacia las entradas del colegio.

Sintió un mal presentimiento.

—_Mucumuerciélago!_—gritó, mientras corría detrás de Hermione y tuvo permiso de reírse al ver a un mortífago huyendo de unos gargajos enormes que volaban tras él. No pudo dar unos pasos más, cuando un encapuchado le salió al paso.

—_Locomotor mortis!_—le gritó el mortífago.

Sintió como sus piernas se unían cual estatua, perdió el equilibrio y cayó en redondo al suelo, haciendo que su varita se le cayera. Con susto vio como el mortífago esbozaba una sonrisa tras la máscara y le apuntaba con una lenta satisfacción, aprovechó que se demoraba y se tiró abrazando sus piernas, haciendo que él también cayera. Tomó su varita y lo congeló con un hechizo antes de deshacer el encantamiento que le aquejaba.

Se levantó de un salto con las piernas entumecidas y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando y enviando hechizos. Se percató de que el bando de ellos ganaba esa batalla y se sintió orgullosa. Vio como Luna arrastraba a Cho hacia un lado, ya que estaba inconsciente, pero no se detuvo a ayudarle… tenía que averiguar porque Hermione se había asustado tanto y había salido corriendo tan deprisa luego de las palabras de Harry…

Esquivó a un par de dementores, ya que no se le daban bien los _Patronus_ y se internó en el bosque para correr más segura.

De pronto, cuando llegaba hasta las verjas de las entradas oyó un ruido de pelea y se apresuró.

Cuando llegó vio a Laura, una compañera de trabajo de su hermano, cayendo inconsciente al piso.

Y cayó en la cuenta: su hermano estaba aquí y le habían tendido una emboscada

Se acercó corriendo al centro de la pelea mientras aturdía a dos mortífagos, que no se habían dado cuenta de su llegada, vio el cabello inconfundible de su hermano, que se estaba volteando hacia ella, cuando vio que un rayo color negro atravesaba el aire hacia él…

—RON!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que estaba todo perdido.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, cuando súbitamente apareció una mujer de cabellos castaños que se interpuso entre su hermano y el rayo de luz.

Quedó paralizada, al ver que su mejor amiga caía lentamente al suelo, sujetada apenas por un sorprendido Ron.

Volteó la cabeza con furia para ver quien había hecho el hechizo y hacerle pagar, cuando unos ojos grises que la miraban con sorpresa hicieron que perdiera de súbito las pocas fuerzas que tenía y cayera lentamente al suelo.

• • •

—_Por aquí, por aquí…!—susurró apremiantemente un pelirrojo de diecisiete años, jalando fuertemente del brazo a su mejor amiga hacia un agujero que había tras la pintura de Urk, el violento matando a unos inocentes hinkypunks._

—_Que no nos pille, que no nos pille…—susurró Hermione, nerviosamente, mordiéndose las uñas y mirando con miedo a Ron._

—_Si sigues haciendo ruido, lo harán—murmuró Ron, pegándole un codazo a la castaña—tranquilízate, Hermione… Harry y yo hemos usado mucho este escondite cada vez que escapamos de Filch o Snape, y nunca nos han pillado…_

—_Ojalá tuviéramos el mapa… Por lo menos así sabríamos si podemos regresar a la sala común…_

—_Pues ve resignándote a pasar aquí la noche—le dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros._

_Los dos se quedaron callados, intentando escuchar cualquier sonido, pero a sus oídos no llegó ni el más mínimo ruido… el pelirrojo estaba a punto de quedarse dormido… cuando…_

—_Ron?—preguntó la voz de su amiga, con cautela. Se extrañó al reconocer una leve nota de miedo en su voz._

—_Qué pasa Herms…?—preguntó Ron, aún medio dormido._

—_Te… eh… te molestaría si hago luz con mi varita?_

_Ron la miró con duda._

—_Pero Herms, tengo sueño, no puedo dormir con luz…—rezongó._

_Vio como la chica bajaba la cabeza y se mordía el labio inferior, pareciendo avergonzada y eso lo extrañó aún más._

—_Si, tienes razón… bueno, no importa…_

_Hizo un ruidito extraño con la garganta, parecido a un… sollozo?_

—_Qué pasa, Hermione?—preguntó Ron, preocupado._

—_Lo que pasa… es que… yo… prometes no burlarte?_

—_Por supuesto que no_

_Hermione levantó la cabeza, con dos lágrimas surcando su rostro. Acercó su boca al oído de su amigo, como contándole un secreto._

—_Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad…_

_Ron abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Salió de su aturdimiento al cabo de un par de segundos y pronunció —lumos!_

_Ron nuca había visto a su amiga tan apenada. Levantó delicadamente su cabeza y le secó las lágrimas tiernamente._

—_Tranquila… ya está todo bien, no tengas miedo—la abrazó con fuerza—. Nunca tengas miedo cuando esté junto a ti, Hermione… sabes que te protegeré hasta de la misma muerte… es una promesa…_

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, escuchaba ruidos y gritos por todas partes…

—Despertó… que bien…—murmuró una voz burlona, desde una parte más alta.

Miró a su alrededor entornando los ojos, y vio con miedo a diez mortífagos que lo rodeaban, mirándolo con desprecio.

Y vio lo que más temía mirar en aquel momento.

La muchacha inerte que estaba aún entre sus brazos.

—Ríndete Weasley, estás muerto—dijo una de las figuras.

Entonces recordó ese día en que por un simple acto había hecho una promesa, un juramente que ahora menos que nunca rompería.

Recostó con suavidad a Hermione en el suelo y se levantó reprimiendo el dolor que le causaba su pierna rota.

—Jamás me rendiré…—murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

Jamás se rendiría… lo sabía muy bien.

La protegería aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, le debía la vida.

Era una promesa… y la cumpliría.

• • •

Había algo que le empujaba a ir hacia el bosque, hacia donde había ido su amiga, pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupado encargándose de la lucha en los terrenos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería como para ir a otro lugar.

La batalla ya duraba demasiado… y su cuerpo comenzaba a demostrar signos de agotamiento que a menudo eran aplacados por la determinación a no rendirse, a no ceder ni un segundo a las personas que querían arrebatarle lo único que no había perdido aún…

Su vida.

—Ah!

Un dolor agudo le llegó de repente en el pecho, haciendo que sus rodillas se doblaran y que sus ojos se le pusieran vidriosos por las lágrimas… puso su mano libre en su pecho, preguntándose que diablos había sido eso cuando, inesperadamente, a su cabeza llegó claramente el sonido ahogado y desesperado de una voz

—_AYUDA…_

Se levantó de un salto y, esquivando a todo lo que se le interpusiera en su camino, corrió como un alma que lleva al diablo hacia las entradas de Hogwarts, sintiendo que el camino que ahora recorría nunca en su vida le había parecido más largo.

—_Expelliarmus!_

Oyó como una voz áspera pronunciaba el hechizo, desde la espesura del bosque y fue rápidamente hacia donde había oído el hechizo.

—_Illiasto!_—gritó Harry, con furia, saliendo de entre los matorrales al claro en donde se podía ver a un pelirrojo protegiendo con su cuerpo a una mujer de cabellos castaños, mientras que un mortífago lo apuntaba con su varita , ahora que el compañero que segundos atrás había tenido había sido atacado por Harry.

—Suelta esa varita—siseó el recién llegado con odio a la figura corpulenta que sostenía una varita gruesa y larga en dirección a Ron, que lo observaba con aborrecimiento, al igual que el ojiverde.

El encapuchado, en vez de tirar su varita de madera lanzó una carcajada fría, prolongada y demencial.

—Jajajaja, mi señor no se equivocó… JAJAJAJAJAJA… EL NUNCA SE EQUIVOCA!

—De qué hablas idiota!—gritó Harry, yendo hacia él, arrebatándole la varita y agarrándolo por el cuello, con furia—de qué mierda estás hablando!

Pero el mortífago no dijo nada, sólo siguió riéndose hasta que Harry lo aturdió, enrabiado. Luego se volteó hacia Ron y le tendió una mano para que éste se levantara y apoyara en él, ya que su pierna estaba rota y los signos de pelea en él eran evidentes.

—_Ferula_…—murmuró Harry hacia la pierna de Ron, para entablársela. Luego de que su pierna estuviera asegurada, el pelirrojo se agachó y, con ayuda de Harry, tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos.

—Hay que llevarla con los otros heridos—dijo Harry, viendo con miedo la cara pálidamente mortal de su mejor amiga. Cerró los ojos un segundo y nuevamente sintió una punzada en el pecho, levantó la cabeza y vio de inmediato como la cara de Ron se trasformaba al mirar por sobre su hombro.

Éste giró su cabeza, sintiendo que , súbitamente, un peso gigante le caía de repente sobre su estómago…

Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a cinco encapuchados llevando con algo de dificultad a una mujer que se debatía con uñas y dientes para soltarse, sin lograrlo, antes que desaparecieran en un remolino de colores, mientras que violentamente Hogwarts quedaba sumido en un profundo silencio.

La batalla había terminado.

* * *

Uh! me encantó este capítulo (seré muy egocéntrica)

Que les pareció a ustedes?

Que hará Ron ahora que le debe la vida a Hermione?

Qué hará y como reaccionará Harry ante el secuestro de Ginny?

Sobrevivirá Hermione?

Quien es el personaje extraño que apareció?

Respuestas que encontrarán en los próximos capítulos.

Dejen reviews para saber que les pareció.

**_Saldudos y esperanzas para todos..._**

**_Quid Morgan (nadie quiere adoptarme? no soy problemática!)_**


	13. Temores y Caminos

Disclaimer: Que ya sé que esto no es mío, por dios!

Lo siento! Sé ke siempre actualizo seguidito, pero es que tuve un par de problemitas y no pude hacerlo antes, en todo caso... no volverá a ocurrir, o eso espero, si?

Bueno... a mis reviewers les responderé en otro cap porque estoy muy ocupada y no me maten cuando lean el final...

AH! Y OIGAN! Dejen reviews, por favor si? lo ruego!1

**Capítulo 13**

**Temores y caminos**

_**«**Si estuvieras aquí sería distinto?_

_Tendría felicidad y una esperanza mayor?_

_Ayúdame, estoy cansado,_

_Dame una mano para poder cargar el peso del mundo._

_Dame una esperanza para seguir luchando,_

_Dame una luz para encontrar el camino._

_Y tener fuerzas para matar…_

_Y no morir._

_Tener fuerzas para aguantar…_

_Y ser feliz**»**_

**_"Palabras al cielo"_- Harry Potter**

—GINNY! GINNY!

Su grito quebró el silencio.

—GINNY!

Cayó sordamente al suelo, quebrado de dolor y pena y rabia… una vez más había caído, una vez más Voldemort lo había burlado… y nuevamente había puesto en peligro mortal a una de las personas a quien más quería…

Sentía tanta impotencia por no poder hacer nada… si tan sólo tuviera una pista, si tan sólo supiera donde estaba… si tan sólo quedaran esperanzas en su corazón…

Pero no.

Su corazón perdía cada vez más la capacidad de soñar, de tener ilusiones…

Y lloró.

Lloró por todo lo que durante años no había llorado.

Lloró por haber vivido durante diez años con una familia que lo odiaba, lloró por nunca haber tenido a alguien cuando de pequeño despertaba asustado por una pesadilla, lloró por no haber recibido nunca un beso de las buenas noches de parte de sus padres, lloró por haber tenido que vivir solo momentos horribles como la pérdida de Sirius, encerrado y llorando en un cuarto oscuro, lloró por todas las muertes que había tenido que soportar y presenciar, las luchas y batallas que siendo un niño había tenido que enfrentar, las pérdidas de personas a quienes conocía y estimaba, lloró por las noches de insomnio que había vivido porque Voldemort se introducía en sus pensamientos, lloró por los siete años que había estado separado de sus amigos, lloró por haber perdido a Ginny, por haber perdido a Neville, por que su amistad con Ron estaba arruinada, lloró por haber caído una vez más en una trampa que sólo buscaba atrapar y robarle a otra de las personas a quien quería…

Lloró por todo lo que nunca había llorado.

Estaba tan cansado de vivir… estaba tan cansado de sufrir… Sus fuerzas se agotaban, pero aún así tenía que seguir luchando, aún así tenía que seguir, porque el mundo entero no podía pagar sus fallos, aunque muchas veces quisiera rendirse y descansar por fin, no podía…

Y ahora sus lágrimas se convirtieron en gritos desgarradores de injusticia, gritando, preguntándole al mundo porqué tenía que soportar todo eso si él nunca lo había querido ni pedido…

Si perdía a una persona más, él no lo podría soportar.

No podría…

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

Era un gesto tan simple, tan humano… pero que en ese momento fue un rayo de luz en la oscuridad.

—No quiero más… no quiero sufrir más…—sollozó amargamente, de rodillas en el suelo.

—Yo tampoco, Harry, te juro que yo tampoco…—sollozó Ron, mirando a Harry a los ojos—. Te juro que nunca habría querido que todo esto pasara… te juro que nunca fui tan infeliz como todos los años en que no estuve contigo y Hermione, te juro que los extrañé tanto… me hicieron tanta, pero tanta falta… te juro que me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ustedes dos… no puedo…

Y, sin previo aviso, se estrecharon en un abrazo de auténtica y profunda amistad.

Fue un gesto cargado de sentimiento.

Un simple gesto que demostraba que hasta de lo más oscuro podía nacer una luz de esperanza.

• • •

_Yo cierro mis ojos sólo por un momento_

_Y los momentos ya se han ido_

_Todos mis sueños pasan ante mis ojos_

… _Que curioso…_

Qué curioso…

Ahora, tranquilo, en una enfermería podía cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo no veía algo oscuro cuando los cerraba… veía cientos de imágenes amontonarse en su cabeza…

Pero al abrirlos se daba cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que los había vivido… que no podía creer que hubiera vivido tanto…

El mundo estaba silencioso, no oía nada, ni siquiera el viento golpeando la ventana de ese lugar tan frío, ni siquiera la lluvia azotando al castillo… simplemente no oía, simplemente no quería oír nada, sólo pensar, sólo recordar…

Porque ahora quería estar en silencio para pensar, ahora quería estar en silencio para recordar, aunque no sabía si esos momentos lo hacían sentirse feliz… o triste.

Y pensar que durante años los guardó, pensar que durante años los encerró tratando de olvidarlos. Pensar que estaba perdiendo a una de las personas a quien más había querido en toda su vida. Su vida que no era larga… sólo tenía veinticinco años… pero parecía que hubiera vivido muchos más… por lo intensa que había sido, había vivido diez años en cada uno de los que habían pasado en ella.

Y casi todos junto a una de las personas que estaba frente a él.

Persona que podría perder en cualquier momento, viendo impotente como ocurría.

Y todo por él…

Por salvarle la vida a ÉL.

Cómo podría pagar eso alguna vez? Cómo?

Cómo podría vivir si ella se iba?

Cómo podría seguir a delante con el pensamiento de que una de las personas a quien más odiaba le había salvado la vida?

No podía… no podría.

Y Harry? Le había dicho que ya no podía vivir sin ellos…

Bueno… era verdad.

Pero tampoco podía perdonarlos.

Como poder aceptar algo que no podía creer, que su cabeza se negaba a aceptar, pero que quería aceptar, o diablos… Era lo que más quería!

Pero no podía… lo intentaba pero no podía.

Tan grande había sido el daño?

Tan grande había sido el dolor que le habían causado? Valía la pena seguir así?

No, no valía la pena… pero aún así su corazón no lo podía aceptar… Y sentía que eso estaba mal, sentía que tenía que hacerlo, sentía la necesidad de que aceptar todo lo que ella le había dicho una vez… eso que esa pequeña guardiana del pacto que había hecho, cuando tenía 11 años de edad, le había dicho…

Porque, aunque había tratado de ignorarlo, ese recuerdo le daba vueltas en la cabeza…

—_«Si sigues así, si dejas que el rencor y el sufrimiento nuble tu corazón y tu mente, no condenarás solamente al mundo al ocaso, a la oscuridad… tu mismo sufrirás… y del mismo modo harás sufrir al mejor amigo que has tenido y que tendrás en toda tu existencia… y también condenarás al infierno a la persona que más te ha amado y que más te amará en toda tu vida»…_

• • •

_El frescor de la noche la hizo sentirse un poco mejor._

_No quería salir de allí, no quería dejar aquel lugar que tantas, pero tantas alegrías le había dado, los momentos tristes no contaban, lo único en que pensaba en que los siete años que había pasado en ese castillo eran lo mejor que podría haberle dado la vida._

_Y ahora la vida, o el tiempo, se lo estaba arrebatando._

_Afuera era todo tan frío… tan…_

—_Tan solo…—susurró a la noche._

_Sintió como una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Estaba muy triste esa noche la de su graduación, que se suponía debía ser alegre. Hermione y Ron habían ido, por supuesto… su hermano y su mejor amiga, su familia estaba al completo… pero no estaba él._

_No estaba Harry._

_Aún lo extrañaba, aún lo amaba, aún guardaba la loca esperanza de que volviera algún día y todo volviera a ser como era antes… Pero su cabeza le decía que encerrara todo esos tipos de pensamientos y había decidido que eso haría._

—_Ginevra Weasley?—preguntó una voz a su espalda._

_Ginny, extrañada, sintió que conocía esa voz, pero… de dónde?_

_Se volteó lentamente y cuando vio quien estaba junto a ella, abrió los ojos, sorprendida._

_Draco Malfoy? Qué diablos hacía él ahí? Por qué la había llamado… por su nombre?_

—_Malfoy?—preguntó ella, insegura._

_El chico rubio asintió con la cabeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos._

—_Qué haces aquí?_

—_Yo… vine a la graduación porque me invitó una prima lejana… salí aquí afuera y te vi y pensé… que, tal vez… querrías bailar conmigo esta canción?—preguntó él._

_Ginny sintió como su cabeza le gritaba algo así como _¡Draco Malfoy quiere bailar contigo!

—_Eh… está bien…—aceptó la pelirroja sin saber que otra cosa hacer._

_Tomó la mano que él le había tendido y pasó sus brazos delicadamente por los hombros de él, mientras que Draco la tomaba de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él._

_Estuvieron durante un tiempo bastante largo en esa posición, moviéndose lentamente al compás de la pausada música que llegaba hasta la terraza, hasta que la canción se terminó._

_Ginny se separó de él con lentitud, hacía tiempo no disfrutaba un baile así. Malfoy también se separó de ella, pero apenas unos centímetros, quedando sus caras a escasa distancia._

—_Sabías que eres muy hermosa?—preguntó él, acercándose._

_Ginny quedó paralizada, intentó poner resistencia al Draco Malfoy que se acercaba cada vez más a ella, pero sus músculos no respondían…_

—_Draco, yo…_

—_No digas nada…_

_Cerró los ojos y sintió el frío contacto de unos suaves labios junto a los suyos._

Todos esos momento… todos esos recuerdo… habían sido una mentira.

Cómo había podido confiar tan ciegamente en él durante tanto tiempo? Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua, tan tonta?

—Muévete, Ginny, no seas terca…—musitó el hombre que había a su lado y que intentaba meterla al interior de una mansión que se encontraba en la cima de un pueblo sombrío.

Ginny escupió directamente a su cara.

—Escoria…—susurró con frío odio, la pelirroja—cómo pudiste…? seis años… CÓMO PUDISTE!

Draco intentó sujetar a Ginny por los brazos, para que dejara de golpearlo, forcejearon unos momentos, hasta que el rubio impuso su fuerza y la amarró con sus brazos alrededor de ella, que intentó separarse de él a toda costa. Pero no pudo, Ginny estaba agotada y debilitada por la pelea.

—Escúchame…—susurró él, hablándole despacio—. Yo lo hubiera dejado todo… me enamoré de ti! Pero tú nunca dejaste de amar al maldito _«niño dorado»_… siempre pensando en él, siempre pendiente de cada noticia que tuviera relación alguna con ese idiota… tu pensaste que no me daba cuenta? Acaso creías que era tonto?… RESPÓNDEME!

Ginny lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Eso no justifica nada, Draco Malfoy—repuso ella.

—Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti, a unirme a tu grupo… pero tú no aguantaste la tentación, no pudiste sacártelo de la cabeza nunca… Yo hubiese abandonado a Mi Señor por ti… y te pregunté! Te pregunté por última vez que era lo que sentías por mí, si yo significaba algo para ti! Pero no me amabas… AÚN AMABAS A ESE IMBÉCIL!—Draco la soltó con furia y la empujó a la mansión Riddle, haciendo que ella cayera al perder el equilibrio.

Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos, con miedo, mientras lloraba tristemente. Sintió como Draco se acercaba a ella y acercaba su boca a su oído.

—…Y yo no puedo permitir que tú ames a otro, Ginevra, no lo puedo permitir… Primero estarás muerta antes que ser de otro que no sea… yo.

• • •

El último tiempo había sido tan vertiginoso… y ese lugar le entregaba una extraña… tranquilidad para poder pensar bien.

Tranquilidad y calma…

No sabía desde cuando estaba ahí, sólo recordaba que un rayo negro le impactaba en la espalda y unos ojos azules y sorprendidos, unos ojos que no la miraban con odio, por primera vez desde hacía mucho…

Los ojos de Ron.

Ahora ya no sólo tenía que recuperar la amistad de él porque lo necesitaba y extrañaba… ahora también tenía que recuperarla para que el mundo no sucumbiera ante Voldemort, para que Harry pudiera derrotarlo… él era la pieza que faltaba… la única pieza, a su parecer.

Se suponía que para Harry, lo más importante era Sirius y ella y Ron, por la gran y profunda amistad que habían tenido, Cho era la parte amorosa… estaban todos junto a Harry… todos excepto Ron…

Que raro podía ser el amor…

Que raro podía ser el amor hasta para ella misma, que la llevaba a ese extraño lugar…

Pero… querría salir de verdad de ese lugar?

Es que era tan pacífico, tan relajante, tan… tan… atrayente.

La verdad era que ahí se sentía muy a gusto… era un lugar perfecto como no había visto en su vida: el cielo era azul intenso, se podía respirar un aroma suave que provenía de todas las flores que cubrían el suelo, que era mullido y suave…

Y si mejor se quedaba allí? Alguien sufriría realmente por ella? Probablemente Harry lamentaría su pérdida… Pero en realidad… siempre había sabido o sentido que ella sólo era el complemento, un agregado prescindible del grupo… así que en realidad tal vez el no sufriría mucho si se quedaba… Ron aún la odiaba…

Quién más?

Pensó un par de segundos, intentando encontrar a alguien más… pero no había nadie… Oh, si! Sus amigas… Ginny y Luna… pero… bueno, ellas tal vez tampoco la extrañarían mucho. Su amistad había sido reanudada hace pocas semanas y el tiempo de separación las había logrado distanciar inevitablemente, o al menos así pensaba ella.

Si… nadie siquiera notaría su partida.

Tomó aire profundamente, cerró los ojos y sintió que una lágrima caía por su mejilla, marcándola profundamente… le dolía todo eso, pero tenía que aceptar la realidad… nunca sería importante para alguien.

Nunca…

Se levantó con suavidad, secándose la cara con una mano y se decidió.

Estaba cansada, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, ya no era importante para nada ni nadie, así que podría irse a descansar tranquilamente, en paz.

Miró un brillante sol que le incitaba a seguirlo, suspiró, decidiendo que sería el último que daría y comenzó a caminar.

Para ella todo había acabado.

Se iría… y ya sin regreso.

* * *

Uh... me van a matar?

Tienen que esperar al prox capítulo...

Saludos y esperanzas para toditos...

Quid Morgan... adoptada por Herms Weasley (vivo en santiago! después te respondo mejor)


	14. Muertes de Alborada

**Holap! He regresado desde el inframundo para poder colocar un nuevo capítulo de esta historia... (entiéndase el inframundo como algo parecido a una cárcel... se los dejo más claro? EL COLEGIO!)**

**Disclaimer:** si... si... creo que todos se saben esta parte, no?

Queridos y amados lectores... Espero que no me maten cuando lean este capítulo... Tiene de todo menos esperanza... ya verán lo que ocurre en el próximo capítulo... Sabeis algo? Que la historia ya la he terminado... sólo falta que ustedes sigan siendo bueno y me manden sus queridos reviews... porque esto es proporcionalidad enteramente directa: más reviews/más capítulos! XD

Aquí van las contestaciones que tenía atrasadas! '

**Clawy:** Linda! Que Hermione "todavía" no se ha muerto... ya veremos que pasa más adelante... Lamento mucho decirte que con respecto a esto tendrás malas noticias en este capítulo... Pero bueno, la historia debe ser así...Por lo menos no se casó con Krum! Me dio pena el pobre... pero ya saben... Ron/Hermione al 100. Pobre Ginny... que aún le queda un buen rato perdida por ahí... no se si hago sufrir mucho a todos... bueno... que ya comienzo a divagar mucho. Muchos kisses! XD

**Herms Weasley:** Bueno... lo siento mucho, pero lamentablemente voy a seguir haciendo sufrir al trío... que los amo mucho, pero es necesario... con respecto a la reconciliación entre Ron y Hermione... vaya! que todos me estais presionando para que sea pronto! Jjaja... la verdad es que yo también quiero que eso ocurra rápido... Hey... hay uno de tus puntos en el que acertaste completamente... aunque no te diré en cual . Oye! Yo también vivo en Santiago! Pertenesco a un club de fans que se llama Hogwartschile... claro que me interesa conocerte... gracias por adoptarme! Besos muchos! (por favor... no me mates!)

**Ophelia Dakker:** Grax por tu review! Es el primero que me mandas, no? Con respecto a lo de tu teoría bien romántica... mmmm... creo que la estudiaré! XD Besos!

Una vez más os digo... no me maten... y dejen reviews, si? Pero no vociferadores con maldiciones... :(

**Capítulo 14**

**Muertes de Alborada**

_**«**Escucha, escucha, flor azul_

_Tienes que hablar y darme una respuesta._

_El cielo y la tierra están en silencio,_

_Hay silencio en el mundo entero._

_Flor azul tu debes saberlo, tu lo sabes y te acuerdas_

_Escúchame, háblame, susurra, respira…_

_Dame tan sólo una señal**»**_

**Los Escarabajos Vuelan al Atardecer**

**

* * *

**

Segundos…

Horas…

Días…

Semanas…

Meses…

El tiempo avanzaba inexorablemente.

Y ya ni siquiera sabía cuanto había pasado, no sabía… pero parecían años, siglos.

El último tiempo se contaba entre los peores que había vivido. La atmósfera de oscuridad y tensión, incluso dentro del colegio, era ya desesperante, algo que apenas se podía tolerar. Todo parecía estar envuelto en una bruma de desesperanza, de abatimiento…

Y lo peor:

La culpa.

Desde hacía mucho había aprendido a convivir relativamente en paz con ese sentimiento que lo había embargado desde pequeño, pero los acontecimientos desatados hacía unos meses habían hecho que eso que lo carcomía por dentro volviera con todas sus fuerzas… y ya no podía aguantarlo más…

Hermione cada día empeoraba más y no había presentado ningún signo de mejora, ni siquiera el más mínimo; había puesto a medio mundo a buscar alguna pista, algún rastro de Ginny y no la había logrado encontrar, haciendo que la esperanza de los que esperaban encontrarla viva cada día menguaba, Ron a veces le dirigía una palabra cortés, pero cargada de tensión, Luna había tenido que viajar a una misión del ED y no había vuelto aún… estaba solo. Su único apoyo era su padrino y su novia, pero le faltaba algo… le faltaba y se notaba demasiado su ausencia…

Cada día veía como su vida se estaba convirtiendo en lo más parecido a un infierno en la Tierra… Los ataques masivos y constantes de Voldemort no habían cesado y estaban todos agotados tanto física como psicológicamente.

Y él, ahí. Refugiado en Hogwarts. Sin tener el valor de ir donde Voldemort y enfrentarlo.

Porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría hacerle frente al mago Tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Y eso era lo que le ocupaba el pensamiento día y noche, a cada segundo y milésima. Se le iba la vida pensando y estrujándose el cerebro en busca del dichoso poder que se suponía que tenía y nunca había logrado encontrar… pero que iba a tener que encontrarlo, porque la batalla final se acercaba, lo presentía…

Desde luego que tenía algo de poder… su patronus, sus potentes escudos y hechizos… la oclumancia y legeremancia… Pero nada parecía bastante ante los poderes de Voldemort.

Apagado, vio como el sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte, dejando un cielo azul intenso con miles de tonos anaranjados y amarillos que se fundían en él… No podía dejar que algo tan bello pudiera desaparecer…

Tendría que encontrar la forma de vencer al hombre que había arruinado casi al completo su vida. Tendría que hacerlo… fuera como fuera…

Y cuanto antes, porque ahora era una lucha a contrarreloj.

Miró la naturaleza que envolvía los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Todo estaba en relativa calma … como siempre antes de la tempestad.

* * *

• • •

* * *

—Hola, Ron.

El pelirrojo se volteó con una casi-sonrisa en los labios y atravesó el vestíbulo en media docena de zancadas para abrazar fuertemente a la rubia que lo había saludado.

La soltó y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

—Me atrevería decir que te alegras de verme—dijo ella, riendo con suavidad.

—No sabes cuanto te he extrañado y cuanto me has faltado, Luna—dijo Ron, ensombreciendo su rostro—. Esto ha estado terrible… es tan repugnante lo que han hecho los mortífagos… y, además…

—Lo sé… he estado buscando alguna pista de ella, un rastro… pero no encuentro nada… nadie sabe donde está… ni siquiera los mismos mortífagos. Pareciera como si la hubiesen borrado de la tierra—murmuró desolada, Luna—y Hermione… sé que cada día empeora más, he recibido un par de cartas… Es todo tan complicado…

Se miraron un par de segundos.

Ron suspiró, como cansado y luego levantó la mirada, despejada, algo, de la nube que cada vez locubría más.

—Bueno, pero debes estar cansada… es hora del desayuno. Vienes conmigo o vas a ir de inmediato a buscar tu dormitorio?

—Voy contigo—dijo Luna, tomándose el estómago con las manos—no como nada desde el mediodía de ayer y tengo hambre.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor, que se encontraba vacío y se dirigieron a la mesa habilitada para los aurores y miembros del ED que se hospedaban en el castillo de vez en cuando y se sentaron en un extremo.

—Oye…—llamó Ron a la chica, mientras se servía café con leche y unas tostadas—como es eso que me dijiste de que ni siquiera los mortífagos saben donde está Ginny?

Luna lo miró intensamente y luego desvió su mirada hacia el techo del Gran Salón.

—Utilicé el Imperio—dijo, al fin, Luna.

Ron se quedó en silencio y abrió mucho los ojos.

—Qué usaste qué!—preguntó, boquiabierto—pero como pudiste! Es magia Oscura!

—Ron, nunca vas a entender, no es cierto?—Luna suspiró algo molesta y lo volvió a mirar—. Mira, el hecho de que ese hechizo sea considerado como magia oscura no significa que lo sea… que es lo Bueno y lo Malo? Acaso has visto una línea que los divida, y cada vez que dudas sólo tienes que mirarla para ver de que lado estás? siempre hay matices… como puede ser malo algo que utilizo para un fin que es bueno? Siempre has tenido ese maldito complejo del típico Gryffindor… eso te ha valido la soledad y la tristeza durante años… no piensas cambiar nunca, admitir tus errores y aceptar que no todo lo que crees que es lo correcto lo es? Nunca vas a entender que hay cosas que no son lo que parecen? Entiéndelo… por qué o sino no sólo arruinarás tu vida, sino también la de todo el mundo, incluyendo a las personas que más te quieren… He intentado que abras los ojos, pero te empeñas en cerrarlos cada vez más, dejando que sólo entre oscuridad en ti… Yo te quiero mucho, pero hasta aquí llego, no puedo seguir gastando mi tiempo en un caso perdido, como tú. Encuentra tu horizonte, Ron, encuéntralo… No es bueno perderse, y peor todavía es que te pierdas tú, ahora que tantas vidas dependen de ti yhay personas queTú estás destruyendo, sin darte cuenta…

Ron observó con la cara desencajada como la rubia se levantaba, más que indignada o enojada, desilusionada y abatida. Se sintió lo peor y tuvo ganas de gritar y llorar… pero no lo hizo, se levantó y subió rápidamente hasta llegar a la torre de Astronomía, escaló hasta el final y, abriendo un pasadizo que conocía desde sus tiempos de escuela, llegó hasta el techo, que se encumbraba, imponente, sobre todo el castillo y los terrenos. Con cuidado, se sentó en las tejas y se abrazó las rodillas, mirando hacia el horizonte.

_«Las cosas no son lo que parecen»_… Estaba seguro de que esas palabras ocultaban algo. Había presentido que su amiga le escondía algo desde que la había saludado tan efusivamente, en la mañana, pero el problema era que no sabía qué…

No quería estar descubriendo acertijos, estaba cansado y el tiempo de hacerlo lo había vivido hace mucho, aunque todo lo que Luna le había dicho le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. Qué vidas dependían de él tan directamente? A qué personas estaba destruyendo?

Si él nunca le había querido hacer daño alguno a nadie… Menos a las personas que quería…

Y súbitamente lo recordó.

Hacía tiempo que intentaba olvidar aquel momento, pero últimamente estaba presente constantemente en sus pensamientos, había sido un encuentro no premeditado, ellos lo habían encontrado a él solo y… bueno, pero sus palabras aún las recordaba… y si…? Si tal vez…?

_«Únete a nosotros y salvaremos a tu hermana y toda tu familia, incluso a tus amigos, piénsalo… podrías salvar a todas las personas que quieres… En cambio si te niegas, ten por seguro que El Señor Tenebroso hará que pagues caro tu displicencia_»

Luna tenía razón… Qué era lo bueno y lo malo? Al fin y al cabo todo lo bueno que había tenido en su vida, exceptuando a su familia, lo habían traicionado y hecho sufrir. Valía la pena realmente estar en el bando de la "luz" si en realidad para él ahora sólo representaba oscuridad? Debía realmente pelear por algo que sólo le podría canjear más sufrimientos y pérdidas?

Valía la pena el sacrificio?

Encontró la respuesta de inmediato, y le dolió, pero no se permitió sentir algo ahora que su mente por fin había logrado tomar una decisión.

Levantó la varita y murmuró el hechizo convocador. Segundos después apareció su escoba. Subió a ella, poniéndose bien su capa negra y echó una última mirada a su alrededor.

Tal vez nunca más vería el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Pero en realidad, ahora poco le importaba…

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, impidiendo que cayera alguna lágrima por su cara y pateó el techo, elevándose rápidamente en el aire.

Ahora todo cambiaría. Su pasado no importaba.

Ahora ya no habría vuelta atrás.

* * *

• • •

**

* * *

**

Hace tiempo iba hacia el camino que había tomado, pero todavía no llegaba a su fin, parecía como si mientras más caminara, más se alargara… pero no importaba, ella seguiría hasta el final, no desistiría de su meta.

Aunque… bueno, a veces llegaba a dudar, pero no mucho. Su objetivo estaba más que claro y no tenía ninguna intención en abandonarlo, menos ahora que ya presentía el final de su viaje.

Siguió avanzando lentamente por la ruta de césped, caminaba y caminaba sin detenerse nunca, sin descanso… estaba en eso, cuando algo ocurrió.

Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo algo la obligó a detenerse. Miró con miedo como el prado se convertía en un gran desierto y como el cielo, momentos antes de un azul claro, ahora se volvía oscuro y tenebroso.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Intentó seguir caminado, pero la arena le hacía difícil el paso y el aire seco no le permitía respirar con tranquilidad, le oprimía el pecho. Y la oscuridad amenazadora la hizo detenerse por segunda vez.

Intentó calmarse, pero su cuerpo actuaba involuntariamente. Sintió que se encogía de miedo al no tener ni una luz con la que orientarse, ningún atisbo de claridad.

Por qué estaba pasando eso?

De repente, como si estuviera viendo una película, vio como un hombre alto, enfundado en negro aparecía ante una figura grande y amenazadora, vio como se bajaba la capucha y se agachaba ante él y le decía algo. El hombre que estaba de pie se reía burlona y escalofriantemente, levantaba la varita y pronunciaba unas palabras.

—AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sintió que se quemaba en vida.

Un dolor insoportable se apoderó de cada fibra de su ser, se retorció intentando apaciguar el dolor, intentando arrancarlo, quitarlo de su cuerpo desesperadamente, pero no podía. Sus ojos se desorbitaban y sus uñas se enterraron en su piel el un intento alocado de parar el sufrimiento… gritó y gritó y gritó… Mientras veía, ni siquiera sabía como, que el hombre que había estado postrado a los pies del otro, padecía lo mismo que ella.

De pronto sintió que su cerebro se relajaba, mientras el dolor seguía, y algo tibio comenzaba a manar por sus oídos, su nariz y su boca, sin embargo la oscuridad le impedía ver que era… Comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente… sólo quería que terminara, que acabara…

—Basta, por favor, basta…

—_«Misericordia, por favor, que pare…»_

—_Si, creo que es suficiente por hoy_—dijo una voz fría que le heló hasta la médula y que sintió como si estuviera a su lado, aunque sabía… en algún lugar de su mente estaba el conocimiento de que aquel hombre estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ella…

Sus párpados comenzaban a caerse sin remedio, como preparados para dormir… pero entonces el hombre que habían torturado se giró.

—_Mi señor… acepto con humildad la propuesta que me ha dado… me uno a usted con la salvedad de que toda mi familia no sufra…_

—_Acepto tu propuesta…_—dijo la voz, burlonamente—. _Tu familia estará a salvo, pero deberás cortar toda relación con ella y con todo el mundo… esas son mis exigencias a cambio de tus peticiones. Las tomas o las dejas._

—_No soy quien para dejarlas, mi Lord_—respondió el hombre, haciendo una reverencia—_desde ahora estoy a sus servicios…_

—_Muy bien… luego agradecerás la decisión que has tomado y verás que estar en el lado del poder es mucho mejor, Weasley…_

Hermione sintió que se le paraba, por fin, el corazón.

Entre medio de su dolor, vio como el hombre se levantaba y caminaba hacia el círculo de mortífagos que había a su alrededor.

Y pudo ver perfectamente su cara y quien era.

Después de mucho tiempo lo vio y casi no pudo reconocer su cara fría y sin vida… sus ojos apagados y con odio en su mirada… No podía creerlo…

Fue peor que la maldición torturadora que había sentido, fue peor que mil puñaladas al corazón y sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba sin poder evitarlo. Y lloró. Lloró por la injusticia del mundo y por la maldad de la vida, lloró y lloró y lloró.

—No puede ser, no puede ser… maldita sea, no puede…—sollozó con fuerza.

No podía aceptar… no podía pensar… no podía, NO PODÍA!

No podía creer que Ron Weasley se hubiera transformado finalmente en… un mortífago.

* * *

**• • •**

* * *

—Oh, No… Dios, mi Dios… no dejes que pase, no dejes…

Luna se llevó las dos manos a la boca, desesperada, mientras lloraba a mares y sollozaba con dolor y rabia.

—Haga algo, maldita sea! AYÚDELA!—La rubia estaba fuera de sí, fue hacia la enfermera y la tomó por los hombros con fuerza, sacudiéndola.

—Suél-suélteme, señorita Lovegood!—exclamó indignada Madame Pomfrey—tranquilícese, así no puedo ayudar a su amiga, no ve?

Luna la soltó y salió hecha un rayo, con la imagen de Hermione retorciéndose como endemoniada y haciéndose graves y horribles heridas, mientras balbuceaba algo… un nombre… una noticia… algo que debería ser parte de su delirio, pero que…

Corrió como nunca había hecho en su vida, recorriendo el castillo de este a oeste, buscando a una persona.

—RON! RON!

Nadie lo había visto desde hacía un par de horas aproximadamente, no estaba en los terrenos, porque había una especie de sensor en los terrenos que señalaba cuando había alguien en ellos que fuera mágico. Preguntó a decenas de personas y nadie sabía nada: se había esfumado.

Y… esas palabras de Hermione…

_«… no puedes, no puede ser… Ron… ayúdame, ayuda… el no es así… su alma… pura… no puede ser… un mortífago…»_

—RONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Su garganta se quebró de dolor y cayó al suelo agotada, llorando. Podía ser verdad? Podía ser que Ron Weasley, su amigo, se hubiese ido a unir a los mortífagos?

Dejó caer sus brazos en el piso y su cabeza la apoyó en la piedra fría, intentando calmarse… no podía ser… no era lógico! Si hace un par de horas había estado con él!

Pero… esa sombra casi imperceptible que había visto en sus ojos, y esa aura tan oscura y triste…

Podría ser?

Se quedó ahí, tendida en el suelo, sintiendo que estaba todo perdido. Ronun mortífago, Ginnysecuestrada y sin paradero, Harry, que probablemente no soportaría el último golpe que le tenía preparada la vida… ¿Había algo bueno?

Si, élque estaba con vida.

De pronto oyó unos pasos que se dirigían corriendo hacia ella… aún a la distancia pudo distinguir quien era.

—Luna! Qué pasó? Qué está ocurriendo? Son Ron y Hermione, verdad? Algo les ocurrió? Lo presiento, estoy seguro… pero, por favor, dime que no es nada malo, dime que no es nada malo, por favor… Te lo Ruego…

Harry Potter cayó a su lado, abatido y poniendo su mirada de última esperanza sobre ella, esperando su respuesta como la sentencia que decidía su vida o su muerte.

—Lo siento, Harry… Hermione se está muriendo, le quedan sólo unas horas de vida…—sollozó fuertemente, viendo como Harry perdía todo su color y su vida.

Harry no reaccionó.

—Eso no es todo… verdad?—susurró, con la mirada perdida, como sin saber donde estaba, ni quien era.

Era tan trágico verlo así… tan terrible ver como tu vida se pierde junto a las personas que amas…

—… Ron…—murmuró Luna, abrazándose así misma, porque de pronto un frío congelante había entrado en el castillo y porque sentía un dolor insoportable en el pecho—… él… él ahora es… un mortífago… nos abandonó para siempre… Ya nada volverá a ser como antes.

* * *

**_Oh... Me dio mucha pena escribir este capítulo! _**

**_Como les dije antes... no me quieran matar, si? Pero eso si... déjenme sus opiniones en ese botoncito de abajo que dice "go!"._**

**_Qué les ha parecido? Muy deprimente? Les prometo que el próximo capítulo (eso creo) va a ser más esperanzador._**

**_Iap... Saludos y esperanzas para todos..._**

**_Quid Morgan... adoptada recientemente por Herms Weasley y hermana casi-huerfanita de Demian Quid..._**


	15. Esperanzas de Mediodía

Bueno, bueno... ya sé que pensabais que actualizaría antes, pero bueno... como excusa les digo (y es una historia basada en mi vida real, eh? que no me lo invento), que me tuve que quedar tres días hasta las cinco de la madrugada, terminando un trabajo para una adorable profesora (tan adorable como Umbridge) y para una excelente y amena materia (tanto como Adivinación... una farsa!).

Pero después de descender a los infiernos, he vuelto nuevamente para dejarlos con un nuevo capítulo... que me costó tanto escribir, dios mío!

**Antes que nada:** bla, bla, bla... que esto no es mío... y?

Mis queridas reviewers:

**ophelia dakker:** Hola linda! Gracias por leerme... es un tiempo de tu vida el que gastas en leer esta historia. Siento mucho lo de tu ataque... de veras que me preocupé! Si voy causando tamañas reacciones, deberían encadenarme a Azkaban con tres Dementores como compañeros de celda... Hice que Ron se convirtiera en... "eso" porque tenía que tocar realmente fondo... para que comprendieran hasta que punto estaba perdido el pobre... espero que en los próximos capítulos puedas levantar esa cortina de dolor y angustia que se cierne sobre tu alma... al menos eso espero... porque aún no sé como temrinará esto!

**Herms Weasley:** ' Matarme! Pero si soy inocente.. jeje.. U. Bueno, bonita... Ron sólo es un mortí-estúpido porque ya tocó fondo el pobre... además... en el anterior capítulo, recuerda como los mortífagos le dijeron que si se unía a ellos, su familia podía estar segura y a salvo... para él, lo único que tiene o que le queda en la vida es su familia... Así que es en parte justificable... No creo que con su presencia en el bando oscuro pueda ayudar a sus ex-amigos... pero ya se verá... Hey! No conozco a tu amiga... pero trataré de ubircarla. Mi mail (para tí y los que quieran agregarme a msn) es quidesencialhotmail... Realmente me gustó tu poema! era muy bello! pero lamentablemente tegno todos los comienzos de los capítulos listos... ¬¬'. Jjajajaja con respecto a lo de los puntos... creo que acertaste en la raiz cuadrada de 16, más 56, menos 20 y dividido diez! Besos muchos para ti... ojalá nos pongamos de acerdo y nos podamos ver! XD

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Esperanzas de Mediodía**

_**«**Cuando deseamos algo_

_Con suficientes fuerzas, _

_Todo el universo se conspira_

_Para que puedas realizarlo**»**_

**_"El Alquimista"_-Paulo Coelho**

* * *

No supo como pudo llevar a una inerte Luna Lovegood hasta la enfermería, no supo como pudo estar calmo y sereno para llamar a todos los aurores de Inglaterra y a todos los miembros del ED para que estuvieran en el castillo por cualquier eventualidad, no supo como pudo terminar con Cho definitivamente, pese a que la relación ya no existía desde hacía meses, no supo como pudo respirar, existir, seguir viviendo…

No supo como.

La familia Weasley había llegado al castillo al igual que muchas otras, que buscaban a sus hijos para llevárselos ante la atmósfera que había tomado la Tierra desde el mediodía, los padres de Hermione habían muerto cuando habían estado en el colegio… y su única familia que había tenido desde los once años, los Weasley, le habían confirmado la noticia que había terminado por partirle su vida en dos.

La señora Weasley había llegado llorando, atacada, porque habían atacado su casa, y los mortífagos le habían dicho que ahora que su hijo menor estaba entre sus filas, nada ni nadie los pararía, así que habían tenido que irse a refugiar en el colegio, aunque en esos instantes fuera un lugar vulnerable. Todavía nadie podía creer lo de Ron… parecía tan irreal… tan…

Absurdo.

Pero era innegable

Nunca, nunca jamás en toda su vida se le hubiera ocurrido pensar ni siquiera de broma que Ron, el pelirrojo chistoso y aproblemado por su familia, que había conocido en el andén 9 y ¾ se convertiría en algo tan aborrecible… Bueno, aunque Ron ya no era el mismo, pero, sin embargo… aún no podía creerlo.

Y, además de todo, Hermione, que había soportado durante meses en coma, presentaba una última recaída que había sido la definitiva… su sentencia estaba echada: sólo un par de horas.

Cerró las cortinas de la enfermería para no ver como la oscuridad cubría progresivamente el cielo, sumiendo en una oscuridad total a toda Inglaterra y, al parecer, todo el mundo. Se sentía inútil, impotente…

No, en realidad no sentía nada.

Fue como si de repente le hubieran quitado el alma y ya no sintiera nada más, como si fuera un androide muggle que vivía mecánicamente. No pensaba, no racionaba, no sentía, no lloraba…

Pero seguía con vida.

Sintió que Hermione se agitaba entre sus sueños. La miró y fue hacia ella. Se veía tan mal… a su camilla le habían puesto, incluso, unas cuerdas mágicas para que no se volviera a herir de esa manera tan brutal como en la mañana. Vio como unos profundos surcos que dejaban ver sangre coagulada, marcaban su blanca piel, tenía profundas ojeras y parecía haber llorado.

Tocó su cara, haciéndole un leve cariño y se acercó a ella, para darle un beso en la frente. Su amiga… se veía tan indefensa, tan débil… la perdería en una fracción de tiempo, para siempre… pero no podía aceptarlo, aunque sabía que Madame Pomfrey nunca se equivocaba.

Una vez había escuchado que, aunque no quisiéramos ni supiéramos, el corazón guardaba secretas esperanzas, y que éstas eran las que hacían que los deseos se hicieran realidad.

Bueno, pues ahora él guardaba sabiendo, pero sin quererlo, la última esperanza de todas…

Que su amiga viviera, que su amigo se arrepintiera de la decisión que había tomado, que Ginny volviera sana y salva, que Voldemort desapareciera para siempre y… que su vida fuera, por fin, feliz y en paz.

Lo deseó de tanto corazón, con tanta fe y tristeza que, sin darse cuenta, una luz verde comenzó a envolverlo, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de decisión y que un fulgor que hacía tiempo se desarrollaba en él explotara en su interior, causando una expansión de tanto poder que todos los terrenos del colegio y más allá de él temblaran, como renovados por una nueva energía…

Y, en medio de todo eso, una dulce imagen cruzó su mente, haciendo que cerrara con fuerza sus puños.

La última esperanza nacida del corazón del ahora _«hombre_-que-vivió_»_ había echado la suerte… y ahora todo dependía de él.

El tiempo ya había llegado…

El fin ya se acercaba.

* * *

• • •

* * *

—Es el fin.

Remus Lupin miró cansado a su único y mejor amigo, con los ojos apagados y ojerosos, pero aún dispuesto a luchar, aún con las fuerzas suficientes para combatir en una lucha inminente, para dar su vida por el lugar que lo había visto crecer y que le había entregado los mejores años de su vida durante su infancia y juventud.

Al otro lado de la habitación, sentado en un sillón frente al fuego, por el frío insoportable que hacía, Sirius Black, también llamado Canuto, le devolvió la mirada. Estaba sereno, pensativo.

—No pienses ahora en la batalla, Lunático…—dijo, al fin—… la lucha se acerca, si… pero por eso mismo ahora no debemos pensar en esas cosas…

—Y en qué quieres que piense ahora, mirando algo como eso?—dijo el castaño de ojos dorados, señalando el cielo oscuro, con pequeñísimos rayos de luz que lograban atravesar la negrura—… No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea la batalla… que sabes muy bien que probablemente será la última de nuestras vidas… Con lo ocurrido con Ron y Hermione, Harry estará destruido… no tendrá fuerzas siquiera para levantarse… Voldemort vencerá al final… Eso sí, le pondremos batalla y no le haremos la tarea fácil…

Se miraron un segundo en silencio, el de ojos azules tranquilo, en calma y el dorado con un fulgor casi endemoniado en los ojos… como habían cambiado en esos años. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido.

Uno de los dos pareció percatarse de eso y se echó a reír fuertemente, con una sonora carcajada que llegó al otro como un hálito de ilusión, apenas perceptible.

—Te das cuenta de que estoy envejeciendo?—preguntó el de pelo negro, levantándose y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su compañero—. Mira que fuera yo ahora el analítico y pensador y que tú seas el "luchador"… Se han invertido los papeles, eh?

Remus Lupin lo miró rodando los ojos.

—Si te estás riendo en un momento como este, aunque sea bueno que lo hagas—espetó Lupin—, significa definitivamente que sigues siendo el mismo irresponsable que tenía quince años…

Los dos se rieron con ganas, sinceramente… recordando con nostalgia el pasado.

—Cómo pasa el tiempo…—murmuró Sirius Black, suspirando—. Me alegra haber vuelto a verte, amigo… me enfermaba la posibilidad de morir sin haberte dicho lo mucho que te estimo y lo mucho que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí…

Los ojos se rellenaron de lágrimas y abrazó con fuerza al hombre-lobo, que también se emocionó un tanto.

—Quién hubiese dicho que los merodeadores se volverían viejas lloronas…

Se volvieron a reír fuertemente.

Tomaron la botella de whisky de fuego y se sirvieron en las copas que tenían sobre la mesita, para la ocasión.

—Por los últimos dos merodeadores que quedan…—dijo Remus John Lupin, alzando su copa.

—No… por los últimos tres merodeadores que quedan y el merodeador que está allá arriba esperándonos—dijo Sirius, corrigiéndole, chocando la copa y tomando un trago.

Los dos se quedaron en sus pensamientos, mirando absortos hacia los tenebrosos terrenos de Hogwarts.

—Ten confianza, Remus… estoy seguro que lo que se aproxima no es el final… Lo que se acerca ahora, por fin… es el comienzo.

* * *

• • •

* * *

—Qué terrible…—susurró, conmovida Lavender, aferrándose fuertemente a Seamus, que estaba a su lado, escuchando de la boca de Colin, los últimos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido ese día.

—No sé si Harry estará bien, no lo he visto… pero… aunque estuvieran peleados durante tantos años, estoy seguro que los quería mucho, eran como su familia, su único apoyo… Debe estar destruido.

—Tienes que apoyarlo mucho, Cho, por favor, ayúdalo—dijo Susan.

—Terminó conmigo esta mañana—respondió algo cohibida, la oriental—. No sé por qué… Ya no puedo hacer nada…

—Y Luna?

—Está inconsciente en la enfermería… las noticias también la afectaron a ella—dijo Colin, triste.

Un silencio se extendió en la Sala de Requerimientos de Hogwarts, todos los miembros del ED se quedaron apesadumbrados… si no estaba Harry quien los dirigiría, si tampoco estaban ni Ginny, ni Hermione?

De pronto, un sollozo se extendió por la Sala.

Y luego otro más se escuchó.

Y un par de palabras resumió lo que todos sentían en ese instante:

—Estamos perdidos.

Todos estaban tristes, todos sentían con desesperación y ansiedad que ese día tan terrorífico y gélido sería un día que recordarían por todas sus vidas…

Si es que vivían a él.

Cada uno se apoyó en sus compañeros más cercanos, creando una atmósfera de solidaridad. Siempre era mejor compartir el dolor que vivirlo solo.

Súbitamente, una onda de energía atravesó el lugar, dejando una extraña sensación en cada uno de ellos.

Anonadados aún, sintieron que la puerta de la Gran Sala se abría.

Un suspiro ahogado y lleno de sorpresa se oyó en el lugar.

—Tú!

El hombre que había llegado recién sonrió.

—Si, soy yo… He vuelto, chicos… He vuelto porque me he dado cuenta de que no todo está perdido aún.

* * *

• • •

* * *

—Están listos los trasladores—dijo Minerva McGonagall, dirigiéndose a Albus Percibal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

—Gracias, Minerva—respondió Dumbledore, clavando sus ojos azules en ella—. Ahora sólo hay que esperar…

El silencio que hubo sólo fue quebrado por los retratos que colgaban de las paredes, que en esos momentos dormían plácidamente, como si el mundo estuviera en completa paz en ese momento.

—Esperar…—murmuró McGonagall—… Esperar la sentencia de muerte, desde luego… Albus—dijo la antigua profesora de transformaciones, haciendo que el director la mirara—, cómo lo haremos ahora? Estamos en una desventaja total… no podremos aguantar una batalla como la última…

—Espera, Minerva… sólo espera y no subestimes las fuerzas que nacen desde la desesperación de los valientes. Son esas fuerzas, creadas por las últimas esperanzas las que hacen que venza el bien… sólo ten esperanzas y ya está…

—Te han dicho alguna vez que estás loco?—suspiró la anciana, burlonamente.

—Lo haces cada vez que lloro en Navidad cuando boto los regalos antes de recibirlos, porque sé que son libros, mi querida McGonagall—repuso Dumbledore, frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh…

Se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos, hasta que la mujer sacó un paquete de entremedio de su túnica.

—Tenía que hacerlo antes de que fuera tarde—dijo, riéndose, divertida, al ver la cara de sincera sorpresa que ponía el director al ver unos calcetines con dibujos de ranas de chocolate y varitas de regaliz y un paquete lleno de caramelos de Limón.

—Muchas Gracias!—dijo el anciano Director, levantándose con una agilidad sorprendente para alguien de su edad y abrazando a Minerva McGonagall, tomándola completamente por sorpresa.

—Tú misma has dado la lección—dijo, al soltarla.

—De qué hablas?—dijo ella, intrigada y algo ruborizada, mientras intentaba arreglarse el cabello, que se le había soltado de su apretado rodete.

—De la esperanza, mi querida amiga… _«Mientras respiro, hay esperanza»_, y hoy tú misma me lo has demostrado…

* * *

• • •

* * *

Sabía que había pasado mucho pero mucho tiempo.

Los días pasaban largos y desesperantemente iguales. Había intentado contarlos, pero había perdido el cálculo… Al fin y al cabo no servía de nada hacerlo, si tarde o temprano igualmente tendría que morir.

Durante las primeras semanas había esperado pacientemente a que fueran a buscarla, que fueran en una misión de rescate y la sacaran de ese lugar tan frío y oscuro en el que estaba confinada, pero nadie había llegado. Ni una ventana, ni un rayo de luz, ni una fuente de calor, nada. Era la nada misma.

Lo único que había roto la rutina eran las visitas de los mortífagos para intentar sacarle algún tipo de información, que con ningún método de tortura ni nada habían logrado obtener. A veces tenía sesiones diarias de maldición cruciatus y otros métodos igual de eficaces de tortura. Tenía quemaduras en varios lugares y cortes también.

Pero seguía con vida aún, inquebrantable, soportándolo todo.

Aunque se estaba cansando… estaba harta del encierro. Necesitaba vivir, ver la luz del sol, ver desde afuera como estaban las cosas y no encerrada sin saber nada.

Se quedó quieta en su celda, escuchando atenta a todo lo que ocurría afuera, pero sólo oyó pasos que se acercaban. Tal vez otra sesión de torturas… quien sabía.

—Levántate, asquerosa traidora a la sangre—escupió una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

Se quedó sentada en el piso, desafiante. No permitiría que Draco Malfoy le ordenara algo, nunca…

—Levántate!

La golpeó fuertemente en la cara, haciendo que la pelirroja cayera a un costado, llena de furia. La chica se levantó insegura y sin previo aviso le mandó una patada con todas sus fuerzas al mortífago que estaba frente a ella, dejándolo sin respiración. Aprovechó el momento de descuido y salió corriendo por la puerta de su cárcel, sabiendo que aunque saliera de ella estaría igualmente perdida.

Corrió sin saber por donde iba, ya que todo estaba oscuro, reconoció que estaba en un pasillo y siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a una puerta, giró la manija, pero estaba cerrada… diablos! Si al menos tuviera su varita…

CLIC!

Miró maravillada como la puerta se abría, y parpadeó con los ojos llorosos ante la luz que comenzó a salir, cerró un momento sus párpados, para que dejaran de lagrimear y se acostumbraran a la luz y luego los abrió.

—Buh!

Ginny se quedó sin aliento.

Una figura alta y amenazante se alzaba ante ella, sonriendo burlonamente. Tenía la cara pálida como un muerto, los ojos rojos y en vez de nariz habían dos rendijas similares a las de los reptiles.

—Voldemort…—susurró, sintiendo que desfallecía.

—Veo que tenías prisa por venir—dijo Lord Voldemort, acentuando su sonrisa—… bueno, no te haremos esperar más… —Levantó la varita e hizo salir unas cuerdas que ataron las muñecas de la pelirroja, haciéndole daño en la piel ya maltratada—. No querías salir, pequeña Weasley? Pues ahora saldrás… Hoy me serás de mucha utilidad… y alégrate… tal vez hoy quedes libre… si es que tu queridísimo Potter te puede salvar… aunque lo dudo, pobre, está tan mal…

Ginny levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—Que le ocurre a Harry?—preguntó asustada y enfurecida—Qué le has hecho maldito bastardo!

Intentó soltarse de sus amarras, pero al no poder se echó con todo su cuerpo sobre el mago tenebroso, que levantó su varita antes.

—Crucio!

La maldición torturadora llegó a ella por enésima vez, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor, gritando.

—Aprenderás a respetarme, pequeña fierecilla—susurró Voldemort con odio, arrastrándola por el piso de tierra.

—Nunca!—gritó Ginevra, con odio—. Nunca respetaré a una basura como tú! Dime que le has hecho a Harry!

—Nada aún—respondió Voldemort, mirándola burlonamente—. Pero es cosa de tiempo para que se derrumbe por su cuenta… está acabado.

Ante la furia del Mago Tenebroso más terrible de la historia la valiente Gryffindor comenzó a reírse descontroladamente.

—Alucinas, idiota—dijo Ginny, con sorna y desprecio—. Espera y verás… espera a estar frente a Harry y verás como desapareces para siempre de la faz de la Tierra… el te vencerá… y tú por fin morirás, y toda la Tierra quedará para siempre libre de tú y tu maldad… y seremos todos felices para siempre… felices por la eternidad…

Un rayo aturdidor llegó a la chica, dejándola inconsciente mientras comenzaba a oscurecer.

La leyenda entre El Señor Tenebroso y el Niño-que-vivió comenzaba a escribir su final… aunque sólo para uno de los dos.

* * *

Otro capítulo terminado... sin ninguna aparición estelar del que estabais esperando... Ron se quedó practicando hechizos en su casita, jeje.

El próximo capítulo se viene con fuertes apariciones de Ron y Hermione...

Mmmm... Comienza la batalla, así que se viene prometedor, espero cumplir con las expectativas...

Una cosa más! En el capítulo pasado me llegaron poquísimos reviews... no seais malitos y dejadme más, por favor? Los necesito para seguir escribiendo y sobrevivir! Si no tegno por lo menos cuatro reviews... cifra bien razonable e ínfima... no colocaré el capítulo hasta que se complete la cifra...

Besos y esperanzas para todos

Quid Morgan... Hermana de Demian Quid y huérfana adoptada por la lenda Herms Weasley. Hermana menor honoraria de Ruthie.


	16. Destinos de Medianoche parte I

La cuota suficiente de reviews por capítulo para que pueda colocar este... lo iba a poner ayer, pero mi madre no me dejó estar en mi amado compu...

_**Adelantos: Quedan cuatro o cinco capítulos como máximo.**_

_**Y el disclaimer... es necesario realmente?**_

**_Van a ver algo de Herm, de Ron y también algo de Harry... Ginny regresa... pero aún está bajo el control de Voldie-Poo_**

**_Aquí vanmis contestaciones a los amados y siempre bien ponderados reviewers:_**

**Ophelia Dakker:** Tienes razón... esto empeora cada vez más... pero creo que podrás ver una lucecita de esperanza en este capítulo. Ron comienza adudar, no ven? Y parece que todo depende de él ahora... y de Hermione, o no? Hay! No sé... ya veré en el tiempo! Besos muchos! Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Ojalá envíes un review!

**Herms Weasley:** Jjaja... te prometo que de sufrimiento, a Ron le queda bastante todavía... Aquí aún no descubres quien llegó de improviso... pero lo sabrás pronto...Con respecto a Hermione: si, el íunico que puede salavarla es él... como te darás cuenta ahora. Lo del final... lo tengo listo... y ojalá les guste. Pronto te escribiré para que nos podamos juntar... a propósito... en que comuna vives? Besos muchos! Sigue enviando reviews!

**Aidee:** Muchas gracias por tu review! Yo tampoco recuerdo si habías enviado uno... a todos nos falta el tiempo a veces... de todas maneras muchas gracias y ojalá que sigas leyendo! Besos muchos! (y espero tu review!)

**Erias Velam:** Tu primer review y ese comienzo! Dios mío! Creo que todos me quieren matar... :( Pero, en realidad yo me quiero matar también por ser tan malvada y cruel... Me lo merezco, lo reconozco. Tienes razón... Voldemort envió a mortífagos para que le dijeran a Ron que si se unía a él a su familia no le pasaba nada... pero como ese ser es tan asqueroso ni siquiera le cumplió a mi pelirrojo! Sigue leyendo! Besos. (espero tu review, eh?)

**Biased:** Jjajaja... yo acostumbro a leer historias de un tirón y después mandar reviews... pero como ahora les doy tiempo para que me envíen muchos, no creo que haya problema . Hey! Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo con respecto a Ronnnie... He recibido amenazas de muerte y maldiciones de todo tipo! Los remordimientos ya no me dejan dormir...! Si todavía falta algo para que sepan el desenlace de esta historia... que sigas leyendo y me mandes otro review... besos para tí!

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Destinos de Medianoche I**

_"Dicen, que de todos los animales de la creación, el hombre es el único que bebe sin tener sed, come sin tener hambre y habla sin tener nada que decir. Por eso es mejor forjar el alma que enmundiarla, es el fin del camino, es finisterra."_

**Mago de Oz- Finisterra**

* * *

_**«**Hoy es un día decisivo. Tal vez sea el último de mi vida, tal vez no. La única certeza que tengo es que este día cualquiera, sin ninguna fecha en especial y con pinta de ser igual a los otros pasará a la historia… Sólo queda saber si quedará en ella como un día en el que algunos hicieron lo correcto tratando de defender la vida y un mundo lleno de paz o como el día en que la oscuridad venció finalmente a la luz**…»**_

Harry James Potter bajó la pluma, respirando con calma. No estaba nervioso, y tampoco sentía miedo, sólo incertidumbre… Y probablemente eso era peor que los dos sentimientos juntos. Escribió unas pocas líneas, apaciguando algo la ansiedad que sentía.

Se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el castillo. Sabía que los alumnos no habían podido escapar, porque los trasladores no habían funcionado y la Red Flu estaba demasiada inestable y era un punto fácil de atacar. Escuchaba los ataques de los mortífagos hacia los escudos del castillo, y se percataba del profundo miedo que sentían todos.

Se levantó de su asiento con pesadumbre.

Caminó casi sin ganas a la Sala de Requerimientos. Sabía que al hacerlo se estaba precipitando hacia su destino, y eso le causaba una sensación agridulce.

Sentía como si toda su vida lo hubiera llevado a ese momento y, aunque no estuviera preparado—y tampoco creía que algún día lo estuviera—, algo le decía que el momento había llegado.

Llegó hasta la puerta. Ésta pareció reconocerlo de alguna forma, abriéndose ante él

—Harry Potter!

Un pequeño de primer año fue hacia él, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Tú lo vencerás, no es cierto?—preguntó, mientras Harry sentía como si le encogieran el estómago—. Mis amigos están asustados… Pero yo les dije. Les dije que tu vendrías y le darías una buena patada en el trasero al cretino de quién-tu-sabes y sus mortífagos, no es cierto?

Harry abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero estaba tan desconcertado que no supo qué. Miró con mezcla de asombro y humor a sus compañeros del ED, que le devolvieron la mirada como apenados, pero con el mismo brillo de esperanza para con él.

Al final todo el mundo esperaba lo mismo que él venciera a Lord Voldemort.

Y él, ahora tenía claro que haría hasta lo imposible por cumplir la profecía… a su favor.

—No—dijo Harry. El niño lo miró abriendo los ojos, decepcionado, pero Harry continuo—. No seré yo solo el que derrotará a Voldemort y sus seguidores… Todos juntos lo haremos.

—Si!

Seamus, Dean y Luna, que ya se había recuperado, fueron hacia él y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

—Que bueno que estés aquí—dijo Seamus.

—Si… Necesitamos tu ayuda y opinión para algunas cosas…

—Para qué?—preguntó Harry, observando a todos los estudiantes que había en el lugar.

—Algunos de los alumnos de sexto y séptimo quieren ir a la lucha—dijo Luna, frunciendo el ceño—y no sabemos que hacer… Dumbledore nos ha dicho que tomáramos las decisiones que estimáramos convenientes, pero…

—Son niños aún—, refutó Dean.

Harry los miró con seriedad.

—Nosotros íbamos en quinto, y tu en cuarto cuando nos enfrentamos a unos mortífagos, yo lo vengo haciendo desde pequeño, todos los del ED en sexto fuimos a defender el castillo de una redada de mortífagos… Si luchamos en la segunda Guerra… Deberíamos dejarlos a ellos también participar.

El colegio entero tembló en ese instante.

—Están a punto de entrar!—exclamó un estudiante, mirando hacia los terrenos.

Los pequeños comenzaron a llorar con terror, y algunos grandes también.

Luna lo miró como esperando algo y Harry fue hacia la tarima que había frente a la Sala y miró a todos los que estaban en la Sala.

—Todos sabemos que están apunto de atacar y probablemente acabar con nuestro colegio, Hogwarts, todos sabemos que lo que se avecina ahora será una dura batalla que podemos ganar o perder, pero que, pase lo que pase, lucharemos por vencer con valor hasta el final. Pero más que pelear sólo para ganar a Voldemort, hemos de luchar ahora y siempre por un mundo libre de la opresión y la maldad, en el que podamos ser libres y podamos ver cada día un bello amanecer, un nuevo día que vivamos en paz y junto a las personas que amamos. No tengáis miedo, sólo tened esperanzas de que venceremos una vez más a la oscuridad y que después de esta batalla seguiremos trabajando día a día por un mundo mejor… Mi mejor amiga ahora está a un paso de la muerte, y mi mejor amigo ahora es un mortífago…—Calló un momento, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas y sintiendo un profundo dolor —… Pero yo no descansaré hasta que las vidas perdidas y los errores de ellos valgan realmente la pena. Más que luchar por el bien lucho por ellos, para que alguna vez, más allá de la vida, al volver a reunirnos, tenga la certeza de haber hecho lo que estaba bien y no lo que me era más cómodo… Porque son nuestras decisiones, más que nuestras acciones, lo que demuestran lo que somos…

—He visto al mundo bañado en sangre, no una, ni dos… sino cien, doscientas veces. He visto celebrar triunfos y llorar derrotas vergonzosas, pero… sobre todo… he visto un mundo unido luchando por lo que creemos que es justo o lo que creemos que está bien… Y también he visto que en cada amanecer hay una oportunidad de escribir mejor nuestra historia de lo que lo hicimos ayer… aprendiendo que un verdadero héroe no es el que conoce más hechizos, o tiene más músculos para pelear… porque para ser un verdadero héroe sólo hay que comprender que el músculo más fuerte… es el corazón.

La sala quedó en completo silencio.Luna se acercó a él, emocionada, y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando.

—Gracias…—sollozó—, gracias simplemente por existir Harry Potter… gracias por devolverme la esperanza, la alegría y el corazón.

Él sonrió algo sonrojado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias a ti también, amiga…—repuso—, que has sido el único apoyo en este día funesto…

Se aclaró la garganta:

—Los alumnos de sexto y séptimo tienen permiso para participaren la lucha… Me gustaría saber que alumnos de qué casas van a participar…

—Todos los Gryffindor de sexto y séptimo se prestan para la batalla—dijo un chico alto, dirigiéndose a Harry.

—Nosotros, los de Ravenclaw, también vamos a participar y brindar todo nuestro apoyo al señor Harry Potter y al colegio Hogwarts.

—Los Hufflepuffs queremos dar, todos, nuestra ayuda para lo que se necesite y disponga.

Harry dirigió su mirada a los alumnos de la casa de la serpiente.

—Por Hogwarts?—preguntó un Slytherin a sus compañeros. Éstos pusieron mala cara y algunos se tomaron con dolor el antebrazo izquierdo.

Pero al final todos miraron con decisión a su nuevo líder.

—Por Hogwarts!—gritaron todos.

* * *

• • •

* * *

Le parecía mentira.

Miraba a su alrededor y no podía creer que estuviera en ese lugar, entre toda esa gente que tanto había odiado un día, que le había repugnado tan poco tiempo atrás…

Y a la que ahora pertenecía.

Había hecho bien?

Había salvado a su familia, pero tendría que luchar contra ella a la vez… y también contra personas a quien había tenido cariño…

Intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza aparecidos tan de repente poniendo en duda su firmeza, se puso la máscara y siguió a otro encapuchado. Estaba frente a Hogwarts, pero no defendiéndolo, sino atacándolo.

Habían decenas y decenas de mortífagos que atacarían las escasas fuerzas del castillo… sabía que ningún alumno había logrado salir porque habían puesto encantamientos bloqueadores… Había niños…

Personas inocentes…

Se sintió tan angustiado y asqueado de sí mismo que sintió ganas de vomitar… No podía aceptar el hecho de ser una basura.

—Lo hice… para salvar a mi familia…—se susurró, apretando la mandíbula, con rabia, con verdadera ira.

Pero… entonces… Por qué diablos se sentía tan…?

¿Vacío?

—Trabaja, Weasley!—le gritó uno de sus "compañeros".

—Que ya voy, Nott…

No sabía porque se sentía tan mal, tan culpable, tan idiota. Se sentía como un asqueroso traidor…

Y lo peor era que en verdad lo era.

Qué pasaría cuando su familia se enterara de lo que ahora era? Cuándo las personas que quería supieran en lo que se había convertido, independiente de si supieran o no sus razones?

_«El fin no justifica los medios…» _susurró una vocecita en su cabeza.

Ya, pero era su familia, lo único que le quedaba…

Y, aunque lo quisiera, podría ahora arrepentirse?

La respuesta le llego tan rápida y contundente que le impactó al igual que un hechizo aturdidor.

No.

No había vuelta atrás, no para él…

Excepto que ocurriera un milagro…

Lo que no sabía él era que a veceslos milagros a veces se cumplían.

* * *

• • •

* * *

…_Esta vez puedo ver…_

…_Los recuerdos me envuelven…_

…_La canción que escuché…_

…_Una vez en Diciembre…_

…_Me adoraban con fervor…_

…_Cómo extraño sentir amor…_

…_Quien gozaba al bailar…_

…_Un vals inmemorial…_

**_"Una vez en diciembre"_- Anastasia**

Me da la impresión de que algo me arrancó todo lo que había dentro de mí, pero que, sin embargo, todavía está atado a mi cuerpo, a mi. No sé lo que es y no sé si quiero saberlo… Me gustaría que me abandonara por completo para así poder ampararme en la dama Blanca… Cruzar la puerta… y disfrutar del silencio que otorga la muerte… Pero es algo que siento que está fuera de mi alcance, que depende de otros…

U otro.

Es tan extraño estar aquí… Se supone que estoy a un paso de la muerte, pero puedo sentir lo que está ocurriendo. Me he percatado de que algo malo ocurre, que algo malo ocurrirá… Siento que hay miedo en el aire, que hay esperanzas… y, sobre todo, ganas de demostrar que la luz es más fuerte que la oscuridad, aunque parezca un cliché, algo ya demasiado repetido…

Y que en una gran mayoría de los casos se da al revés.

Estoy harta… quiero que todo esto acabe pronto, quiero irme de aquí por fin, quiero descansar… y sé que en la muerte puedo hacerlo. Aquí es todo muy doloroso… Podría tenerlo todo, pero sé que al final me faltaría algo.

Algo que nunca podré tener, ya que la oscuridad cubrió su alma, su corazón, su cuerpo y su espíritu por completo…

Por qué siempre amamos a las personas incorrectas?

No lo sé… pero si, lo admito… Fue eso lo que me tiene así ahora… Es que no comprendo como una persona que siempre repudió al mal se unió a él… No entiendo… no puedo relacionar a éste Ron con el que me acompañaba hasta el amanecer en la Sala Común cuando no podía dormir… con el que me hacía reír y me subía siempre el ánimo…

No lo puedo creer.

Es eso lo que me está matando… Porque lo amo aún sin querer, y ese amor me está costando la vida al ver como mata a su corazón de esa forma tan vil, al verlo y no poder reconocerlo…

Tendrá vuelta atrás todo esto?

No lo sé. Ante esta pregunta no sé cual es la respuesta…Sólo puedo buscarla en el corazón de él y en el mío… pero no quiero hacerlo… me da miedo…

Me da miedo lo que pueda descubrir…

Sólo de él depende mi felicidad, mi vida… y lo que un día perdí y no he podido recuperar… mi esperanza y mis sueños.

_«Tu destino depende del hombre de cabellos de fuego…»_

_«Si a media noche esa persona conserva luz en su alma podrás regresar… sino tu vida me pertenecerá… cruzarás la puerta y el destino se habrá marcado en una de sus puertas… El pacto se habrá sellado»._

Sólo quedaba esperar…

La muerte había echado la suerte.

* * *

• • •

* * *

—BASURA! ERES UNA BASURA!

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, observando impotente como atacaban los escudos del castillo… pronto caerían… y sería una batalla terrible.

Una batalla más… muchas muertes más… pérdidas… sufrimiento…

Tenía ganas de llorar y gritar de impotencia, de rabia… pero no pudo. Ya no quedaban lágrimas en ella… el sufrimiento se las había quitado todas…

No sabía para qué la habían traído con ellos, no tenía sentido… Jamás los ayudaría… no tenía información que realmente valiera…

Para qué, entonces?

No lo sabía… quién conocería realmente la mente retorcida y malvada de algo como Voldemort?

—Levántate, escoria!—exclamó Voldemort, con crueldad, pateándola en el costado.

Ginny cerró los ojos con dolor e intentó calmar su respiración agitada. Sintió un malestar agudo en donde la habían golpeado, e imaginó que tendría unas cuantas costillas rotas.

Quedó boca abajo, con las manos y rodillas apoyadas en el suelo de tierra pisoteado por los mortífagos y que horas antes había estado lleno de flores, y vio una marchita flor azul… estaba segura que debía haber sido preciosa… y ahora estaba casi muerta por la maldad con que había sido tratada…

Se levantó con dificultad y quedó cara a cara con el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos.

Sintió que el dolor le hacía perder las ideas y pensamientos que bombardeaban su cabeza… incluso en su desvarío le pareció ver el inconfundible cabello de su hermano atacando al escudo de Hogwarts, que estaba a punto de caer.

—Qué pasa, Ginevra?—preguntó con voz despiadada y fría, Lord Voldemort, acercándose a ella—. Tienes miedo? Te quieres rendir? Por qué no te unes a mí? Te podría hacer grande… eres una bruja poderosa…

—Jamás…—escupió Ginny, con asco, al sentir la mano de el mago acariciando su cara.

—Qué pena…—susurró él, burlonamente—es una verdadera pena… crucio!

Sintió que la cabeza le estallaría… que sus huesos eran cortados y la piel le ardía… fue como si le enterraran hierros candentes por todo el cuerpo, como si le arrancaran las uñas, el pelo y los músculos de su cuerpo…

Y de pronto paró.

Temblando terriblemente levantó la cabeza.

—Aunque me mates de dolor nunca me uniré a ti… —susurró sin fuerzas, Ginny—. Harry te vencerá… él te derrotara una vez más y serás sólo recordado como la escoria del mundo mágico… eres despreciable…

En los ojos rojos de Voldemort flameó la ira, pero sólo se limitó a soltar una carcajada antinatural y que le puso los pelos de punta.

—En verdad crees eso?—preguntó Voldemort, con sorna—. Mira entonces como me derrota Potter…

Se apartó de su vista y Ginny ahogo un grito de derrota, de desesperanza.

Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban ardiendo… los escudos del castillo habían sido derrotados, el fuego inundaba todo…

Ahora todo iba a terminar…

La luz contra la oscuridad, Voldemort contra Harry, el ED contra los mortífagos… Y sólo habría un ganador.

La batalla final había comenzado.

* * *

**_Uhhhhh!1 Comenzará la batalla!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capi... y ya saben... espero sus reviews... sino... el próximo capítulo se va a mi carpeta de espera... Estoy ansiosa por hacerles saber las cosas que vendrán en el próximo cap... pero depende de ustedes! (soy una vil chantajista? ueno... lo siento... pero es que necesito reviews para sobrevivir... en serio!)_**

**_Besos y esperanzas para todos._**

**_Quid Morgan._**


	17. Destinos de Medianoche parte II

BUENO, ANDO CORTA DE TIEMPO, ASÍ QUE DE INMEDIATO A LOS REVIEWS:

**Maria Duff:** Ya actualicé... lamento haberme demorado . En serio la consideras tan triste? Bueno, es que a veces me paso un poquito, un poco... bueno, en realidad bastante . Espero que sigas leyendo y mandando reviews!

**Biased:** Gracias por comprender lo de los reviews! Es que es frustrante no saber si las personas lo leen o no... No sabes si lo haces bien, cuales son tus errores o si gusta... Ojalá que no pierdas la costumbre de enviarme! Aquí dejo otro capítulo... No sé si hago sufrir mucho a Ron, pero seguro que todos me matan si llega a pasar... Besos!

**Herms Weasley:** Linda! Siempre enviando reviews! Me encanta! Parece que con respecto a Ron me vas a tener que matar... lo siento :(. Jjeje, bueno... yo soy de La Florida... una pregunta... cuantos años tienes? Muchos besos... espero ansiosa otro review tuyo!

Hey! Esto no es mío y bla, bla, bla...

Aquí va:

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Destinos de Medianoche II**

_**«**La vida o la muerte_

_Separadas por un espejo de piedra._

_El amor es la clave para lograr el perdón**»**_

**_"La puerta"-_ La Muerte**

* * *

Un frío espeluznante le recorrió la espalda.

—Ya están aquí…—susurró Luna, sujetando la varita con fuerza, en el Vestíbulo de Hogwarts, junto a todos los miembros del ED.

—Tenemos que tratar de que no entren en el castillo!—dijo Harry con voz clara, aunque nunca había sentido tanta incertidumbre en su vida… las decisiones que tomaría ahora podrían costar vidas humanas… y lo que menos quería era equivocarse. Como comprendía ahora a Dumbledore…

—Tranquilízate y confía en que todo saldrá bien—le dijo el Director, poniendo una mano en su hombro—, ya lo has vencido antes… y puedes hacerlo ahora nuevamente.

—Gracias, profesor—murmuró Harry con la voz seca—. Bueno… los alumnos de sexto se quedarán dentro del castillo, por pasillos y pasadizos, los de séptimo vigilarán las torres… los profesores y el ED estaremos en los terrenos…

—Luna…—susurró a su amiga en voz baja, mientras pequeños grupos se iban en distintas direcciones—. Sabes algo de Hermione?

—Está igual—respondió Luna abatida—, pero hay que tener esperanzas… a durado más de lo que pronosticó Madame Pomfrey, así que…

BUM!

Las puertas del Vestíbulo temblaron potentemente.

—Yo lucharé con él primero, entendido?—indicó Dumbledore a Harry.

El chico de ojos color verde esperanza asintió.

El Director de Hogwarts fue hacia las puertas y levantó su varita, murmurando algo que nadie alcanzó a oír. Cuando levantó la cabeza las puertas crujieron y comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

El escenario que vieron hizo que todos soltaran un grito ahogado.

El Ejército de Dumbledore caminó detrás de él y su líder, Harry Potter, hacia los terrenos, arrasados por el fuego y que estaban cubiertos por una bruma que no auguraba nada bueno.

Ya afuera, una risa inundó el silencio, haciendo que todos temblaran de horror.

—Veo que has llegado por fin, Tom—dijo Dumbledore, como si estuviera diciendo_ «Hola! Buen día, no?»_

—Al parecer me esperabas con ansias, Dumbledore—siseó Voldemort con maldad.

— Si… esperaba hace tiempo el día en que por fin pudieras ser vencido… preparado?

—Preparado… pero para ganar.

El tiempo pareció quererse detener en ese instante. Nunca el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería había estado tan silencioso como en ese instante… el bosque se quedó quieto, expectante, el cielo detuvo su danza constante, la tierra quedó en reposo, con dolor… y todas las personas decidieron su destino y el de todo el mundo aquella noche.

Los mortífagos superaban por mucho a las defensas del colegio, que eran apenas el ED y los profesores, ya que los alumnos defendían el interior… Los dos ejércitos quedaron frente a frente… y entre los dos estaban Voldemort y Dumbledore… la oscuridad y la luz.

—Que los mares representados por el agua, el cielo por la brisa que recorra entre estos terrenos de sangre y lucha, y la tierra que es el bosque y el suelo sean testigos de lo que a continuación ocurrirá… que sean los jueces y veladores de la última batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad… la batalla definitiva y definitoria del futuro del mundo!

—Destruidlos!

—Por Hogwarts!

Fue como si una explosión de luz se detonara en las inmediaciones… de un segundo a otro el aire libre se había convertido en un medio de transporte para cientos de hechizos que volaban en cientos de direcciones… y en el medio una lucha sin tregua entre dos magos poderosísimos…

Harry se vio luchando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida… Primero había estado junto a Luna, pero ahora no la veía y peleaba con unos soquetes de mortífagos… se deshizo de ellos con facilidad y alzó la cabeza, buscando algún rastro de alguien a quien quería ver… para encararlo y luchar contra él… pero nada, no lo encontraba…

Agachó su cabeza a tiempo, y un hechizo le pasó rozando la nuca al mismo tiempo que tenía que rodar para esquivar otro rayo…

—Expelliarmus!—gritó con furia al que le había enviado el hechizo, que también lo esquivó y se repuso, mirándolo a través de su máscara, con malicia…

—Al fin, Potter… Extrañas mucho a tu puta Weasley?—susurró.

Harry sintió que la sangre le hervía.

—Bastardo hijo de perra!

Para la sorpresa del rubio, que esperaba cualquier tipo de maleficio y hechizos, el pelinegro no hizo nada mejor que tirarse sobre él con fuerza y derribarlo, para comenzar a golpearlo como nunca, y siempre había esperado, desde el momento en que lo había visto por primera vez en una tienda de túnicas.

—Ésta es por Ginny y Hermione…!—su puño se hundió con fuerza en el pómulo blanco— ésta por Neville…—el rubio quedó sin aire al sentir el puño de Harry en su estómago— ésta por mis padres… por Sirius… por Ron…—Harry lo tomó por el cuello, respirando agitadamente y Malfoy sintió miedo al ver un brillo de descontrol que nunca había visto—. Pagarás una a una todas las que me has hecho desde que te conozco, serpiente…—susurró, lo alzó y lo tiró hacia atrás con un golpe en la nariz.

—Estúpido!—gritó Malfoy, apartándose la sangre que comenzaba a salir por la nariz y que le había arrancado la máscara blanca.

—_Desmaius!_

—_Protego!_—alcanzó a gritar Harry, haciendo gala de sus reflejos al ver a Bellatrix acercándose con rapidez hacia él.

—_Crucio!_

—_Degeneratus!_

— _Petrificus Totalus! _

— _Impedimenta!_

—_Avada Kedavra!_

—_Imperio!_

Harry logró esquivar a duras penas los dos maleficios imperdonables dirigidos hacia él. Respirando con agitación se levantó de un salto, preparado.

—Te mandaré al infierno, Potter—escupió Malfoy.

—Jajaja! Eso es lo que tu quisieras Malfoy!—exclamó Harry, burlonamente—. Seré yo el que hará que pagues todas tus cabronadas y asquerosidades.

Levantó el brazo derecho.

—_Insomnia total!—_gritó, agitando su brazo como un latigazo a su alrededor.

Al instante, Bellatrix y Malfoy cayeron al suelo.

Se permitió un segundo para sonreír triunfalmente

—Cuidado!

—Auch!—gritó Harry, sobándose el codo y poniéndose de pie para quedar rodeado por diez mortífagos. Miró hacia el lado y vio a Luna, mirándolo, enojada.

—Cómo se te ocurre hacer bobadas en estos momentos!

—Hey, ustedes!—gritó uno de los mortífagos, con rabia—. Tengan más respeto ante nosotros, si es que no quieren morir.

—CÁLLATE! _Desmaius TotaLus!_—exclamaron Harry y Luna a la vez.

El hechizo fue más que efectivo: los diez mortífagos cayeron a la vez, incluso algunos que iban más allá del campo creado.

—Ten más abiertos los ojos, Harry… Casi te llega un Crucio!—exclamó Luna—. Me extraña que todos estos años con Moody no te hayan dejado en claro que siempre hay que estar en "Alerta Permanente"…

—Es que… ya, lo siento Luna… no volverá a ocurrir—repuso Harry, como un niño a quien le han pillado en una falta grave.

Luna lo miró sonriendo, y luego pareció reaccionar y fue a pelear.

Harry sacó el escudo y fue a ayudar a Sirius, que tenía un poco de dificultades con Theodore Nott.

Una brisa recorrió los terrenos del colegio, arrasados de cuerpos inertes y personas batallando.

En ese preciso momento un rayo de luz verde atravesó los terrenos e iluminó la cara de Dumbledore antes de llegar a él.

—No!

Fawkes fue más rápido que él y se interpuso entre su dueño y el hechizo mortal.

El fénix le había salvado la vida a su dueño… pero ahora sólo era una criatura indefensa y pequeña rodeada de cenizas.

Nadie más podría salvar a Dumbledore nuevamente… Y el anciano mago se veía totalmente agotado.

La mirada de Dumbledore se dirigió hacia él y negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Harry se sintió terriblemente impotente.

De pronto y sin previo aviso un rugido descomunal atravesó en aire, haciendo que los defensores del colegio se miraran entre sí, asustados.

Eso no era algo humano.

Todos los presentes observaron como el bosque temblaba y se movía como si en él se estuviera desatando un huracán. Harry jamás había visto algo así en su vida.

Y en el momento en que lo vio, quedando paralizado en el suelo, supo que jamás volvería a verlo.

Del bosque salían moles de unos ocho o nueve metros de alto, incluso Hagrid parecería un bebé al lado de ellos si estuviera ahí. Pero eso no era todo, de entre ellos habían unas criaturas con capuchas negras que se deslizaban en el suelo y había otros que parecían hombres extremadamente pálidos y con los ojos de un extraño color, por el aire aparecieron Druidas, unas especies parientes de los dragones, que tenían una mancha blanca en el sector del cuello. Estos no escupían fuego… escupían ácido.

_«Druidas»_ pensó Harry desesperado.

—NO SE ASUSTEN! NOSOTROS PODEMOS CON ELLOS!—gritó Harry con toda su fuerza.

—Hagrid… Hagrid aparece por favor…—susurró Harry, mientras materializaba a su Patronus y lo embestía contra los cientos de Dementores que había intentando sorber almas. Lo bueno era que ellos no distinguían: no se preocupaban en realidad si las almas eran de mortífagos o miembros del ED.

De pronto la tierra tembló nuevamente.

No podía ser que llegaran más criaturas…

Harry sintió que la desesperanza se apoderaba de él y cerró los ojos, derrotado.

Y de pronto se sintió muy cansado.

Pero cuando alzó la mirada divisó a lo lejos el rostro amable de su amigo semigigante (aunque en esos momentos su cara fuera todo menos amable) acompañado por al menos veinte gigantes, y no pudo menos que sonreír.

_«Tienes que ser paciente mientras el sol no brilla»_ se reprochó así mismo, con humor, mientras iba hacia Rubeus Hagrid.

* * *

• • •

* * *

Observó como Luna Lovegood caía sobre la hierba, manchando la tierra con sangre que manaba abundantemente de su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y se dirigió con sigilo hacia ella.

—Resiste…—susurró, cerrándole temporalmente la herida con un hechizo eficaz que su propia hermana alguna vez le había enseñado… Aquellos tiempos parecían tan lejanos que dudaba si habrían existido realmente alguna vez.

Se levantó, vigilando nuevamente que no hubiera ningún mortífago mirando, y se alejó de la rubia para ir a combatir contra algún otro de sus ex-compañeros.

Claramente ellos estaban ganando. El bando de Dumbledore y Potter estaba muy disminuido, y aunque habían hecho bastante mella entre las huestes de Voldemort, aún no era suficiente. Los gigantes hacían temblar la tierra al luchar entre ellos sangrientamente… Había cuerpos desfigurados y mutilados por el ácido de los Druidas … Por todas partes había gente muerta… por todas partes se respiraba el hielo de los Dementores… que apenas tenían resistencia por parte de los magos…

Era una masacre…

Hasta él tenía miedo.

Por un segundo había visto como Dumbledore miraba sin hacer nada un maleficio mortal del que sólo se había salvado por Fawkes… en ese momento había divisado a Harry yendo hacia él… Y había visto como Dumbledore le decía sin palabras que todavía no luchara con Voldemort…

Y se había dado cuenta de que él ni siquiera se había inmutado.

Se estaba volviendo realmente malvado? La oscuridad había cubierto definitivamente su alma?

No quiso responder esa pregunta.

Cerró los ojos y aturdió a Lavender, por la espalda.

Cerró Los ojos nuevamente y lanzó lejos a Dean.

Afirmó la cabeza entre las manos y, con su mano temblando con violencia, pronunció susurrando un hechizo:

—_Crucio!_

Los gritos de uno de sus antiguos compañeros le llegaron a los oídos y llenaron su cuerpo como si mil cuchillos le atravesaran por todas partes. Levantó la varita, asustado y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el bosque, donde se dejó caer al lado de un árbol gigante.

Abrió los ojos y reconoció ese claro.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

—_Ustedes crees que la guerra termine definitivamente alguna vez?—preguntó Hermione a Ron y Harry, mientras miraba el cielo plagado de estrellas, acostada en el césped con sus dos mejores amigos a cada lado._

—_Por lo menos yo espero que sí—murmuró Harry, apenas—. Haré lo posible porque así sea… Creo que merecemos que un día podamos vivir tranquilos sin miedo… sin temor a nada…_

—_Creo que todos haremos lo posible porque así sea—dijo Ron, sentándose y mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa—. Lucharemos porque así sea hasta el final… para así poder estar los tres juntos por la eternidad… tranquilos, felices y en paz._

_Harry se incorporó también y lo abrazó, con emoción. Al segundo siguiente Hermione se unió al abrazo y los tres se quedaron así mucho tiempo… disfrutando un segundo de paz… Seguros_ _y con la esperanza de que ese momento nunca terminaría… Que esa amistad nunca acabaría._

_**FLASH END**_

* * *

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, pero estos se le nublaron de inmediato al recordar…

Un terrible sollozo lo sacudió hasta los pies.

Y una lágrima cayó hasta sus pies.

Y siguieron bajando hasta que las lágrimas se convirtieron en llanto, y los llantos se convirtieron en terribles sollozos, sollozos que salían de él con pena, con rabia, con un sentimiento de soledad y desesperanza que nunca había sentido en su vida. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho, como si nunca hubiera llorado… lloró porque ahora no tenía a nadie, había perdido a todas las personas que alguna vez había querido, lloró porque ya no tenía una segunda oportunidad, lloró porque había tocado fondo, había torturado a alguien y eso era lo peor que alguien podía hacer… lloró porque su vida se había arruinado…

Lloro porque su corazón ya no sentía…

Lloró porque ya no había salida…

Lloró porque había logrado destruir definitivamente su alma…

Y lloró porque había logrado destruir definitivamente su vida

* * *

• • •

* * *

—Cuiden la entrada! NO PERMITAN QUE ENTREN AL CASTILLO!

Harry se plantó en las puertas de roble y comenzó a luchar contra la avanzada de Voldemort, que ya había llegado hasta la puerta del colegio y pretendía entrar a toda costa.

Un grupo reducido de miembros del ED quedaba defendiendo a duras penas el colegio, que estaba repleto de niños. Ellos apenas tenían unos cuantos magos y un par de gigantes… El ejército de Voldemort tenía cientos de mortífagos, Druidas, Dementores, Gigantes, Vampiros… Estaban en total desigualdad… pero seguían aguantando… Seguían poniendo resistencia…

Aunque ya no sabía cuanto más resistirían así.

A su lado estaba Tonks, y al otro lado estaba Kingsley, quien había llegado hacía aproximadamente una hora con todos los refuerzos que el Ministerio había podido enviar. No habían sólo aurors, sino que también había funcionarios comunes que se habían querido unir a la Batalla decisiva.

No había visto hace mucho rato a Luna, ni a Dean, ni a Seamus, ni a Lavender… estaba preocupado… Sabía que había muchos muertos y esperaba que no fuera ninguno de ellos.

—Insomnia total a la de tres!—gritó Tonks, a su lado.

—UNO, DOS, TRES… INSOMNIA TOTAL!

Al menos veinte mortífagos cayeron a su alrededor, pero otros tomaron su lugar inmediatamente después.

—AH!

Tonks cayó a su lado, gritando de dolor.

—_Impedimenta!_—gritó al mortífago que torturaba a su amiga.

Harry alzó la varita y creó un escudo alrededor de los cinco magos que había defendiendo las puertas.

—No aguantaremos mucho más así—dijo Kingsley, tomándose un costado de donde le salía sangre.

—No hay más magos… no sé que más podemos hacer—susurró Tonks, temblando mientras se afirmaba en Harry.

—Tenemos que resistir… si nos rendimos entrarán al castillo y matarán a los alumnos…—dijo Harry, mirándolos a todos.

—Ya no sé que hacer—dijo Parvati, tapándose la cara con las manos—. Son cientos más que nosotros! Tienen apoyo de criaturas mágicas!

—Lo sé—dijo Harry—pero tenemos que aguantar… tenemos que hacerlo por nosotros y todo el mundo mágico! Hoy se decide el destino del mundo, y tenemos que lograr que sea a nuestro favor!

Deshizo el escudo y siguió luchando, enviando hechizos a diestro y siniestro, lo que se le venía a la cabeza… Estaba cansadísimo, pero nunca permitiría que le hicieran daño a Hogwarts, su verdadero hogar por más de diez años.

Cuando vio caer desmayada a Tonks sólo deseo que no estuviera muerta… cuando cayó Kingsley intentó no pensar en otra cosa que no fueran más y más hechizos para los mortífagos, cuando cayó Parvati, quedando inconsciente después de cinco minutos de cruciatus, sin poder hacer nada esquivando los diez maleficios asesinos que le enviaron en ese transcurso de tiempo, apretó la mandíbula y siguió luchando… incansablemente… No prestándole atención a sus músculos agarrotados, su respiración agitada y las lágrimas de rabia que caían por su cara… pero cuando cayó Blaise sintió que su cuerpo no respondía y por un segundo sintió que se le cerraban los ojos y sus piernas se doblaban y todo giraba a su alrededor… mientras una docena de rayos se dirigían hacia él…

—IMPEDIMENTA!

Alguien lo tomó por un brazo antes de que cayera al suelo, despertándose de inmediato. Entornó los ojos para ver quien era y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían…

—N-Neville!

—Hola Harry—murmuró el chico, casi sonriéndole.

—P-per… c-cómo…?

—No es tiempo de preguntas! Hay que defender a Hogwarts!—gritó el chico, tendiéndole una mano.

Harry sonrió y tomó la mano de su amigo, sintiendo que las lágrimas de cansancio y sufrimiento se transformaban en lágrimas de emoción al ver que un amigo que creía muerto aparecía en el momento en que más lo necesitaba.

Entonces, mientras lanzaban un nuevo Insomnia Total, Un hechizo destructor chocó en las puertas de roble. El primer hechizo que caía sobre las puertas del castillo.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, pero no como cuando caminaban los gigantes, era mucho más fuerte. El bosque Prohibido se agitó violentamente y un sonido extraño comenzó a salir desde las profundidades de él.

Harry se quedó anonadado al ver que del bosque salían Thestrals, Unicornios, Centauros que gritaban con ira y miles de criaturas… Divisó a una horda de Arañas gigantes que cazaban a los Vampiros como si fueran moscas… Hipogrifos… Incluso vio a un Escreguto!

Las criaturas del Bosque se habían unido a la lucha.

Aún seguían en desventaja… pero ahora podían estar más seguros.

—Cuidado, Harry!

Alguien lo tiró hacia un lado, viendo como un rayo verde pasaba por donde se habían encontrado un segundo atrás e impactó nuevamente en las Puertas de Roble.

Éstas crujieron por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Y luego un nuevo hechizo asesino impactó en ellas y estallaron en mil pedazos, emitiendo un sonido terrible.

—NO!

—Neville, haz un hechizo escudo, rápido! YO HARÉ UN ESCUDO MÁGICO LIGADO, PERO ME TOMARÁ TIEMPO!

Neville asintió y hizo lo que Harry le pedía de inmediato.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y buscó rápidamente su núcleo mágico dentro de él. Sintió como fluía su magia por cada partícula de su ser… lo había hecho antes… pero nunca la había sentido tan fuerte como en ese momento…

Se concentró y comenzó a sentirla… a percatarse de su presencia en todo su cuerpo…

—Harry, apúrate que no aguantaré mucho más… Son muchos!

El chico pelinegro canalizó toda su magia en un lugar y pronunció lentamente:

—_ESCUDAE MAGICUE!_

Un rayo rojo comenzó a salir de su varita, fluyendo como agua y acumulándose en donde habían estado las puertas de Hogwarts.

Cuando todo estuvo de color rojo, las fuerzas le flaquearon y cayó de rodillas en el vestíbulo del castillo.

—Harry… Haz hecho el mismo escudo que había en Hogwarts! Cómo pudiste!

El chico respiró con cansancio y no respondió… ni siquiera él sabía muy bien como lo había hecho.

—Ven Neville, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos atravesar el escudo… Hay que seguir luchando… Hasta el final… Y quiero que termine pronto para que me expliques de donde apareciste…

Neville asintió, y antes de atravesar el escudo, le dio un fuerte abrazo… sintiendo por primera vez esa noche que la Batalla se inclinaba a favor de la luz.

* * *

• • •

* * *

El cielo se veía más claro que nunca.

Todo parecía brillar de una manera especial ese día, la Luna casi llena… las estrellas que bañaban el firmamento… y en medio de todo el cielo oscuro, Marte brillando con una intensidad extraña… en ese momento relucía más que nunca.

Entonces, como si todo y todos quisieran escuchar y ver lo que ocurría, criaturas y magos dejaron de luchar por un segundo… y cielo, tierra y agua descansaron por un momento y dirigieron su atención al centro de los terrenos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Todos los presentes vieron como un rayo azul impactaba a Dumbledore, dejándolo inconsciente sobre la hierva.

—MALDITO!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia un hombre que luchaba por liberarse de los brazos de su amigo, que lo sujetaban con fuerza.

—Suéltame, Lunático! Suéltame, que yo le daré su merecido a ese desgraciado!

—Vaya, vaya… Black—susurró Voldemort, dirigiendo su mirada despiadada hacia los dos hombre—. Quieres vengarte de mí? Quieres darme mi merecido por pasar todos estos últimos años encerrado… solo… sufriendo… torturado…? Realmente crees que podrías hacerme siquiera el más mínimo daño? Por que si tu amiguito James Potter no pudo hace veinticuatro años, cuando lo _maté_… menos podrás hacerlo tú.

—Eres un asqueroso desgraciado, mierda humana—susurró Remus Lupin, gélidamente.

—No me insultes, Licántropo—exclamó Voldemort, sonriendo torcidamente—. Si no quieres morir no te lo recomiendo.

—Aquí el único que morirá serás tú… Voldemort.

—No lo creo… _primito_—susurró una voz en el oído de Sirius, mientras sentía algo que le clavaba la espalda, a la altura de su corazón.

—Siempre atacando por la espalda, Bella—murmuró Sirius, sintiendo que su corazón se agitaba y algo frío le bajaba por la espalda.

A lo lejos, sin poder hacer nada, ya que estaba rodeado por cinco mortífagos, Harry vio lo que ocurría. Miró intensamente a Sirius… no podía morir de nuevo… no podía abandonarlo por segunda vez…

—Agáchate Sirius!

Su padrino lo miró con sorpresa y alcanzó a agacharse antes de que un hechizo pasara por donde había estado un segundo atrás y le impactara a Bellatrix Lestrange, dejándola inconsciente.

Remus aprovechó el momento y le tiró un hechizo aturdidor a Voldemort, que alcanzó a formar un escudo antes de que llegara a él.

—_Insomnia!_—gritó Sirius.

—_Expelliarmus!_—gritó Lupin.

Voldemort los bloqueó sin ningún problema, y luego levantó una mano, susurrando unas palabras.

Sirius intentó voltearse para decirle algo a Remus, pero se dio cuenta de que no se podía mover.

Canuto y Lunático se miraron por el rabillo de los ojos y supieron que estaban perdidos… ahí iba el fin de dos merodeadores… Estaban petrificados.

—_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

El rayo verde atravesó los terrenos con una morbosa lentitud, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin cerraron los ojos y a su mente sólo llegaron recuerdos y recuerdos… El momento en que se habían conocido en un tren color escarlata… el momento en que Sirius, Peter y James se habían hecho animagos… el momento en que se había casado James… el momento del nacimiento de Harry… el momento en que habían jurado nunca olvidarse los unos de los otros…

—Hasta pronto, Remus…

—Nos vemos, Sirius… Allá vamos James…

Y entonces…

—_Perdónenme_…

Sirius y Remus abrieron mucho los ojos… y en ese instante, un rayo color verde impactó en el cuerpo del cuarto merodeador… Peter Pettigrew… Colagusano.

—_Finite!—_gritó Harry, corriendo con toda su alma y viendo asustado como Lunático y Canuto caían en el suelo.

—Sirius! Remus!—exclamó Harry, asustado… temiéndose haber llegado demasiado tarde…

Pero no.

Remus levantó la cabeza.

—Nos salvó…—susurró muy bajito, como intentando convencerse a sí mismo—. Él… nos salvó la vida… Peter… murió.

En ese momento una carcajada gutural retumbó en los oídos de Harry.

Levantó la cabeza, con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas…

Lord Voldemort giró su cabeza en ese instante, y su mirada despiadada se clavó en los ojos verde esmeralda que caminaba lentamente hacia él.

La medianoche había llegado, por fin.

Y, en el centro de la batalla se encontraron por fin dos magos: Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort.

—Vienes a cometer suicidio?—preguntó Voldemort, con burla en cada palabra.

—Yo sólo vengo a cumplir mi destino… Vengo a vengar a todas las personas a quienes has arruinado la vida… incluyéndome a mí…Vengo a acabar contigo y con toda tu maldad… _Tom Riddle… _

El fin de una era se acercaba…

Y el inicio y término de dos personas llegaba también.

* * *

_**Por fin supieron quien había llegado!**_

_**La batalla comenzó... Peter pagó su deuda, por fin.**_

_**El próximo capítulo va a ser emocionante... y llegará lo que todos esperan...**_

_**Me despido para no decir nada más.**_

_**Quid Morgan**_

_**ESPERO REVIEWS!**_


	18. Atheleia

Hola a todos! En este capi... que ya tenía escrito en papel y por eso me demoré tan poco en subir, pasan muchas, pero demasiadas cosas... algunas demasiado inesperadas y escabelladas ideas que se formaron de repente en mi cabecita media rar!

_Creo que al fin ya no van a querer matarme ... O si? No sé... sus gustos son muy exigentes para esta pobre chica... :(_

_Saben que me costó mucho escribirlo? No encontraba las palabras... no encontraba la manera de plasmar los sentimientos de la manera correcta... lo escribí como cuatro veces! _

_Creo que quedan dos capítulos... sip... más un epílogo. Tal vez me van a querer matar cuando ponga el final... porque lo tengo listo! sólo falta que lleguen muchos reviews y listo!_

_Saben que me da mucha pena llegar al final? Esta es mi primera historia terminada... y la quiero tanto que no quiero desprenderme de ella... Pero lo haré... Ojalá que les guste este cap._

**Reviewers:**

**Herms Weasley:** Se deben copiar las cosas buenas! Sabes? Nu me llegó tu mail :(... Que raro... Bueno, yo te escribiré entonces para que nos veamos alguna vez... :p. Que bueno que sigas teniendo la esperanza de que Ron se pase de nuevo al bando de la luz... esa es la principal idea mía... hacer que todos tengan esperanzas! Ya eres mayor! Por lo menos para tu cumpleaños va a estar lesto este fanfic, te lo aseguro . Que trate bien a ron? Jjaja... es que se me hace difícil! No... vas a ver en este cap como lo trato... Tu chantaje no se va a poder realizar, jeje. Besos! (Mmmm, por si quieres saber mi edad... soy más chica que tu. Así que en adopción, yo sería como tu hermana más pequeña!)

**Biased:** Muchas gracias por tus reviews! de verdad que me suben el ánimo! Pues que he colocado esto muy rápido, no? Es que lo tenía escrito... de todas maneras no sé si a todos le guste..! En serio te he dejado tanta intriga? Espero que te veas recompensado! Oie! muchas gracias por ese elogio! me hiciste "ruborizarme" jja. Besus.

**NenaOrion:** Tu primer review! Muchas gracias! Ves? No te hice esperar casi nada... Ojalá te siga gustando! Besos!

**Ophelia Dakker**: NO! No te mueras! Mira que actualicé rápido también por tí! Linda... espero que la respuesta a tus plegarias ronnianas haya surgido efecto por fin... quiero que después de este cap me escribas un reviewote! besos!

**Andry Black:** Muchas gracias por tu primer review! Mira... el primero y ya haces que se me suban los colores . Tantas cosas lindas que dices! Ojalá te siga gustando lo poco que queda de este fanfic... muchos besos!

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Atheleia**

_**«**Cuando sientas el frío_

_De la muerte sobre ti,_

_No temas, corazón._

_Cuando la oscuridad del mundo_

_Creas que aparecerá,_

_Ten esperanzas, espíritu._

_En ese momento vendrá Atheleia…_

_Que, por fin, te dará la verdad»_

**_"De muertes y esperanzas"_- Morgan Quid.**

* * *

—_Sectusempra!_

—_Iniccio!_

—_Escudae protecue!_

—_Serpensectum!_

Al salir de la varita gemela de la suya un millar de serpientes, no pudo utilizar otra cosa que la única arma que podía usar con ellas.

—_A él, no a mí, a él!_—les dijo Harry, silbando grave y amenazadoramente, al igual que una serpiente a punto de morder.

—Nunca me podrás vencer…—musitó Voldemort, anulando su hechizo al ver que las serpientes se iban contra él e intentando torturar a Harry por medio del hechizo Cruciatus, que el pelinegro esquivó con relativa facilidad, al mismo tiempo que contraatacaba.

—Y tú nunca lograrás amenazarme con esas frasecitas tan antiguas, Voldy—le espetó Harry, conjurando a un árbol del bosque para que lo protegiera al no poder escapar de un hechizo asesino—. No tienes más repertorio que: _"Te voy a matar, Potter"?_—se burló Harry, poniendo una falsa voz amenazante—… O _"nunca podrás vencerme, Potter"_… Acaso tu reducido cerebro ya no sabe formular más palabras? No puedes atacar y formar frases más originales a la vez? Dios… que te creía más inteligente…

—INSOLENTE!

Algo le golpeó el pie izquierdo antes de que pudiera reaccionar… Y lamentó haber bajado la guardia al ver que el pie se le infectaba de una manera asquerosa… Un lejano _«Alerta Permanente»_ resonó en su cabeza…

Pero ahora le tocaba a él.

—_Diffindo!_

Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su cara al ver como en el rostro de Voldemort aparecían profundos y grandes cortes… Al menos le había hecho daño, eso era algo… Y al menos Voldemort no se veía tan grande ni poderoso después de dos largas horas de lucha.

—Quieres jugar rudo?—preguntó Ton Riddle, con odio—. Pues me cansé de tus niñerías, Potter… Haber si ahora te dan ganas de sonreír… —el mago oscuro movió una mano y la silueta de una persona se dibujó tras él—… _Veleidae Póstuma!_

—Nooooooooo!

Esa voz… parecía conocida…

Pero antes que pudiera ver quien era, Harry cayó al suelo, inerte.

Fue lo más horroroso que había sentido en su vida.

El dolor lo embargó en cada célula de su cuerpo… sentía como si le revolvieran las entrañas… como si la piel le ardiera… como si le arrancaran los músculos a la fuerza… como si los ojos se volvieran locos y no tuviera control de ellos… como si los oídos fueran a reventársele… El aire pasaba con dificultad…

—_Que pare… por favor… que pare…_

Y en medio del dolor… que era peor que mil cruciatus, oyó unas palabras a lo lejos…

—_Cerebrian control!_

Nunca había escuchado ese hechizo… Abrió los ojos, intentando enfocar… Pero nada en él respondía…

—Mátalo… mátalo ya!—oyó gritar a Voldemort.

Y de pronto el dolor cesó… dejando paso a una inmovilidad total.

Y abrió los ojos…

Entonces pudo ver.

—N-no… lo… No lo hagas… Ron.

* * *

• • •

* * *

—_Debes cruzar la puerta…_—susurró la voz de ella a su espalda.

Hermione observó con recelo esa especie de puerta… no… más bien parecía un espejo… Si, era un espejo.

Era dolorosamente perfecto… la superficie era clara como el agua más pura… el borde estaba tallado y tenía un soporte que parecían garras…

Miró más detenidamente el borde… Habían runas… Pero no las podían entender muy bien… Las únicas palabras que se destacaban…

_«…Oesed Lenoz…»_

El corazón de la castaña dio un brinco.

—Es… es el espejo de…

—_Oesed_—repuso la mujer antes que ella—. _El gran y enigmático espejo de Oesed._

—Pero… por qué está aquí?—preguntó Hermione, olvidándose de repente que estaba frente a la mismísima muerte y adoptando la misma expresión que ponía en el colegio cada vez que aprendía algo nuevo.

—_El espejo de Oesed puede reflejar aquello que el que se mira en él más desea…_—habló Ella, con un tono de voz suave, casi melodioso_—… Y yo, la Muerte, la Dama Blanca… soy la única que les puede dar aquello que ellos más desean, yo los creé… Hay tres espejos en la Tierra… Ningún hombre ha logrado descifrar los tres secretos que contienen sus escrituras, no los han ocupado en realidad… sólo han tenido suerte… yo los dejé para ayudarlos, pero ellos no los han aprovechado… los mortales me agradan, pero a veces son tan ciegos…_

—Contienen secretos? Qué clase de secretos?

—_Secretos que podrían salvar a la humanidad en un determinado momento… como ahora_—musitó Ella, perezosamente.

Hermione enmudeció ante la revelación… había leído a sus once años sobre el Espejo de Oesed al enterarse de que Harry habían encontrado uno… los otros dos habían desaparecido, uno, en el siglo XIX, y el otro en la época en que Dumbledore había vencido a Grindewald. Sólo quedaba uno… que probablemente estaba en un lugar recóndito de Hogwarts… Y que serviría en… ESE MISMO MOMENTO?

Hermione Granger se sintió de pronto presa de una carga terrible.

—_Ahora basta de preguntas… debes cruzar la puerta_…

Hermione la miró con miedo.

—Me llevará de vuelta?

La muerte, vestida toda de blanco, sólo sonrió.

—_Cruza…_

La chica no insistió más. Cerró los ojos y acercó su mano a la superficie del espejo.

Observó por última vez a la mujer que estaba tras ella.

Entonces, tomando aire, Hermione Granger atravesó el umbral.

Se sintió caer sobre algo, como si su alma hubiese encajado en alguna parte, y luego sólo se sintió volar.

* * *

• • •

* * *

Estaba en el bosque… cuando de repente algo lo había transportado hasta otro lugar.

Enfocó la vista y vio frente a él la figura, más amenazadora que nunca, de Lord Voldemort. Entonces vio por encima del hombro del mago Oscuro a Harry Potter, que miraba con odio a Voldemort.

En ese momento…

—… _Veleidae Póstuma!_

—Nooooooooo!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver como Harry caía al suelo y se retorcía terriblemente… Ese hechizo era aterrador! Era como si recibieras cien cruciatus concentrados en un solo hechizo! Sabía que Voldemort lo había modificado no sabía como… Nunca había visto a nadie sobrevivir a ese hechizo…

Sin poder controlarse dio un paso con la varita extendida. Tenía… tenía que ayudarlo, no sabía ni cómo ni por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo!

—_Finite! Finite! Finite! Finite Incantatem!_

Nada… no ocurría nada…

Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

De pronto se acordó que él era un mortífago… que estaba intentado ayudar a "Harry Potter" y en las mismas narices de Lord Voldemort y sintió pánico. Comenzó a girar la cabeza lentamente para mirar al Señor Tenebroso, cuando…

—_Cerebrian control!_

La cabeza se le llenó de pensamiento extraños… que raro… ese hechizo no le había echo nada… nunca lo había escuchado…

—_Mátalo!_—susurró una voz en su cabeza—. _Mátalo, Mátalo, MÁTALO!_

Con horror vio como avanzaba hacia su antiguo amigo y le apuntaba directamente a su corazón.

—_Mátalo… mátalo ya!—_gritó esta vez, Voldemort, enfurecido.

Y entonces cualquier duda cesó… tenía que matarlo… era tan obvio…

Miró a Harry Potter sonriendo, directamente a los ojos

—N-no… lo… No lo hagas… Ron…

—_Avada …_

* * *

• • •

* * *

_… Se sintió caer sobre algo, como si su alma hubiese encajado en alguna parte, y luego sólo se sintió volar…_

Nunca había sentido tal libertad… nunca había sentido que era dejarse llevar sin saber como ni a dónde… El viento le acariciaba la cara con suavidad… el viento…

El _viento_?

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Estaba cayendo en picado!

Con espanto comenzó a retorcerse, en busca de algo… hasta que sintió algo duro en su túnica a la altura de su pecho. Metió su mano y sacó con alivio su varita.

—_Flotuaro!_

Sintió como su caída reducía su velocidad al quedar encerrada dentro de una burbuja gigante que la protegía…

Miró a través de ella y con horror vio a cientos de criaturas peleando entre ellas… en el lago, Las sirenas, tritones y el Calamar Gigante luchaban contra una bandada de Kappas, Qimeras y Demonios marinos… en la tierra los centauros luchaban contra los magos… las arañas gigantes, lideradas por Aragog, cazaban a los Vampiros como si nada… los Dementores sorbían almas casi sin tener resistencia… los Druidas habían arrasado los terrenos y parte del bosque… Y los magos bañaban el aire con encantamientos de todo tipo… desde simples encantamientos de desarme, hasta las más terribles maldiciones imperdonables…

Como una persona podía haber llegado a crear todo eso? Cómo un ser humano podía albergar tanto odio y crueldad en su corazón como para hacer una guerra de tamañas dimensiones… tan cruel… en donde todos luchaban…

En donde no había ganadores… porque con tantas muertes… con tantas especies mermadas… nadie podía proclamarse vencedor! Aunque si ganaba la luz… podían tener la tranquilidad por algunos años de que parte de la población no sería exterminada simplemente por algo tan idiota como la sangre…

Se encogió como una niña y abrazó fuertemente sus rodillas, notando como su encantamiento desaparecía al tocar tierra firme… No quería ver… no quería… Para que había vuelto? Para ver como el mundo sucumbía ante la maldad de un hombre?

No lloraba, pero sentía tanta desesperanza que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse… No quería pelear, no quería lastimar a nadie… Que la mataran, que la torturaran, le daba lo mismo… Entonces, destacándose entre medio de todos los gritos y maldiciones y lamentos y sollozos… Escuchó el susurro de una voz…

Una voz que conocía…

—_N-no… lo… No lo hagas… Ron._

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, y sintió que el corazón se le paraba en ese instante.

—_Avada …_

—No! no lo hagas, Ron…—susurró Hermione, levantándose e interponiéndose entre él y Harry.

El pelirrojo tenía los ojos vacíos… tan vacíos y gélidos que le daban escalofríos…

Había sucumbido finalmente ante la oscuridad? Se habría pasado su corazón definitivamente al Lado Oscuro?

—_Keda_…

Cerró los ojos, con su cuerpo tenso y sintió como una lágrima caía lentamente por su cara… Esperando la maldición que la mataría definitivamente…

—MATALO YA!—gritó Voldemort, nuevamente.

—_Avada Keda… _No… no tengo… no…

Hermione levantó la cabeza, lentamente y vio que la cara de su antiguo amigo parecía confundida, pero sus ojos ya no parecían tan vacíos…

Entonces una luz se prendió en su cabeza…

Había escuchado una vez hablar al profesor Dumbledore de un hechizo que Voldemort había creado y que era equivalente a un Imperius mucho más poderoso, el Cerebrian Control.

—Vamos, Ron… No lo hagas—le murmuró muy bajito, Hermione, sintiendo que en un lugar de su corazón, un pequeño espacio casi olvidado comenzaba a crecer más y más…

—…_Avada…_

Algo se ganó a su lado, apoyándose en ella.

—No lo hagas—dijeron Harry y Hermione, al mismo tiempo.

El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza y alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa antes de caer al suelo, rendido y tomándose con fuerza la cabeza.

—Qué conmovedor!—exclamó Voldemort, con asco—. El trío maravilla junto de nuevo! Ni siquiera mis nobles mortífagos tomando su lugar e insultándolos y despreciándolos de manera horrible tuvo efecto sobre su podrida amistad?

—Lo admites, eh!—gritó Harry, sintiéndose con una fuerza inusual, olvidando su cuerpo los dolores y las atrocidades del Veleidae Póstuma—. Eres una mierda inservible, Voldemort!

—C-cómo?…—preguntó una voz baja y horrorizada, a su lado.

Harry se volteó y observó la cara contraída por la confusión y tristeza de Ron.

—Q-qué dijiste?—preguntó Ron dirigiéndose hacia Lord Voldemort, que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su desfigurado y reptilesco rostro.

—No lo _sabes_, comadreja?—dijo otra voz, apareciendo al lado de Voldemort—. No _sabías_?

Draco Malfoy soltó una carcajada prepotente.

Ron cayó al suelo cuando sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Tantos años… tanto odio… tantas cosas que se había perdido durante tanto tiempo… por… _nada_?

… Hermione se lo había dicho muchas veces… Hagrid, su hermana, Dumbledore! Todo el mundo! Y él nunca había creído… nunca… Qué haría ahora? Le perdonarían alguna vez…? lograría recuperar, cómo ella y su amigo habían hecho, la amistad más allá de todo que siempre habían tenido?

—… Debiste ver tu cara, Weasley, cuando tuve que tomar el lugar de la asquerosa sangre-sucia y decirte todas esas cosas—dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa cruel, acercándose al pelirrojo—. Debiste haber visto tu cara… triste… eras tan patético… ¡llorabas!—puso una voz falsamente aguda—… _«Cómo me puedes hacer esto, Hermione! Cómo puedes!»_

—Eres una basura—le soltó Hermione, con la varita soltando chispas rojas de la furia de la bruja—. ERES-UNA-BASURA!

Levantó la mano izquierda, que tenía su varita, pero en vez de enviar un hechizo echó su mano derecha hacia atrás y acto seguido la hundió en la nariz albina del chico.

—Cómo te atreves…! _Cruc…!_

—NI SE TE OCURRA, MALFOY!—gritaron Harry y Ron a la vez. Harry fue hacia el rubio y lo inmovilizó, pero al girar la cabeza vio como Ron iba directamente hacia Voldemort, pronunciando la maldición asesina…

—_Avada Kedav…!_

—No lo hagas, Ron!

Voldemort lo dejó acercarse un par de pasos más y luego hizo chasquear sus dedos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron como parecía la figura de una mujer extremadamente delgada con cabello del color del fuego cayendo por sus hombros y brazos, que miraba con verdadero odio al ser que la sujetaba.

Harry sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco inesperado.

—Ginny…—susurró.

—Eso… así me gusta, Weasley—siseó Voldemort al ver como Ron se paraba en seco, mirando a su hermana con horror—. Quieto...Un paso en falso y… bum! Quién sabe lo que podría pasar? La vida es algo muy frágil… y más si estás enfrente de ella…

Harry sintió que el mundo dejaba de girar en ese instante… ahí estaba ella… tan fuerte y a la vez frágil… tan…

En contra de lo que quería pensar, no pudo más que rendirse ante las evidencias… Llevaba meses esperando verla… esperando tenerla junto a él… y ahora estaba ahí, a su alcance… pero tan lejos… Y entonces no pudo más que admitir lo que llevaba semanas y semanas intentando negar, intentando disfrazar inútilmente con un sentimiento de amistad, gratitud… no pudo más que aceptar… que aunque hubiesen pasado ocho años… y aunque hubiera pasado toda una vida… amaba y amaría a Ginny Weasley…

Para siempre.

* * *

• • •

* * *

Ginny apartó la vista de su opresor y la dirigió a él.

—Sálvame…—le susurró sin palabras, sólo moviendo los labios con desesperación…

Tenía frío… mucho frío… nunca había sentido nada igual, sólo cuando en segundo unos Dementores habían entrado a su vagón de tren. Se sentía triste… agotada… pero al mirar sus ojos… al mirar los ojos de él… sintió que ahora todo estaba bien.

Apartó sus ojos de la mirada verde esperanza de Harry y vio a Ron y a Hermione, su amiga… estaba bien… se había recuperado… y no parecía triste… parecía fuerte, por algún motivo que ella claramente desconocía.

Ninguno de los tres se movía ni siquiera mínimamente.

—Suéltala… aparta tus manos de ella—le dijo Harry, mirando directamente los ojos rojos y despiadados del ser que le había arrebatado casi todo lo bueno que había en su vida.

Pero que ahora no lo iba a hacer.

—Ah! Y me lo dices tú, Potter?—preguntó socarronamente el hombre—. Mmm… Creo Que no estás en posición de amenazarme… Pagarás caro por ello… _Crucio!_

Los gritos de Ron resonaron en su cabeza.

Se acercó rápidamente a él, al igual que Hermione.

—N-no… no reacciona—susurró Hermione, aterrada—. _Enervate… enervate! ENERVATE!_

—Debe haberlo afectado las maldiciones que ha recibido… no te asustes—le dijo Harry, intentando calmarla, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que decía. Se volvió hacia Tom—. Me las vas a pagar… _Avada Kedavra!_

El rayo verde atravesó el aire… pero cuando iba a impactar, Voldemort levantó su mano derecha, y con un movimiento de ésta, el haz que iba hacia él desapareció.

—Crees que eso funcionara?—preguntó, acentuando su sonrisa torcida. Con un además tiró a Ginny lejos—. Que ingenuo eres… _Estatuquo! Accio!_

Por segunda vez esa noche, sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba, entonces, cuando creía que no podía ser peor, su varita, que estaba entre sus manos, fue hacia las manos albinas de Voldemort.

—No…

—_Avada Kedavra!_

Un rayo verde se dirigió hacia Ginny Weasley.

Mientras la Maldición asesina avanzaba hacia ella… su vida pareció transcurrir ante sus ojos… Una sonrisa inocente apareció entre las imágenes y un beso bajo un cielo negro y con lluvia llenó sus pensamientos…

Iba a perderla…

Iba a morir…

Otra vez… su vida sería un infierno. Otra vez… Voldemort vencería. Otra vez… él destrozaría su alma, su cuerpo… y su corazón…

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ginny, y ella sólo le sonrió mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

—Te amo…—le dijo, moviendo los labios.

—NOOOOOOOOOOO!

De pronto una fuerza lo invadió en cada célula… Con furia y sin saber muy bien porqué levantó sus manos y las dirigió hacia la maldición asesina que amenazaba con quitarle lo que más quería en la vida.

—DEGENERATUS MORTALIS!

Un rayo de color verde salió de sus manos y fue a toda velocidad hacia el hechizo de Voldemort.

Entonces chocaron.

Por un segundo no pudo ver más que verde, pero cuando la luz disminuyó pudo ver que no había ningún rastro de maleficio mortal.

Esbozó una sonrisa triunfal… no veía a Voldemort por ningún lado…

Pero…

—Prepárate…—le susurró una voz muy cerca suyo, a la vez que alguien lo tomaba por el cuello y lo comenzaba a asfixiar—para…—El Lord Oscuro apretó aún más su mano en el cuello de Harry—… Morir…

—Harry!—oyó gritar a la voz de Hermione—… EL ESPEJO DE OESED, HARRY! RECUERDA!

Harry cerró los ojos, intentando respirar, pero no podía… de pronto, entre los confusos recuerdos y pensamientos que llegaban a su cabeza, divisó la nítida imagen de un espejo… grande, alto… y en su superficie, en vez de ver a su familia… vio como aparecían unas palabras…

_«…Ild On Edae ild Ames Don Min on Mulde Liberetia …»_

Y entonces, como si fuera una revelación divina… lo comprendió.

_«… Y el odio y el amor,_ _del mal al mundo liberarán …»_

Abrió los ojos y vio como las pupilas del mago Oscuro más malvado de todos los tiempos se contraían de incredulidad…

Alrededor de Harry se podía ver a su aura en todo esplendor… Era de un brillo intenso verde esmeralda que contrastaba con el débil y negro haz que emitía Voldemort. El mago Oscuro soltó a Harry como si quemara, y lo miró con miedo y odio, a la vez que lo apuntaba con su varita.

Entonces Harry levantó su mano y se concentró en la última y única esperanza que tenía.

—_Ild_…—susurró—… _On Edae_…—una luz verde intensa se comenzó a formar en sus manos—… _Ild Ames_…—todo su cuerpo temblaba_—… Don Min on Mulde_…—respiró con dificultad e hizo un último esfuerzo…—…_LIBERETIA!_

Un haz segador y de color verde envolvió a Voldemort, que gritaba y se retorcía con horror… Su cuerpo se comenzó a desintegrar y a disolver en aire… El viento agitó los terrenos del colegio y la tierra tembló al igual que el bosque… el agua se agitó furiosamente… y todo el mundo observó como desaparecía en el aire la figura y poder de Lord Voldemort.

Harry cayó agotado al suelo.

Entonces, una luz negra brilló un segundo, como intentando no apagarse… hasta que desapareció.

Desapareció…

Y en ese mismo instante, todos los que estaban ahí, supieron que nunca más volvería a brillar en el mundo.

* * *

Nooo! Lo hice! Hice que Harry matara a Voldy!

No saben la intensidad, la emoción que se siente al hacerlo... es como si yo misma me liberara de él...

Ron! NO VEN! AHORA VOLVIÓ A LA NORMALIDAD! ESPERO REVIEWS POR ESTO, EH?

Bueno... que haya vuelto a ser buenito, no significa que ya se haya reconciliado con Harry y Hermione... para eso deberán esperan al penúltimo capítulo... que se viene dentro de poco... REVIEWS A CAMBIO! (más chantaje... es lo único que resulta )

Les ha gustado... no sé si me deja tan conforme...

Bueno... pero ya lo hice... espero que me informen que les pareció...

Me despido esperando muchos reviews...

Quid Morgan.

Besos y Esperanzas para todos!

Niña adptada por la beia Herms Weasley!


	19. Libertad

Hula!

Bueno... ni que decir: estoy decepcionada... al parecer el capítulo anterior no les gustó mucho, porque no mandaron más de dos reviews... ah! muchas gracias a las dos beias que me enviaron algún comentario y saludo!

Por ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar...

Este es un capítulo de transición hacia el ÚLTIMO capítulo de esta historia... que será el próximo... Un adelanto: se llamará _**"Amarte Duele"**_

Bueno... aquí les dejo este cap... para fanáticos de la pareja Harry/Ginny...

**Capítulo 19**

**Libertad**

_**«**En la sombra de la noche…_

_Sumido en oscuridad,_

_Por qué lloras, espíritu caminante?_

_Por qué sufres, en la soledad?_

_Acepta la realidad, alma errante…_

_Sólo así tendrás tu libertad**»**_

**_"espíritus errantes"-_ La Dama Blanca**

* * *

Vampiros, Dementores, Mortífagos y todos los que habían participado en el bando de la oscuridad esa noche, desaparecieron en un segundo.

Hogwarts quedó en silencio en ese instante.

Y en medio de los terrenos asolados del colegio de magia y hechicería, Harry Potter cerró los ojos.

Respiró profundamente y se dio cuenta de que el aire era puro… tomó un puñado de Tierra y se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de vida… sintió como el agua que comenzaba a caer del cielo le acariciaba el rostro y se percató de que era virgen, a salvo de toda inmundicia y maldad…

Por primera vez en su vida cerró los ojos y sólo sintió…

Por primera vez en su vida tuvo un segundo de paz… de tranquilidad… de armonía… de…

Libertad…

Y sonrió.

Sonrió por sentirse a salvo y libre de cualquier cosa… sonrió por sentir… y estar vivo. Sonrió por estar vivo… y poder disfrutar de ello.

Entonces abrió los ojos y se levantó con suavidad del suelo.

—Harry Potter…—murmuró una voz ronca.

Harry se volteó y vio a un gran número de centauros liderados por Firenze.

—Nuestros respetos, señor…—dijo el centauro, inclinando la cabeza—. Ha sido un honor luchar a su lado…

Harry asintió y los guardianes del bosque fueron hacia él.

Después, una a una, todas las criaturas que habían ayudado a ganar la batalla fueron presentándole su gratitud y conformidad.

Entonces, luego de que la última de las criaturas se fuera, alguien le tocó el hombro.

—Hola…—dijo Ginny, sonriendo débilmente.

Harry sonrió con más fuerza que antes, fue hacia ella y la abrazó… La abrazó sintiendo su aroma, su piel… La abrazó con la certeza de que ya nadie los podría separar… con la certeza de que ahora podían estar juntos por fin y disfrutar de ello sin miedo, sin temor a nada…

—Tu crees que ya he esperado suficiente?—preguntó ella, al separarse.

—Yo creo que los dos hemos esperado demasiado—repuso Harry, a unos centímetros de ella—. No quieres esperar aún más, cierto?

Ginny soltó una pequeña y alegre carcajada al ver los ojos de corderito degollado que le ponía Harry.

—No…—susurró de repente, poniéndose súbitamente seria.

—No qué?—preguntó Harry, alarmado.

—No quiero…—susurró ella—… esperar más…

Se acercó con lentitud a él y cerró los ojos.

Toda su vida había esperado ese momento.

Y ahora toda su vida lo iba a disfrutar.

* * *

• • •

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sitiendo un fuerte dolor. Dolor físico... Pero también dolor interior.

Mucho dolor.

Ron vio de lejos como su mejor amigo cerraba los ojos, sintiendo esta vez completamente, la libertad. Libertad como nunca, en todos sus sentidos, en todas sus formas.

Libertad como nunca habían tenido.

Ahora… ahora si podrían ser felices. Claro, habría que reparar muchas cosas… enmendar muchos errores… Pero con la seguridad completa y absoluta de que nada malo podía aparecer al final.

Ahora, por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió que podía tenerlo todo…

Porque aún no lo tenía.

Cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma del aire… aroma a libertad… el aroma de _su_ libertad… un olor suave y sutil a canela.

Haciendo caso omiso al dolor, se levantó y caminó lentamente y con dificultad hacia lo único que necesitaba y le faltaba en su vida… lo único que requería para ser feliz.

—Hermione…—susurró apenas.

Hacía tanto que no pronunciaba ese nombre…

Tanto...

Ella lo miró profunda y directamente a los ojos.

Años… había pasado años odiándola y despreciándola… Meses no queriendo escucharla, no queriendo aceptar la verdad… Y meses y años no queriendo ver lo que sus ojos siempre le habían gritado. Sin querer, sin poder nunca aceptarlo…

Cómo se puede pasar por alto tanto tiempo a nuestro corazón? Cómo podemos dejar que el amor se te escape tan estúpidamente? Cómo podemos cometer errores que nos pueden costar la vida misma?

Podría él reparar el error más grande que había cometido?

—Ahora me llamas por mi nombre?—preguntó ella, serenamente—. Ya no soy "Granger", ya no soy "mentirosa" ni "embustera"? Ya no soy, como hace tiempo dijiste… una «Asquerosa Sangre Sucia»?

Hermione sintió como el corazón se le encogía de dolor. Quería perdonarlo! Pero era tan difícil…

Tan… difícil…

Ron la observó tristemente, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caer unasuave lluvia. Habría preferido que le gritara, que lo golpeara, que lo hechizara como quisiera… Antes que esa mirada de triste melancolía…

Y peor.

Qué el mismo había causado.

Entonces… como si algo se gatillara en él, no pudo soportar más…

Y es que llevaba 7 años soportando.

—Por favor…—susurró, rogando.

—Por favor, qué? Ronald Weasley…—murmuró ella, fríamente—. Por favor qué?

—PERDÓNAME!

Ron calló al suelo, derrotado, sollozando.

—Perdóname! Nunca pensé… Nunca quise ver la verdad! Me equivoqué, me equivoqué tanto! Perdóname, por favor, Hermione! Perdona el que no haya visto la verdad en tus ojos… perdóname por no haber… por haber arruinado… por… Perdóname… por favor, perdóname…

—Ron…—susurró ella, acercándose a él—. Ron… mírame!

Levantó la cabeza.

—Ron… te juro… yo quiero tanto perdonarte…—susurró ella, con dolor—lo quiero tanto! Pero… aún no puedo, necesito tiempo. Por ahora sólo podemos hacer… por ahora sólo podemos darnos una tregua… Porque… aún duele, Ron… Duele Mucho… Duele tanto…

Ron bajó la cabeza, derrotado. Aún sollozando débilmente, en silencio.

—Perdóname, Herms… sólo te pido eso… perdóname…

Hermione estiró una mano con inseguridad, casi rozando su rostro, pero la retiró inmediatamente.

Entonces, tomándola por sorpresa, Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó… aferrándose a ella.

—Te necesito, Hermione…—susurró.

La chica se separó lentamente de él, quedando separados por apenas centímetros.

—Aún no, Ron… porque duele… aún duele…—dijo la chica, simplemente, antes de que el pelirrojo terminara la frase.

Y, con una última mirada, se fue.

* * *

• • •

* * *

—Voy a ayudar con los enfermos—le dijo Ginny a Harry, muy cerca de él, creando un escudo sobre ellos para que no se mojaran.

—Yo tengo que arreglar un asunto antes—le dijo Harry elocuentemente, mirando hacia donde estaba Ron.

Ginny lo miró.

—No seas muy duro con él—le pidió la pelirroja—. Puede que sea un cabezotas… pero sufrió mucho, al igual que ustedes…

Harry le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—No te preocupes…

Se separaron después de unos cinco minutos de despedida y luego, el ahora hombre-que-derrotó-a-Voldemort, caminó hacia un hombre pelirrojo, que estaba arrodillado en la tierra.

Su postura lo decía todo, sus hombros estaban inclinados hacia delante, y su cabeza baja miraba hacia un punto en el suelo. Parecía no importar que estuviera lloviendo, el agua recorría su cuerpo y se posaba de nuevo en el suelo. Pero no se movía, seguía inmóvil y ensimismado.

—Ron—dijo Harry, asustado.

Harry se arrodilló junto a él, sintiendo como gotas que no eran de lluvia caían de su rostro, parecía ausente, parecía…

—Perdóname, Harry—dijo Ron, mirándolo.

Harry sonrió.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Ron—dijo Harry—. Todos nos equivocamos… y aunque a ti te costó un poco más entenderlo… lo has hecho al fin y al cabo… Más vale tarde que nunca, no?

Ron pareció esbozar una sonrisa, pero al segundo siguiente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo como su amigo sollozaba en su hombro.

—Lo siento tanto, Harry…—dijo—. Nunca quise que todo terminara así… fui tan imbécil! Lo siento… tanto… Hermione nunca me va a perdonar…

Harry se separó de él.

—Hablaste ya con ella?—preguntó Harry.

—Si…

—Bueno, Ron… debes entender que ella fue la que más sufrió… Además de que no le creyeras y la insultaras y te convirtieras en un…—paró un segundo al ver que su amigo bajaba la cabeza—… bueno… debes entender que le cueste…

Ron asintió, algo cabizbajo, pero cuando alzó la cabeza se secó las lágrimas y sonrió con sinceridad.

—Yo nunca debería haber…

—Olvídalo!

Se sonrieron mutuamente una vez más y se abrazaron con fuerza. Harry se levanto y ayudó a su mejor amigo a levantarse, extendiéndole una mano. Cuando iban hacia los profesores y miembros del ED que curaban a los enfermos y los trasladaban a la enfermería, alguien llegó por detrás de ellos y se echó sobre sus espaldas.

—POR FIN!—gritó Ginny, sonriendo.

La pelirroja quedó en frente de los dos, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de verte, Ron—le dijo su hermana, abrazándolo.

—A mi también, Ginny—murmuró Ron—. Estás bien? Estás muy delgada…

—Nada que una temporada en la Madriguera no pueda curar…—repuso la chica, quedándose a un costado de Harry, mientras éste le pasaba una mano por la cintura.

Harry respiró profundamente, feliz. Aún no podía creer que todo hubiera terminado… aún no se acostumbraba a la sensación de que ya no tenía ninguna obligación ni peso que lo agobiara…

Todo había terminado…

Ahora, por fin, comenzaba su verdadera vida.

* * *

Bueno... les recuerdo que **AÚN QUEDA UN CAPÍTULO**... _**HAY UN PAR QUE AÚN NO SE RECONCILIA! (LO HARÁN?)**_

Ya que en el anterior cap me llegaron **TAN** sólo **2** **reviews...** si quereis saber que pasa en el último capítulo de la historia, deverán enviarme como mínimo... **_unos siete! _**

Es poco lo que pido.

Besos muxos, y demasiadas esperanzas para todos.

**Quid Morgan... _triste por no tener reviews... :(_**


	20. Amarte Duele

Hola! Después de los reviews que me enviaron... tenía que ponerlo!

Este es el último capítulo de la historia... pero OJO: **_HAY UN EPÍLOGO!_**

Para que no me maten cuando vean el final...

Las contestaciones a reviews:

**Herms Weasley:** Te debía la contestación anterior... No sé si este cap te guste... no es lo más feliz que pude hacer... pero como dije antes... HAY UN EPÍLOGO... quizá ahí encontrarán algo mejor :) . No te cuento nada más... luego te escribo un mail... ah! tengo casi quince... en febrero (mes de estreno de HBP en español!) los cumplo... conforme, bonita? Besos muchos! Mándame un review!

**Ophelia Dakker:** Espero que este cap no te deprima aún más... te puedo preguntar porque estás así o es algo muy personal? Me importa mucho la gente y generalmente no me gusta verla así, tan trsite... cuidate y que estés muy bien. Muchos besos y esperanzas para tí. Y ojalá que te despiertes luego de esa pesadilla.

**NenaOrion:** Tantas cosas lindas que dijiste! Espero que ahora no me quieras matar... a Ron y a Hermione les queda la última prueba y el último dolor que deberán superar... Espero tu review... Me encanta tu entusiasmo! me contagias! Mándame un review y espera pacientemente el epílogo. Besos y más besos.

**Monik:** Primer review... Muchas gracias por tus palabras... Es reconfortante cuando sientes que a los demás les gusta tu trabajo . Te gustan esos pequeños textos? Eres la segunda que lso menciona! Bueno... te diré que los invento yo misma... Casi todos. Los que están con sobrenombres son míos. Me costó un mundo inventar tantos! Espera el epílogo... queda un poco aún para que se puedan librar de mi! Besos muchos!

**Biased:** Grax por mandar aunque sea un review para que pusiera el cap! Muy noble de tu parte... besos para tí!

**Andry Black:** Bueno... no te hago esperar más y te dejo este capítulo, el final. Pero, para que aún queden esperanzas... después vendrá un epílogo... que ya tengo listo! BESOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS.

Bueno... los dejo con el Capt final... espero que no me maten cuando lo lean... que me manden muchos, pero muchos reviews y que esperen CON PACIENCIA el epílogo...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 20**

**Amarte duele**

_**«**Años he pasado esperando_

_Pero es tarde, mi tiempo se ha acabado_

_Amarte ha dolido y matado_

_Amarte aún no ha cicatrizado_

_No me esperes, no digas nada_

_Sé que me amas,_

_Pero yo debo marcharme ahora… y para siempre**»**_

**_"Adios"-_ Hermione Granger a Ron Weasley

* * *

**

Observó suspirando el horizonte.

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre la ventana, y la nostalgia la invadió al recordar algunos felices momentos que ya habían quedado en el pasado. Y qué había pasado con ese tiempo? A dónde se habían ido esos momentos de aventuras, de magia, de… profunda amistad?

Estaban ahí, frente a ella.

Al alcance de su mano.

Sintió que la garganta se le agarrotaba y que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas… hace unos meses había estado casi en la misma situación… en ese momento daba todo por reconciliarse con sus amigos, por perdonarles todo y volver a la normalidad…

Y claro… con Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville y todos sus ex compañeros parecía que no hubiesen salido nunca del colegio… se gastaban bromas, cotilleaban, se reían… todo en un ambiente alegre, de libertad… él también continuaba su vida con normalidad… pero lo evitaba… inventaba mil y una excusas para no estar con él… para no tenerlo cerca…

Para no tener que verlo.

Porque verlo le dolía. Le dolía en el alma… en el corazón.

Intentaba perdonarlo, intentaba explicarle a su corazón que todo lo ocurrido había sido producto del dolor, de los años de separación, del daño causado por Voldemort… Pero no lo lograba… no conseguía perdonarlo…

Y quería tanto perdonarlo… tanto…

Pero no podía! No podía!

Sentía tanta desesperación… tanto había sido el daño? Tanto había sufrido que no podía perdonarlo?

No quiso saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, así que se apartó del vidrio. Fue hacia el espejo y se miró en él. Se veía muy bien… llevaba un vestido antiguo, ya que Dumbledore había organizado un baile mágico tradicional, en el que todos iban vestidos a la usanza antigua, como en la época de los reyes, el renacimiento… Su vestido era color azul pastel y su cabello liso lo llevaba sujeto en un elegante y sencillo moño.

Suspiró pensando en que sería la última vez que vería Hogwarts, definitivamente. Ya no podía seguir en Londres, en donde todo le traía recuerdos de él. La separación con sus amigos sería dura, pero los vendría a ver de vez en cuando…

Si… había sido una buena decisión irse a América… Comenzar otra vida, empezar de nuevo… con una segunda oportunidad, trabajando por fin para algo que representaba sus ideales…

Sonrió a su imagen. No quería que ese día en el que celebrarían la caída definitiva de Voldemort, la vieran triste. Un día en el que estaba realmente contenta, estaba feliz… estaba viva, tenía amigos, tenía todo…

Su imagen le devolvió la imagen de alguien radiante…

Pero con algo que sólo ella captaría… un brillo en sus ojos… bien oculto en su mirada sonriente…

Porque si, lo tenía todo…

Excepto a él.

* * *

• • •

* * *

Todo había terminado.

Tanto tiempo… pero al final todo había terminado.

Él y Harry habían vuelto a ser los mejores amigos de antes… tan naturalmente que parecía mentira… se había retirado del departamento de aurors… los heridos de la batalla estaban mejor, habían muchos muertos… pero de todos los que habían fallecido, al único que conocía había sido a Peter Pettigrew. Su familia estaba sana y salva… Ginny estaba de novia con Harry…

Era tan perfecto…

Y él… bueno, él intentaba superar todo lo ocurrido, pero le costaba más que a los demás. Tenía tantas heridas producidas por mentiras del lado Oscuro, que tardaban un poco más que el resto en cicatrizar… En realidad era una sola herida… pero era enorme…

Se vistió tranquila y lentamente. En realidad esperaba distraerse de la extraña melancolía en que se había sumido esa tarde… Se sentía tan extraño…

Observó la foto que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y la tomó entre sus manos, sonriendo. Estaba en la foto él, Harry y Hermione. Harry se reía al ver como el pelirrojo hacía morisquetas detrás de la cabeza de la chica, que ponía los ojos en blanco, pero disimulaba también una sonrisa divertida.

Cómo podía haber creído que Hermione le mentía cuando le contó la verdad?

Qué estúpido había sido! Todo podría estar bien ahora si lo hubiera hecho!

Y si se robaba un giratiempo?

Se rió al pensar en lo que le diría Hermione _"Te podrían meter en Azkaban! No es llegar y cambiar el pasado, Ron!"_

Pero tampoco era tan mala idea…

Sonrió con cariño a la foto, añorando más que nunca esos momentos y la dejó sobre la mesita, tristemente. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, para ir al baile, que debería estar comenzando.

Entonces, mientras abría la puerta, recordó una melodía…

Y no supo porqué razón se sintió triste al recordarla.

* * *

• • •

* * *

—Te ves preciosa—dijo Harry, alucinado.

—Gracias… tu también te ves muy guapo—respondió ella, acercándose a él y besándolo lentamente.

Al separarse, Harry sintió que por fin comenzaba a vivir… había esperado tanto tiempo… había sufrido tanto, había perdido a tantas personas que quería…

Pero, todavía tenía lo más importante.

De pronto, al pensarlo, se extrañó por todas las cosas que había tenido que pasar para poder estar finalmente con Ginny… años, peleas, separaciones, miedos, secuestros… Y aún así ahora podían estar seguros de que no serían separados jamás.

La pelirroja le tomó con fuerza la mano al entrar al Gran Salón, en donde todo el mundo quedó en silencio al verlos entrar.

Harry, miró nervioso a Ginny, pero ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y de inmediato se sintió relajado.

Entonces, como si hubieran esperado esa señal, todos los presentes, alumnos, profesores, amigos y toda la comunidad mágica que había sido invitada al festín comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza.

Cuando los aplausos menguaron, luego de un buen rato, Dumbledore, ya recuperado y a la cabeza del colegio, como siempre, se levantó con los brazos extendidos, tal como Harry lo viera por primera vez en su primer año. Cuando hubiera imaginado todas las cosas que ocurrirían después de ese momento, en el que estaba tan nervioso y maravillado por el mundo que lo había acogido como Dumbledore lo había hecho: con los brazos abiertos… y que le había regalado lo mejor que tenía en la vida.

—Bienvenidos al Baile que estamos celebrando por la caída definitiva de Lord Voldemort—exclamó Dumbledore, con una abierta sonrisa. Harry se percató entonces de que nunca había visto al Director tan joven y alegre—. Gracias a todos los que lucharon en la última batalla, todas las personas que nunca se dejaron influenciar por la oscuridad y a Harry Potter, el que finalmente lo hizo desaparecer para siempre. Hemos ganado una vez más en la batalla de la luz y la oscuridad… Y esperamos seguir venciéndola hasta siempre… QUE COMIENCE EL BAILE!

La música comenzó a sonar.

—Te amo, Ginny—dijo Harry de repente, sintiendo la urgencia de decirlo, mirando a la chica a los ojos.

Era la primera vez que le decía eso a alguien.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos… sonrió y los ojos se rellenaron de lágrimas.

—Yo también te amo, Harry… te amo, te amo tanto… te amo! TE AMO!

Se abrazaron fuertemente y se besaron sin importar a que todo el mundo los viera… que todo el mundo se enterara… sólo existían ellos dos, y nadie más.

Entonces, en ese momento, Harry sintió que su misión había concluido… ahora sólo le quedaba ser feliz… formar una familia, tener hijos, estar con sus amigos para siempre… Ya había vencido a Voldemort, ya no existía ninguna profecía ni nada que lo atara a un futuro que no quería… Ahora por fin podía disfrutar de la sensación del deber cumplido, del descanso…

Ahora… con Ginny, Ron y Hermione, con Sirius y Remus y todos sus seres queridos y los sueños que ahora sí podía tener…

Sintió que por fin una nueva era comenzaba.

Una era de sueños, risas, amistad… y amor.

* * *

• • •

* * *

Hermione decidió salir a los terrenos un rato, ya que afuera el aire fresco le ayudaría a pensar mejor… tenía decisiones que tomar… recuerdos que olvidar…

La lluvia que había caído después de la batalla había hecho que toda huella de lucha desapareciera… y todo renació con un mayor brillo. Las flores aparecían de la nada, de múltiples colores y fragancias… el césped verde brillaba y asemejaba a los campos irlandeses… los árboles daban frutos grandes y maduros… la primavera había llegado y prometía ser mejor a todas las que antes habían existido.

Luego de la lluvia había aparecido un impresionante arcoiris… en el que los colores relucían con un brillo especial…

Todo mejoraba, todos estaban más felices, todos planeaban nuevas cosas, se permitían volver a soñar…

Excepto ella.

Caminó mirando la bella Luna que había, sin importarle la lluvia que caía… y se internó en el bosque, que no estaba oscuro, sino que iluminado por miles de hadas.

Quedó maravillada al ver lo hermoso que estaba … nunca lo había visto así… Caminó, desviándose del sendero y llegó a su lugar favorito.

Se sentó en el césped, apoyándose en el árbol y mirando el pequeño arroyo que se creaba de una caída pequeña de agua… cerró los ojos, sintiendo el sonido del agua… oliendo el aroma a naturaleza viva…

—Qué haces aquí?—preguntó una voz, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Hermione abrió los ojos.

—Paseaba—respondió la chica, al pelirrojo que había llegado. No podía decirle que se fuera, y no podía irse ella tampoco. Tenía la extraña necesidad de quedarse ahí. Ese lugar la calmaba como nada. Ese lugar lo habían descubierto ella y… Ron.

—Te vas a resfriar—le dijo Ron, mirando como se le empapaba el vestido azul, que se le pegaba al cuerpo por el agua. Se veía muy linda esa noche… incluso las ondeaciones que habían aparecido en su pelo por el agua le quedaban bien.

—Mira quien habla—repuso Hermione, levantando una ceja.

Ron sintió que las orejas se le ponían rojas… él también no llevaba nada para protegerse de la lluvia.

¿Por qué diablos esa chica siempre lo dejaba así?

Se acercó a ella y se sentó al frente, quedando cara a cara.

—Me perdonarás alguna vez o tendré que esperarte eternamente?—preguntó, directamente.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. De pronto se sintió enojada, enojadísima, pasada a llevar.

Se levantó de un salto, al igual que Ron.

—Sabes qué?—dijo, elevando la voz—. La verdad es que nunca, Weasley, Jamás te voy a perdonar!—gritó apartando de un manotazo a Ron, que se había parado, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—P-pero…?—exclamó, sin atinar a decir nada—. Tú no te irás a ninguna parte, Hermione!

La tomó de un brazo, obligándola a volverse.

—Yo sé que has sufrido mucho por mi culpa, Hermione, pero yo también pasé siete años sufriendo! Tu piensas que yo quería que ocurriera todo esto? Tu crees que fue muy fácil para mi?

—PERO YO NUNCA TE HUBIERA INSULTADO Y TRATADO DE LA FORMA EN QUE _TÚ_ LO HICISTE!—gritó la chica, furiosa e intentando zafarse de la mano del pelirrojo—. YO **JAMÁS** HUBIERA DUDADO NI UN SEGUNDO EN LO QUE ME HUBIESES DICHO, JAMÁS! POR ESO TE ODIO, RONALD WEASLEY! PORQUE DESCONFIASTE DE MI Y ME TRATASTE PEOR QUE A UNA DESCONOCIDA!

—Y QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA?—replicó Ron—QUÉ TE TRATARA COMO SI NADA HUBIESE PASADO? QUE OLVIDARA TODO LO QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ME HABÍAS DICHO Y SIGUIERAMOS COMO SI NADA?

—NO LO SÉ!—exclamó Hermione—. Y YA NO ME IMPORTA! ME VOY, RON! ME VOY PARA SIEMPRE!

—AH! CLARO!—dijo Ron, sarcásticamente—. CLARO! AHORA TE VAS, NO? ESTAS HUYENDO COMO UNA COBARDE, HERMIONE GRANGER!

—A quién llamas cobarde, imbécil!

—A ti! Siempre huyes de los problemas, ahora te vas y te ahorras el verme, claro… No tienes remedio!

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Te odio…—susurró, entrecerrando los ojos—. Te Odio…

Se soltó del chico y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo.

—POR QUÉ ME ODIAS TANTO?—preguntó Ron, abatido, en las afueras del bosque, en donde se paró—. No creo que el daño sea tanto, Hermione… no creo que te haya dañado al punto de odiarme e irte del país que amas sólo para no verme más…

Hermione se quedó quieta, como petrificada al mismo tiempo que escuchaba lo que le decía Ron. La verdad es que ni ella misma lo sabía.

—No lo sé, Ron…—respondió muy bajo, sintiéndose una estúpida—. Lo único que sé es que ya no podemos volver a ser amigos… Es imposible…

—Pero, por qué?—preguntó Ron, anhelante, tomándola casi con suavidad por los brazos—. Dime qué… dime cómo hago para que me perdones y lo haré… dímelo y te traeré hasta el universo, Hermione, dímelo y haré lo que sea…

Hermione observó con tristeza a Ron. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la lluvia y su dolor se hizo tan presente que no lo podía aguantar.

—Por qué, Ron?—preguntó la chica, sollozando—. Por qué tuvo que terminar así…?

—No es necesario que termine así, Hermione—susurró Ron, alzando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos—. Es sólo una palabra y todo cambiaría…

Hermione cerró los ojos…

—No…—susurró finalmente. Se soltó con delicadeza de los brazos del pelirrojo.

—Pero, qué te hice, demonios!

Hermione se volvió con una ira renovada.

—Yo tenía un corazón, Ron—susurró peligrosamente la chica—. Tenía uno y tu lo destrozaste… eso ocurrió… ocurre que ahora te odio por todo lo que me hiciste… Perdí la capacidad de amar, perdí la capacidad de tener sentimientos!

—Pero una amistad deshecha no puede dañar tanto! Por Dios!—exclamó Ron harto.

Entonces, como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas, todo quedó en silencio.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, y su respiración se volvió agitada.

Entonces lo comprendió.

—Quieres que te diga la verdad?—preguntó la chica. Ron asintió—. Te odio porque durante ocho años te regalé lo mejor de mi vida, te regalé mi amistad… y desde que tenía once años, desde que era una niña, te regalé lo más preciado que te podía dar, y tu nunca lo notaste, lo valoraste… te odio porque durante estos últimos años yo hubiese dado cualquier cosa por tenerte nuevamente como amigo y tu me despreciaste cuando te conté la verdad… te odio porque nunca te diste cuenta, Ronald Weasley que Te Odio Porque TE AMO!

—Porque te amo y no quiero amarte… porque te amo… y no puedo ser tu amiga porque no quiero ser eso! Quiero ser algo más, entiendes? Te odio porque te amo con todo mi corazón… porque te amo como nunca amé a nadie… porque te amo… y no quiero amarte sabiendo que tu no me amas a mí…

Cayó al suelo, derrotada, llorando como nunca había hecho en su vida.

Porqué todo tenía que ser así? Por qué tenía que amar a la única persona que no quería hacerlo? Por qué…?

—Por qué…?

—No llores, Hermione…—le rogó Ron, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.Los ojos profundos y azules de los que se había enamorado.

—Es que no entiendes?

Hermione soltó un sollozo amargo.

—Es que no entiendes, Hermione… que yo también te amo?

—No entiendes que desde que te vi en un tren, hablando muy rápido y queriéndolo saber todo te amo? No entiendes que te he amado todos estos años y nunca quise aceptarlo?

Los dos se miraron, no haciendo caso a la lluvia que los empapaba y en ese momento supieron que ya no había nada más que perdonar… que las heridas se habían curado con dos simples palabras y que de ese momento en adelante el sufrimiento de años daría paso a otro sentimiento…

Hermione cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente a Ron, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas, que nadie más existía… que el tiempo dejaba de correr, que el aire dejaba de soplar, la tierra se apaciguaba y todo se confabulaba…

Y Ron, tomándola por el cuello y la espalda, la acercó a él y lentamente buscó su boca, lentamente cerró los ojos y lentamente la besó, por primera vez en su vida.

Fue a la vez lo más hermoso y terrible que les había ocurrido en toda su vida.

—Pero… esto no puede ser, Ron—susurró Hermione alejándose de él, haciendo que unas lágrimas cayeran por su cara—. No puede ser… Adiós.

Ron abrió la boca, sorprendido y herido, al ver como Hermione se marchaba al castillo.

Como se marchaba… y esta vez para siempre.

* * *

• • •

* * *

Hay veces, en nuestra vida, que tenemos que tomar decisiones… no siempre son fáciles… no siempre nos hacen felices, pero hay que tomarlas… porque así debe ser…

Yo tomé una decisión… y ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida…

Tenía que irme, tenía que intentar comenzar de nuevo… porque aunque lo amaba, aún había heridas que no sanaban en mi corazón… Ahora sólo intentaré sobrevivir sin él, amanecer cada día sola en mi cama pensando en que podría estar despertando junto a él… imaginarme cada día los momentos en que podría estar dándole un beso, abrazándolo…

Sé que será difícil… sé que será un infierno, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Tal vez nunca lo pueda olvidar y jamás pueda encontrar a alguien que me haga tan feliz como sólo él sabía hacerlo… pero, aunque me pesa, ya no daré vuelta atrás…

Ahora mi nueva vida comienza… intentando no revivir a cada momento el pasado, intentando vivir simplemente, trabajando en lo que me gusta… a lo mejor sin amor, pero con una tranquilidad que necesito hace mucho… con una tranquilidad que tendré para el resto de mi vida.

Será duro, será difícil…

Pero, aunque cueste, tengo que hacerlo.

Hay decisiones en la vida que son difíciles… y ésta es una de ellas.

Hay decisiones en la vida que te cuestan la misma… ésta es una de ellas…

Pero, aunque ya no tenga vida…

Seguiré adelante… como siempre debí hacer.

**FIN**

* * *

**_No me maten! Sé que Hermione se fue... pero TENGAN ESPERANZAS!_**

**_ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y VOCIFERADORES._**

**_Besos y Esperanzas... _**

**_Quid Morgan. ;p_**


	21. Por la Eternidad

Lo siento mucho! Si! sé que lo tenía listo, pero es ke el colegio y todas las cosas que hago me estaban matando... Ojalá les guste este última capítulo que queda para abandonar definitivamente esta historia...

Creo que va a llegar lo que todos esperan... no sé si será muy empalagoso o demasiado poco... pero es lo único que pude hacer... espero sus reviews finales, mis amados reviewers!" Muchas gracias a _**NenaOrion, Ophelia Dakker, Celia, Biased,**_ mi querida _**Herms Weasley,**_ **_Andry Black_** y a**_ taniamalfoyfelton._**

**_si se me queda alguno, lo siento mucho! muchas gracias, de todas maneras._**

**_Muchas gracias por apoyarme y enviar sus muy bellos reviews... los voy a echar de menos:(_**

**_Ahora... a lo que estaban esperando:_**

**Epílogo**

**Por la eternidad**

* * *

_**«**Creo que el final ha llegado,_

_Y con un nuevo solsticio la era termina._

_Dónde está el tiempo que ha concurrido?_

_Se me ha escapado repentinamente… _

_Pero me consuelo sabiendo que en recuerdos guardado está._

_Lloraré cada día porque ya no están?_

_O sonreiré con alegría y nostalgia al recordarlos?_

_Sólo en el futuro lo sabré._

_Porque para mi habrá futuro, y pasado y también presente._

_Ya que el camino escogido me ha llevado a buen término._

_Nunca más sufriré, nunca más temeré._

_Mi misión ha concluido,_

_Y nuestra historia, por esto, también terminará…_

_Pero con un final eterno, que en cada uno de nuestros corazones, un tesoro será…_

_Por la eternidad**»**_

**Harry Potter

* * *

**

—Los alumnos ya se han ido…—dijo, cansada, Minerva McGonagall, subdirectora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, uno de los más prestigiosos colegios de magos y brujas del mundo, y lugar en donde había ocurrido la última Batalla, en la que la amenaza del mundo había desaparecido gracias a Harry Potter y un grupo de personas que se había atrevido a enfrentarse a él—. Ahora mismo voy a comenzar a hacer las cartas para los nuevos de primero…

La profesora de Transformaciones se estaba levantando de su silla, frente al director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, cuando éste le dijo:

—Por qué mejor no te quedas aquí un rato y conversamos?

La mujer levantó las cejas, sorprendida.

—Perdón? Albus Dumbledore retrasando una tarea del colegio?—preguntó Minerva, divertida—. Tu puedes ser todo lo liberal que quieras, Albus… pero retrasar algo así aunque sea por unas horas?

Albus la miró con sus ojos celestes centelleantes.

—Ah… Minerva—suspiró el anciano hombre—. Es que estoy algo aburrido y no me gustaría pasar la tarde solo…

De pronto… ante la sorpresa del hombre, la seria y estricta profesora, que nunca había echado siquiera una cana al aire se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—Qué es lo chistoso?—preguntó Dumbledore, divertido ante la risa contagiosa de su amiga.

—Hay, Albus!—exclamó Minerva McGonagall, calmándose—. Jamás pensé que diría esto… pero… mira como estamos… como sin saber que hacer, sin preocupaciones, nada! Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero… Si que vamos a extrañar a Voldemort, eh?

Dumbledore, rió, y por un momento sintió hasta cierta nostalgia.

Las personas nunca dejarían de ser adictas al sufrimiento…. Sólo así podrían tener luego momentos fugaces, pero intensos, de felicidad. Era un ciclo sin fin: dolor-felicidad, dolor-felicidad… un círculo que nunca paraba. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar alguna cosa mala que ocurriera… y todo comenzaría nuevamente

—Tienes razón, Minerva—suspiró el mago—. Cómo tienes razón… creo que echaremos mucho de menos a ese Tom Riddle.

* * *

• • •

* * *

Después de un año todo parecía andar bien. La gente parecía más alegre de lo normal, y apenas se escuchaban lamentos y llantos. El mundo si que había mejorado desde el día 31 de Julio de hace casi un año… 

Él estaba tomando unas vacaciones, luego de la Liga de Quidditch, en donde formaba parte de los Chuddley Cannons con Harry y su hermana… habían ganado la copa. Habían decidido quedarse en los Chuddley jugando quidditch, porque era realmente lo que más les gustaba hacer…

Ginny y Harry se habían casado hacía poco … Neville y Luna salían juntos… Dean salía con Parvati… Remus le había confesado por fin sus sentimientos a Tonks… Sirius se había reencontrado con una compañera del colegio y salían juntos… Todo parecía ir bien…

Y él…

Él en ese momento no estaba con nadie… sentado en su casa, viendo antiguas fotografías… sólo recordaba. No había sido el más feliz durante el año que había transcurrido, pero trataba de seguir adelante con su vida… Siempre estaba recibiendo visitas en su casa en el campo… generalmente pasaba llena de pequeños Weasley's… casi siempre iban Harry y Ginny… algún que otro amigo…

Pero…

Aún así no podía evitar sentirse solo. Faltaba algo en su vida… algo que había perdido ya hace tiempo y que nunca había podido recuperar…

Cerró los ojos. Recordando.

Ese día…

Había estado tan cerca de que todo quedara atrás… había pensado, después del beso que le había dado, que todo estaría bien… que estarían juntos por fin, como siempre debió ser…

Pero ella se había ido.

Se había ido…

Todavía sufría… todavía la amaba, pero trataba olvidarla… trataba sacarla de sus pensamientos… de su corazón, de sus sentidos… pero ella se introducía por cada rincón de su ser, impidiendo que la dejara partir…

Se levantó y fue a buscar su abrigo para ir a pasear un rato… necesitaba pensar… necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos en el aire libre…

Por qué todo había sido tan difícil para él?

Sintió algo en la chimenea, pero no lo tomó en cuenta, si era alguien de sus amigos lo esperarían en la casa… eso hacían generalmente cuando no estaba…

Fue hacia la puerta, giró la manija y la abrió.

Bajó los escalones de la entrada, pisando cada escalón como un paso febril hacia su terrible y solitario destino… y de pronto, por un acto inconciente y reflejo, levantó la vista.

Y…

—Ron…—susurró ella.

Se quedó paralizado.

Sintió que todo le daba vueltas… podría ser?

Aroma a canela…

Color miel inundándolo todo.

Una cara que se encontraba cada día en sus mejores sueños.

Era ella. Era Hermione.

Una realista visión, reflejo de sus deseos más anhelados, de sus sueños más bellos.

Cerró los ojos, y dejó caer sus lágrimas. Porqué su mente creaba visiones que luego le dolían tanto? Por qué no podía dejar de pensar a cada momento en ella, si todo había acabado? Si para ellos ya no habían esperanzas?

El viento golpeó su rostro, removiendo su cabello. Respiró profundamente, y se calmó.

—Déjame ir, Hermione…—susurró, al viento—. Deja que tu recuerdo no inunde mi mente a cada instante… deja de atormentarme en cada segundo que pienso en ti y tú estás lejos. Por favor… te lo ruego…

La brisa de los terrenos cesó.

—Es que no puedo dejarte ir …—susurró una voz, en respuesta a su deseo.

Entonces Ron abrió los ojos de golpe.

Era realmente una visión lo que sus ojos observaban?

Sus ojos encontraron a los de Hermione.

Entonces, de pronto,lo supo.

—No…—susurró.

Se miraron un instante más.

De repente, sin poder contenerse más los dos surcaron la escasa distancia que los separaba y se fundieron en un abrazo que más de que nada era aferrarse el uno al otro, era necesidad de piel, necesidad de aroma, de besos no entregados en tanto tiempo, de anhelos, de sueños en los que despertaban cada día sin encontrarse el uno al otro. Era recuperar todo lo que en años habían perdido, era por fin entregar lo que durante tantos años habían tenido que ocultar y guardar.

Por fin…

Al final de todo…

Podían encontrarse y no temer a nada.

Ni a nadie.

—Perdóname!—sollozó Hermione, desesperada, separando su cabeza de la de él—. No pude… Lo intenté pero no pude estar sin ti, no pude soportar la idea de no verte nunca más… te amo, Ron, te amo y no quiero estar más sin ti porque no puedo, te necesito… te necesito tanto…

Ron le levantó la cabeza, con cuidado.

—Tú sabes que te amo—susurró Ron—. No te imaginas todo lo que viví aquí, solo, sin ti... No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, Hermione... No sabes cuanto me odié por todo lo que te hice, sabiendo que yo era el culpable de todo, de que me odiaras, de que te marcharas, de que no fueras feliz... Y, ahora...

Hermione levanto un dedo y lo puso sobre la boca de él, impidiendo que dijera nada más.

—No hace falta... No crees que hemos sufrido demasiado?

Entonces, sin darse cuenta, sus labios se rozaron.

Ron la rodeó con sus brazos y Hermione levantó su mano para tocar supiel, para sentirlo después de tanto tiempo. Con sus labios, recorrió todo su rostro, y finalmente buscó sus labios.

Lo besó suavemente, pero con urgencia, con necesidad… lo besó por todos los besos que no había dado en ese año… lo besó y esta vez siempre lo haría… nunca más se iría de su lado… porque lo amaba.…

Porque el tiempo que había pasado sin él había sido un infierno, Porque sin él ya no podía vivir…

Porque se había dado cuenta de que él era su alegría…

Que él era su felicidad, sus sueños…

Porque se había dado cuenta por fin de que él era… su vida.

* * *

• • •

* * *

—Hermione! 

Ginny se acercó corriendo a ella, al verla entrar por la puerta.

Hermione la abrazó con fuerza.

—Volviste!—exclamó la pelirroja, riendo, emocionada—Por fin!

—Tenía que hacerlo—dijo la castaña, separándose de su amiga—. No pude aguantar tanto tiempo… fue tan horrible…

—Y que lo digas, para nosotros también fue duro—murmuró Harry, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, yendo a abrazar a su mejor amiga,la persona que consideraba como su hermana.

—Gracias—susurró Hermione, emocionada, al separarse de su amigo.

Ron le tomó con fuerza la mano. Aún no podía creer que ella hubiera vuelto, que estuviera ahí, junto a él, para siempre… para siempre…

Labesó una vez más.

—Te amo—susurró.

Hermione sonrió, sintiendo que finalmente, después de luchar y pelear por ella, su vida comenzaba.

La vida… todo lejos de ese lugar había sido terrible… el frío que sentía cada vez que llegaba a una vacía casa… la soledad que la embargaba cada vez que paseaba por las calles, perdiéndose en la oscuridad… No había visto la luz en un año… Pero ahora la luz estaría siempre con ella, a su lado…

Había extrañado tanto a todos… había sufrido tanto… Necesitaba a Harry y Ginny, sus amigos… a Ron, la persona que amaba desde hacía tanto…

—Estoy de vuelta…—susurró la chica, mirándolos a todos.

Ron y Harry sonrieron más que antes.

—Voy a buscar algo para beber… y nos cuentas como fue vivir en América, Herms—dijo Ginny, yendo a la cocina.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en silencio, mirándose entre ellos. No necesitaban palabras para describir lo que sentían… no necesitaban decir que ahora por fin se sentían completos en todo sentido, sobre todo en uno de los más importantes: la amistad.

Ya hacía ocho años la oscuridad representada en Lord Voldemort los había logrado separar por un largo tiempo… pero al final ellos habían sido más fuertes… sobre todo Hermione, que había luchado desde el principio para que todo fuera como era ahora, en ese mismo instante… Ahora la vida para los tres amigos que estaban en esa pequeña sala de una casa en los campos de Inglaterra podía vivirse con entera intensidad…

Harry, Ron y Hermione, antesy ahora nuevamenteconocido como "el trío dorado" se unieron en un abrazo fuerte, lleno de esperanzas, sueños, ilusiones, cariño y amor… amor del más puro y real que puede existir… el amor del saber que no estaban solos, que siempre tendrían a alguien con quien contar, con quien reír, con quien luchar por lo que creían.

Ya nada los separaría jamás… ahora podrían volver a tener las aventuras de siempre… podrían volver a resolvermisterios… internarse en bosques prohibidos, enfrentarse a perros de tres cabezas, vagar en la oscuridad bajo una capa invisible, disfrutar cada día y para siempre…

Ahora que estaban juntos nada los separaría…

Ahora, después de ocho años, se volvían a reunir, por fin, en el lazo de amistad que realmente nunca se había cortado.

Ahora… por la eternidad… después de sufrimientos, llantos, sollozos y peleas…

Estarían por siempre juntos los mejores amigos que nunca habían existido…

Harry Potter… Ron Weasley… y Hermione Granger.

* * *

• • •

* * *

_Cuenta la leyenda de que en un lugar, hace muchos… cientos de años… hubo un castillo… un castillo lleno de gente que aprendía magia, trucos y volaba en escobas…_

_Esa gente eranmagos y brujas que ahora convivían pacíficamente con la gente llamada "muggle"._

_Quedan pocos muggles en realidad… la comunidad mágica se ha ido mezclando con los no-mágicos hasta el punto de que casi todo el mundo es mago o bruja…_

_Cuenta una leyenda de un lugar perdido en Gran Bretaña… Se dice que en ese lugar nunca llueve, nunca se ve algo triste… se dice que siempre está alegre… con vida, sin nunca decaer… Se dice que en ese lugar estaba el castillo… algunos, los más viejos, dicen que se llamaba «Hogwarts», y que ahí se vivió, luego de una dura batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad que finalmente la luz venció, una larga Era de paz y tranquilidad que se prolonga hasta nuestros días…_

_Dice la leyenda, que en los terrenos de ese castillo, existe un lugar donde siempre se ve un arcoiris, donde el césped es verde esmeralda y crecen las flores más bellas de la tierra… Se dice que en ese lugar hay una piedra… en la que se pueden leer unas simples palabras, que la humanidad lleva en la memoria, como recuerdo del lazo de amistad más fuerte que se haya conocido en la Tierra de tres héroes jóvenes magos, conocidos como Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, …_

…_Entre mil almas escogimos éstas…_

…_Para unirlas…_

…_Día tras día…_

…_Vida tras vida…_

…_El fuego consumirá la maldad…_

…_El mundo nos querrá separar…_

…_Más nuestra amistad durará…_

…_¡POR LA ETERNIDAD!…_

Dos hombres y una mujer se reunieron una vez más en ese lugar. Sus ojos brillaban al recordar y ver una vez más la amistad hecha realidad y perdurada para siempre en un pacto que podían ver en esas simples pero bellas palabras.

Juntos sonrieron y se miraron por última vez para partir definitivamente hacia la paz.

—_Nuestra…—_susurró Hermione, mientras caminaban por el largo camino hacia la luz.

—A_mistad…—_susurró Ron, tomando por la mano a la mujer.

—D_urará_…— dijo Harry, sonriendo, con sus ojos verde esperanza brillando con intensidad al mismo tiempo que esperaba reencontrarse con una bella mujer de cabellos de color fuego que lo esperaba hacía mucho.

—POR LA ETERNIDAD!

* * *

_Terminado el día 31 de Julio del año 2005, a las 03:18 a.m._

_Corregido finalmente el día Martes 6 de Diciembre a las 17:50 horas._

**_Bueno... finalmente esto llega a su final. Espero que les haya gustado... y que me dejen REVIEWS!_**

**_Espero que me digan si les gustó o no este último capítulo. Y si quedaron conformes... por fin tuvieron su momento Ron/Hermione que tanto me pedían! Y que yo también ansiaba, para que mentirles..._**

**_Los quiero..._**

**_Estoy llorando! No quiero que esto se acabe..._**

_**Kisses and hopes for everybody...**_

_**(besos y espernazas para todos)**_

_**Quid Morgan.**_

_... Copos de avena y miel..._


End file.
